When I Say No, I Mean Most Definitely
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: The relationship of Sonny and Chad has its bumps, right from the beginning after the Gilroy Interview. When things get in the way, will thier relationship withhold it, or come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Okay now this is my very FIRST story ever about Chad and Sonny and I love honest opinions so that would be great!!!! Um...I read so many stories off this site and it inspired me to write a story!!! =] Okay in case you didn't see the season finale, the recap is posted. The chapter starts off right after Sonny left their backstage talk. Most of this chapter is in Chad's POV because i felt that if i wrote in Sonny's i would be too..."OMG I SO LOVE CHAD." or something like that. So okay hope you like! And comment, rate, whatever!!!! Oh and do i need to say i don't own Sonny With a Chance? Well just in case...I don't!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Part 1: What's Said is Said

Recap:

On the talk show of Gotcha with Gilroy Smith the host brings up boys because he wants some kind of dish on his show and something to get out of the So Random! Cast and since sonny made a dreamy face during the show he decides to get that dish from Sonny Monroe and when he brings up Chad Dylan Cooper (out of the 3 boys: Grady, Nico, and Chad), Sonny seems to be nervous about it but she doesn't give out any details. So he brings Chad onto the show. Gilroy shows rare footage of Sonny and Chad thinking it makes them look like something is going on between them (it was a clip of them recorded very soon after they had just met and sonny was wooed by Chad but in the scene Chad was just trying to win Sonny over so she would leave the rivalries between the two shows, Mackenzie Falls and So Random, alone and she knew that too. Afterwards, Sonny pulls Chad backstage, completely unaware about the fact that Gilroy has a hidden camera backstage and he's showing it to the audience. Tawni, who remembers all the things Sonny has done for her and doesn't want Sonny to get embarrassed in front of everyone. She turns off the screen right before Sonny and Chad tell each other how they really feel for each other. Gilroy grabs the remote back and turns the T.V. back on. We see Sonny say to Chad, "That was...so much easier to say than I thought it would be." and then she walks away leaving Gilroy upset he didn't get anything out of them.

Sonny's point of view

When Chad and I finished talking back stage I walked out of there, completely and utterly unaware of what just happened. My focus snapped back as I saw Tawni sitting on Gilroy's desk saying "Rubber pencil," in her giddy mood. I laughed. Haha that _never _gets old. I started walking back to my chair realizing we were still on air. I sat down and gave the audience the look that says: "Nothing just happened!"

Gilroy looked at me with that same look he had before when he tried to get me and Tawni to dish out on each other. He was just looking for a catch, another thing to get taken out of context. "How did your backstage chat with Chad go?" He said it in a way as if he heard everything …yea right! But his tone bothered me…was it that obvious that I was, in fact, slightly infatuated with Chad Dylan Cooper?!

"Pshhh. What?! Eh, we just made a pact…not because we have something to hide or anything!! Just because there are times when some nosy talk show host is looking for dirt and turns out he gets sand and confuses it for dirt…stuff like that."I muttered uncontrollably but clear enough for him to hear. Gilroy gave the "what??" look. And I clarified using something he would actually understand. "For example…" I retorted. "Someone like Gilroy Smith tries to get dirt on something from me so he thinks that me and Chad have feelings for each other when we really don't but he doesn't believe that." I said quicker than last time.

"Yea…okay sure." Turning his attention back to the camera he concluded, "And that's it for today's show on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. Yea…haha." He laughed sarcastically to himself…or the camera…I wasn't really sure. "We sure gotch-ya." His nostrils flared when he said that and I merely frowned. Then the light that said "ON AIR" clicked off and I was never more thankful for a light to turn off!

"Okay then…Tawni,"I asked her, "Ready to go back?"

"Okay, fine but first we got to stop at the store so I can buy a gold purse for Becky."

After getting the purse, things were awkward in the car so I decided, with my sunny personality, to make conversation.

"So what did you on the interview when you were all alone?" I asked her. "After the rubber pencil." I quickly added with a small smile.

"Well…"Tawni was looking for the right words. "I experienced caring…Again." She added with disgust.

"Aw!!! Tawni!!! For who?" I asked happily. Tawni was best when she cared!

"For you." She said with a slight annoyance.

I was confused and gave her a look showing her that.

She quickly added, "Because Gilroy tried to get me to admit that I hated you. And – well - I don't really hate you that much."

"Aw!!! Thank you Tawni!" I smiled. She can be great sometimes!

"Now it's your turn," she said back in her diva mode.

Not sure what she meant I frowned yet again. What is she talking about?

"Oh come on like you really don't know what I'm talking about." She laughed as if she made it perfectly clear on what she was talking about.

Ugh, she read my mind and I kept my confused look on my face and said, "Um…I really don't Tawni."

"Well what happened when you and Chad took your 'break'?" she said with air quotes around the 'break' part.

I felt my face burn deep red. But then I remembered her air quotes…what's up with that? So I tried to change the subject. _Think quick, sonny. You can either say_ : What do you mean? _Or_: What's up with the air quotes Tawni? Aha! I know!! Talk about Tawni. Tawni always gets distracted talking about Tawni!!! I thought for a second on whether that made sense or not…it did! I forgot Tawni was there for a second because she then interrupted my thoughts.

"Well?!" she said expectantly.

Darn it! She was determined! That ruined my chance now I have to tell her what happened or I could lie and say that we said to each other…oops I left Tawni hanging again.

"Ugh never mind!" she said and I sighed with relief. _Yay! _I thought. She put down the car's mirror and reapplied her cocoa mocho cocoa lip gloss as she simply stated, "I already know you're in love with him and that he's in love with you too." _No! _I thought. She said like it was no big deal at all.

Wait what?!?!! Okay so the whole I'm in love with him part was probably, okay mainly, fine, and completely true. But, ugh, I didn't like the fact that even people like Tawni, who can't take five minutes away from the mirror to look at herself, could tell.

"Whatever." I simply mumbled…muttered…or both. If I had said anything else, I probably would've given it away.

The rest of the drive was silent and we didn't talk much afterwards, except about me making sure she gets a refill of her 'Cocoa Mocho Cocoa' lip gloss. Back to the typical Tawni again I see.

Chad's Point of View

I let out a sigh…and then another one, and another one as I was looking at my reflection but not necessarily thinking about my reflection. I know right?! I mean how could I, Chad Dylan Cooper, NOT be thinking about my own reflection. But yes…I wasn't because of _her._ There goes another sigh. Everything was going great. Me and Sonny were having another moment there, and we were about to tell each other how we really felt…but then Chad Dylan Cooper started thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper more than Sonny Monroe. I let my self-absorbed ego catch up with me to convince me to say… "No." I said no! I had said that I didn't have feelings for her. When I totally do!! So…_why would you say that Chad?_ you ask. Because all I could think about at the time was about the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls. Girls fall for him. Ugh, and even though Sonny said, 'It was so much easier to say than she thought it would be.' I could tell she was disappointed. And this is NOT my ego talking!!! She's the one who admitted to liking me and I had let her down. Sometimes, even I, was sick of the typical Chad. So yes, here I am looking in the mirror, sighing heavily every five seconds, thinking about why I would let my ego catch up with me instead of thinking about what I really felt.

And I didn't even know she felt that way!! She always seems annoyed around me. And during that HottiE.M.T. sketch I was completely joking about the fall-in-love-with-me thing. Sure, it happened to Tisdale, Montana, and Gomez. But Sonny is nothing like them. Or did she have feelings for me before the sketch? UGH. Stop thinking about her! I spent the next five minutes rehearsing the line in front of the mirror saying, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls. Girls fall for him." Finally I gave up…And now I'm back to sighing and thinking my self-esteem is retarded and _way_ too high.

I decided I needed to get out of my dressing room and roam around, to get my mind off Sonny. I walked into the Mackenzie Falls' lounge and started thinking about how great my show is. I mean, to be awarded number one tween drama show…psh. It's no wonder Sonny is disappointed that the greatest actor of our generation turned her down. Ugh!! There I go again! I can't even get her out of my head when I'm in my ego-absorbed side. But I know Sonny wasn't disappointed about that. As far as I'm concerned, Sonny didn't care about the whole #1 show or greatest actor thing. But I still couldn't understand why she liked me. I mean sure, I have my moments…she and I both know that. But other than that I'm a self-conceited jerk face. Woah! What just happened?! Did I just use the words she used against me…against me?? I swear I'm going mad.

"Chad! Are you okay? You keep making these weird facial expressions every five seconds like you're thinking about something WAY too much." Portlyn caught my attention with her words.

I knew I needed a cover-up. So I used my usual 'CDC' charm and simply stated, "Just practicing my emotions for the next episode of Mackenzie Falls. We don't want the ratings to go down or anything…and since I'm the best actor on the show you should really let me focus." I told her.

"Sorry!" she said apologetically.

Hah. The charm works every time…except on Sonny. Maybe that's why I like her so much. Then I paused dreadfully. OUT OF YOUR HEAD. GET HER OUT!!

Part 2

Fro-Yo Machines Got Drama Too!

Chad's Point of View

I walked out of the lounge and started walking to the cafeteria for some fro-yo, but I saw Grady and Nico using the machine. Yes, I knew their names. I kind of got used to them ever since I started picking on So Random more often now that Sonny was in their cast. But I can NEVER let them know that.

I got up to wait for when they would be finished and then they saw me behind them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Chip Drama Pants," Grady said. Nico turned around from the machine and nodded in agreement.

"Brady, Tico." I nodded quickly at them. "Can I just get some fro-yo and get out of here?"

"Ooh! Touchy!" Nico said stepping back exaggerating.

I got annoyed and turned around deciding I should just go back to the lounge.

"It's too bad that we may have to start acting nice to him since something is heating up between him and Sonny." Grady said loud enough for me to hear.

I turned around again. WHAT. DID. THEY. JUST. SAY? Was I hearing them right? I used my 'you're crazy scoff' and said, "Excuse me?"

"Well…you really think we wouldn't watch the Gilroy show? It was Sonny's first talk show. And we-we saw that clip!" Nico said.

"Randoms, randoms, randoms." I sighed dramatically. "I'm not surprised you guys wouldn't recognize it but at Mackenzie Falls…we call that _acting_."

"Even the backstage footage?" Grady asked merely curious this time.

I too was curious and replied, "What backstage footage?"

Nico and Grady had their faces showing that they had said something that they shouldn't have.

"What… backstage… footage?" I asked again, slowly and angrily.

Grady nervously stood there and replied, "N-nothing Chip. Ha-ha. Nothing at all."

"Fro-yo machine's all yours!" Nico said nervously. And with that they both left the room frantically.

I quickly got my yogurt and headed back to my dressing room to go on the computer. I searched up the words: Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. Sure enough, the show with me and Sonny had been the first result to come up. How could it not be?! I was on that show!

I opened it up and saw that it was posted online and decided to watch it. I watched with boredom up until Gilroy simply stated a sentence that had me going into shock. At first he was just being…blah, blah, blah, talking about Tawni, and then, "Check in with Sonny and Chad on our hidden backstage Gotcha cam." Then it went back to blah, blah, Tawni. But I was still in shock. Hidden backstage cam?!? What?! But-but I was so sure that we were completely alone. And then I became infuriated. How dare Gilroy allow that one precious moment between me and Sonny go public!! I kept thinking until I saw Tawni turn off the screen before we said anything _majorly _private. By the time Gilroy turned the screen back on…we said what we meant to say. Well I didn't…since I'm still wishing I said something else…

I got up and decided to visit the So Random prop house…something I've been deciding to never come see again but I figured I needed to thank the Blondie for saving us.

When I got to the door, I hesitated on coming in. I started walking back and forth, questioning myself. Should I just wait for another time to thank Tawni…or what if Sonny's in there? Did she see the backstage scene?

**What will Chad do? Will he come in...or leave? .duhhhhnnnn. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Do I need to put author's notes in every one of these?? I don't know it just seems common to....well anyways enjoy!!! Comment, rate, whatever!! =]**

**Chapter 2**

Part 1

CDC Don't Do Guilt, But He Did

Sonny's Point of View

I am currently sitting on the prop house couch bored to death as I watch Camp Hip-Hop for the thousandth time. I put it on pause and listened to the silence for a second, thinking…about Chad of course. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Ugh. I hate him. Hate him, hate him, and hate him! Who am I kidding? Just by saying that I can totally tell I _DON'T_ hate him…though I wish I would. That way it would be easier getting over the fact that he doesn't have feelings for me, but I was so sure he did! My comforting silence was interrupted by footsteps out the door. They didn't fade away, and no one came in. I walked up and opened the door up quickly, suddenly wishing I hadn't opened the door at all.

"Chad." I stated. I couldn't tell if my expression was angry, calm, or anything.

Chad's Point Of View

Darn it, darn it, darn it! Sonny opened the door! Of all people, _Sonny_ opened the door! I felt guilt rise all over my face. Snap out of it, Chad. CDC doesn't do guilt.

"Chad," she said. She had this expression on her face. I hurt her and she wanted nothing to do with me. It was curt. That was how her face looked. Curt.

"Um," I didn't want to stutter, but yet here I was stuttering. What was I supposed to do? Things were awkward between us now. I quickly recovered and asked, "Is Tawni here?"

Normally this would be a time she would say, "No, but what are _you_ doing here Chad?" in an annoyed but usual matter. And then I would go in, look around, and say some insult about their show like, "Awe. Did your Randoms abandon you and realize how great Mackenzie Falls is?"

But instead…I get another 'you mean nothing to me' reply from her, "If she was here, wouldn't you see her?" she tried to make it seem like she was trying to get us back to our normal quarrelling. And I know I probably should've played along. But I just couldn't. Because this…all of her hurting, was my fault and I didn't know how to make up for it.

So I said as a farewell, "Okay well thanks. Just tell her I need to talk to her when she gets back." Oh no. Did I ask too much of her? I probably did. "Or just never mind." I said quickly. I wanted to walk away now. It was the usual time someone or anyone would walk away in a situation like this. I got back into my Chad Dylan Cooper mode and walked past her and the door, into the prop house. I thought about using that line I thought of before but then I had a better more simple, less complicated one. "Where'd all your randoms go?" I asked simply curious, uncaring, but caring at the same time, as I looked around the prop house.

"They're rehearsing a sketch right now."

I stood there and gave her a frown, showing that I was not exactly sure what to pick up on that, or what that meant.

"It doesn't include me. It's a sketch they did before I came onto the show. So it's not like I was missing rehearsal or anything," she said after she picked up on my expression.

I sat down on the So Random's green couch and heard Sonny sigh behind me. Ouch. She _really_ didn't want me here, but I ignored that. Looking at the TV I noticed Selena Gomez, and chuckled. "Camp Hip-Hop?" I asked Sonny with a smile and a small smirk.

She kind of laughed too and walked around the couch walking towards the right side of the couch. "Yea…well I was bored and there's nothing like Selena and Jo-Bros." she said jokingly as she plopped down next to me.

She looked at me after she sat. Oh no. We were in each others eyes and I was enjoying it more than I should have been. I was smiling and looking into Sonny's eyes. I didn't want this second to be ruined but I knew that somehow it would be. I shifted my body so that I was facing her. "Sonny…" I began, as I broke free of our glance and looked at my hands.

She shook her head, interrupting, "No, no. I get it. You don't like me and I guess I just should have picked up on that. It's not your fault," she concluded it in a way that any other person would recognize as 'perfectly fine' but I could see behind that, and saw the expression was hurt.

I wanted to scream _LIAR!_ And kiss her right then and there…but it wasn't the right time. And I thought I should at least reply something sincere, so she wouldn't think the worst of me and be hurt afterwards. I couldn't just tell her she was wrong about how I felt right now because she would only get more angry and hurt that I lied to her. I started to get up and walk to the door and she followed behind me as if to lead me out. As I stood in the doorway ready to leave, I turned around. I made a weak but sincere smile while saying, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." _I apologized. _Apologized. Do you know who I am? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper_. _Wow this girl cracks me. And apparently she noticed that those words were coming out of my mouth.

"Did you just say…" she was waiting to continue with her smirk.

"Don't say it!" I said quickly, holding one finger up, closing my eyes tight.

"Chad Dywan Cwooper said sowry!" she said in a baby-cooing-mocking voice. And I knew she was back. Well for the moment, anyhow.

"Don't tell anyone!" I said in an 'I'm-better-than-you' matter. "I have a rep to protect." I straightened up my suit's jacket.

"Mm-hmm. I'm sure you do." She rolled her eyes and smirked, laughing.

I turned around again, walking out of the door this time. I walked through the hallway smiling, but not looking back. If I looked back for one second I would remember what had actually happened. And I wanted to get out in a sastisfied mood. I went back to my dressing room. I decided to practice for Mackenzie Falls since I was a bit in the mood to be dramatic and I had the actual energy to do so.

Part 2

Why Are You Still Standing Here?

Chad's Point of View

After rehearsal I was heading towards the Mackenzie Falls to relax. I felt a sharp tug on the back of my jacket. No, no, no. NOT going to happen. I started to turn around, "Do you know who I am?! I'm Chad—"

"Dylan Pooper. Yea, yea. I know." It was Tawni…filing her nails while she talks to me?! Me?! "Well…" she said looking annoyed that I hadn't said anything.

"What?" I said. What did she want?

"You said you wanted to talk to me!" she replied looking bored and went back to filing her nails.

Had I said that?? Ohhhh… yea I did. _Sonny._ Ugh, and to think I got through rehearsal without thinking about her, of course _now_…I have to go back to thinking about her! I was annoyed now. "Right I did." Oh, let's just get this over with. "I want to thank you for blocking out what me and Sonny said to each other on Gilroy's show." I said quickly, but not quickly enough apparently.

This caught her attention. She looked up from her nails with wide eyes at me. Then…wow I couldn't believe it…she had guilt on HER face. Hah. Apparently I'm not the only one Sonny has changed. "Don't tell Sonny about the backstage footage. She doesn't even know about it yet. And--" she said all of this faster than me. Taking a breath, she continued, "I _CANNOT _deal with people's feelings," she said very seriously. "And if Sonny got upset about it, what would I do?!" her eyes were filled with horror. And I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Fine, fine, don't worry I won't. But you do know she'll know eventually." I told her.

"Yea. But I'd rather have more time without Sonny being majorly upset than to have her upset right now. But you do know what this means…"she stopped for a second, looking like she had something clever in her brain. Impossible. This is _Tawni_ we're talking about.

"What does it mean?" I said cautiously.

"What did you guys say to each other?" she had excitement written all over her face, like a girl sleepover where they share secrets.

Sonny didn't tell her?! Well…it makes sense. I mean we're talking about CDC turning her down. Ugh! Self-absorbed ego!! What was I supposed to say?

"What did me and Sonny say? Psh...nothing important." I stated in the high denial voice Sonny uses. "We actually decided it'd be better if we didn't tell each other anything at all." I said making it up as I was speaking.

Tawni shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You told her you didn't like her, when you really did, didn't you?" she retorted as if this was something typical to expect of me.

I didn't know what to do, since she got it right on first try. So I nodded slowly, twitching my lips. "But you see it wasn't really like that. Truth is—" I was trying to make it sound better than it really was.

I got interrupted yet, AGAIN. And she told me in the same tone as before, "You let your enormous ego catch up with you, didn't you?"

Right again. Wow she's good. I nodded again slowly.

"Ugh boys…"This is where I was extremely surprised. Her face got extremely angry, and she came towards me, with flared nostrils.

She started hitting me with her nail filer and slapped my arms with her hands as she said one word per slap. "WHY. ON. EARTH. ARE. YOU. STILL. STANDING. HERE?!?!?!?!!?" she screeched. "Go get her!!!"

I was shocked, and my eyes showed it.

And to this...I simply had no reply. I walked past Tawni and scoffed and headed back to my dressing room like I wanted to do in the first place. Yes, I'm playing the total, complete, idiotic jerk I always was. Because maybe...just maybe...it'll convince me that I don't care.

**AWWWW. I COMPLETELY LOVE CHAD!!! even if you don't =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Author's Note: ****Okay so this story, kind of leaves you hanging. And for the second and third part are basically the same, but it different point of views. I actually went into Tawni's point of view cause I didn't want it to be **_**CONSTANTLY**_** Sonny and Chad alone. Enjoy!!! Comment, rate, whatever! =]**

**Chapter 3**

Part 1

A Pact and Another Pact 

Sonny's Point of View

I decided to make a pact. Yes, I had been making a lot of pacts lately. But this one was different. This one is to me and from me. I, Alyson 'Sonny' Monroe, promise to never show hurt on my face again as long as I'm in the presence of Chad Dylan Cooper. I would not let him see how he broke me. So that maybe in the end, I'll believe he didn't. I'm a ball of sunshine. No way, was I going to let some jerk throb get rid of that.

Nico and Grady came in the prop house, interrupting my thoughts. Tawni sat in her chair looking at, of course, a mirror. Zora was lying on the floor watching the TV as she did her usual carpet angels. _Weird. _Grady glanced at me a little nervously. Hmmm… I wonder why. I liked this moment I was in though. Here I was just watching some other comedy show while every one in the room did something that they usually did.

Nico and Grady were whispering behind me and to cut to the chase, I turned my around quickly and noticed they were whispering and talking…while looking at me. So much for friends _not_ talking behind your back. They noticed I was looking at them and realized they needed backup as I glared at them. They walked from behind the couch to the side and were about to say something, when the door behind them blasted open, and he caught my eye first, just as his eyes caught mine.

Chad's Point of View

I realized I made my pact to be a full-on jerk, but I still needed to talk to Tawni. Then I realized that Nico and Grady all knew about the backstage footage too, so I needed to talk to them. I was going to continue to be a jerk…just privately. Does that break the 'jerk code'?

I walked to the Randoms door and accidently opened it way too fast.

She was the first thing I saw, and our eyes were locked on each others but not in some lovey-dovey way or an angry way. It was a 'you're the first thing I see' way, if you know what I mean. Her chocolaty brown eyes almost made me forget about the entire pact altogether. _Almost._

I was still looking in her eyes and I could see that wonder written on her expression that meant "What are you doing here?" Understanding, I kept my eyes locked on hers, just because they were so hard to look away from, and I said, "Tawni, Nico, Grady." I sounded like an announcer.

They all gasped, and that was when I broke my gaze with Sonny and turned to them frowning. But I continued anyways, "I, uh, need to talk to you."

"You remembered our names," Grady said looking at me with disbelief.

Oh shoot! I let that out! Darn Sonny and her beautiful eyes! Back in my usual charm, I replied, "Don't get your hopes up. Chances are I won't remember them next time." I said making it seem like they were weird to think that remembering names was that important.

"Can we talk before the millennium is over?" I said sarcastically to them.

They nodded and we were all about to go into the hallway, but I heard Sonny talk.

"Why are you guys keeping secrets from me?" she said looking annoyed and started walking towards us.

Tawni was about to say something false, but I cut her off. "We should tell her the truth." I said looking at Tawni.

Tawni groaned. "Ugh fine. But you get to tell her." She stuck her tongue out at me and went back inside the prop house. _Very mature Tawni._

Nico and Grady went back inside the prop house too, looking very confused, leaving me alone with Sonny again.

Tawni's Point of View

Oh no! I have to deal with _feelings_ later. Stupid Chad and his stupid feelings for Sonny. She doesn't _have_ to know the truth. Nico and Grady walked in giving me all these annoying questions. Like, hello?!!? Give me some space.

"What's going on out there?" Nico and Grady were asking me.

I turned, annoyed. I answered just so that I could get back to my Tawni time. "Sonny doesn't know about the backstage footage yet, but everyone else does." I said as I was putting on my alternate lipstick that was _okay_, Mocho Cocoa Mocho was always my second choice.

"Well, how is that a big deal? No one really knows what they actually said to each other!" Nico said, still confused.

"Right, Ha-heh." My awkward laugh automatically told the boys that I knew something that they didn't.

Grady gasped with shock. "You know what they said to each other!" he pointed at me accusingly.

"So?!?!!" I replied. What else was I supposed to say?

"Soo…"Nico said expectantly. "You need to tell us!"

I said it all quickly so that I could seriously go back to Tawni Time! "Sonny said she had feelings for Chad but Chad said he doesn't have feeling for Sonny when he really does but he let his self-esteem catch up with him and convince him to say no…but he actually is like totally in love with Sonny cause he told me."

"What?" I heard Sonny say behind me breathlessly standing at the doorway.

Chad's eyes were wide with shock behind her and he looked at Sonny's head of hair complete with 800 lbs. of guilt. Ouch he's got it bad…

Part 2

Five Minutes Before: Chad

Chad's Point of View

Great. Why am I always left alone with Sonny!??! She looked at me expectantly up and down with disgust, considering if she should stay or not. As selfish as this was, I hoped that she would stay.

"Ugh,"she scoffed. "I'll just ask someone else." And rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Wait." I said grabbing her wrist, so that she'd have to turn around. What happened to your pact Chad?? Oh, forget it.

"Don't get mad," I told her carefully. "I'm really sorry you were last to know."

She looked at me with hurt, and…a twinge of hope?

"The Gilroy talk show…" I began. She nodded, basically letting me continue. "Well-when we- you know- talked back stage." I opened my mouth and then closed it again, and then opened it this time to speak. "Well, basically our 'talk' was shown to the audience."

She looked at me with horror, and…disappointment? I need to get my eyes checked. I quickly continued when she opened her mouth. "BUT- not the part where we…" I didn't know how to say it because, if I lied, it wasn't admitted, meant, or anything else. "you know…said um…feelings?"

She nodded. "Aren't you going to say anything?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Why-why was I last to know?" she said it like, it didn't matter that it was shown, and confusion.

"You're not angry?" I asked with disbelief. I studied her face, and realized she was lying, but I decided to play along with it.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. That was the truth. I have been looking at her face for so long, that I realized she wasn't angry…she was hurt.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed with relief. I am an actor aren't I? Might as well start the pact over!

"Chad," she stopped me before I walked away. "When we admitted to our…feelings…"

"Ya?" I nodded.

"Well, were you telling the truth, when you said no?" she asked sincere. "I'm not trying to sound like, you know, I'm in denial or anything!" she reassured. She continued, "Its just-well-when you-when," she was stuttering. She looked in my eyes, and then spoke clearly, "When you do things like this…tell me the truth…stutter…being nice…it just makes it seem like- like you do like me."

I wasn't sure if the guilt was on my face or not, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I put on my best, 'I'm really, truly sorry to disappoint' and told her, "I didn't lie Sonny. I'm really sorry."

"Oh no, that's fine!!!" she laughed. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you or anything!"

I told her it was fine, and walked her back to the doorway. That's when Tawni said, "Sonny said she had feelings for Chad but Chad said he doesn't have feeling for Sonny when he really does but he let his self-esteem catch up with him and convince him to say no…but he actually is like totally in love with Sonny cause he told me."

I stared at Sonny. This time, guilt was ALL over my face, I didn't even feel like wiping it off, because I deserved it.

Part 3

Five Minutes Before: Sonny

Sonny's Point of View

I looked at Chad up and down, considering if I should stay or not. I couldn't do this. There was _NO_ way I was going to be left alone with Chad _again_, just so I could get all vulnerable.

"Ugh," I scoffed. "I'll just ask someone else." I rolled my eyes, and turned around ready to go back in.

Chad grabbed my wrist, and said, "Wait." Chad used his voice that was not his charm voice, his smirk kind of voice…it was the voice in which he was scared, and the sound practically screamed out "I CARE." So of course, I had no choice but to turn around and fall for him, all over again.

"Don't get mad," He told me very sincere…and scared. "I'm really sorry you were last to know." I just looked at him, and he continued. "The Gilroy talk show…" he started. He was so nervous…this was so …different of him. A different that I fell for even harder. I nodded keeping the same expression on my face, now was not the time to crack.

"Well-when we- you know- talked back stage." He was stuttering…he _never_ stutters. This is 'cool, confident' Chad we're talking about. Suddenly I was scared, this must be more bad, than good since _Chad _was nervous.

"Well, basically our 'talk' was shown to the audience." I stared at him, with horror. My face's confidence broke. I was about to speak but he cut me off.

"BUT- not the part where we…" he quickly reassured, then stuttered again. Oh god, I'm about to die here. "You know…said um…feelings?" Why would he stutter there? "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked with fear, like I was about to start screaming my head off.

"Why-," I cracked with a hurt voice, and then recovered. "Why was I last to know?" I said confused. It really wasn't _that _much of a big deal. Yes I was hurt, but because I was last to know, I didn't care if our conversation was put out there, it's not like we said anything private to each other, until we admitted our feeling towards each other. If that had happened, then I would've started screaming my lungs out.

"You're not angry?" he asked me with skepticism.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. It was the truth…partially. I wasn't angry at all, more likely hurt.

"Oh thank god!" He sighed with relief…dramatically? Oh no, that liar! He can't use his acting skills on me! Then I wondered if he lied about something else…

"Chad," I said merely curious when he was about to walk away. "When we admitted to our…feelings…" I said suddenly, _extremely _tense.

"Yea?" he said casually.

I continued, ""Well, were you telling the truth, when you said no?" I asked him trying to sound like I was simply…_JUST CHECKING_. "I'm not trying to sound like, you know, I'm in denial or anything!" I told him quickly because I honestly wasn't. I kept going, "Its just-well-when you-when," I sputtered but I had to continue. _You started this Sonny, you end it._ I looked him in the eyes without getting completely lost. I was able to speak easily now, "When you do things like this…" _Drive me insane by being you, not 'CDC'._ "Tell me the truth…stutters…being nice…it just makes it seem like- like you do like me." I hoped I wasn't going too far.

His face kind of filled with guilt. Great, he doesn't like me, so he decides to feel sorry for me. "I didn't lie Sonny. I'm really sorry." He said meaning it. I held back tears, and since I had to move on…I decided to give him back his charm.

"Oh no, that's fine!!!" I laughed falsely. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you or anything!" I said, in a totally fake 'I'm fine' voice. I really needed to work on my acting skills.

He just simply mumbled it was fine and then led me back to the prop house door.

When we entered, I heard Tawni talk. ""Sonny said she had feelings for Chad but Chad said he doesn't have feeling for Sonny when he really does but he let his self-esteem catch up with him and convince him to say no…but he actually is like totally in love with Sonny cause he told me."

"What?" I said, in a breathless whisper. Chad lied. He lied to me. I guess, some people just don't change.

**OWWW! Okay, I know what to write next…but nothing will be up until…Friday? Saturday? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: I wanted to show Chad talking to people on so random besides Sonny and Tawni. You kind of get to see what Chad would be like, if was with a friend. Not really a major chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on "When I Say No, I Mean Most Definitely":**

_Tawni stated talking to Nico and Grady, "Sonny said she had feelings for Chad but Chad said he doesn't have feeling for Sonny when he really does but he let his self-esteem catch up with him and convince him to say no…but he actually is like totally in love with Sonny cause he told me."_

_Chad stared at Sonny behind her at the doorway, with eyes wide with shock. He looked at her with tons of guilt on her face. _

"_What?" Sonny said, in a breathless whisper._

Part 1

Better Drama

Chad's Point of View

I was in pure, utter shock. Suddenly a saying came to mind…"With one lie, comes a dozen more lies." And I never really understood that saying…people get angry when you lie, but then when you tell the truth they still get angry!!! Like, seriously?! Who made up these rules? And then, if you tell the truth saying that you did lie, people get mad, and it's like, I'm telling you the truth now aren't I? I looked at Sonny, snapping back into reality. I looked at Tawni, and she had a look of fear on her face feeling bad about what she did. She should!! Doesn't she know that she totally just ruined my reputation to Sonny?!

Sonny's head turned slowly to mine. Looking in my eyes, in which I melted, she told me one simple statement that I knew all along. "You lied," she said without the slightest hint of happiness, realizing that I lied about_ not_ liking her. She started backing away, with her eyes watering. God, Chad what did you do to her? "I don't know if you lied about liking me or not, but point is…you lied. Period," she looked like she was about to blow my head off.

"Sonny…"I said to her in a sincere voice.

"No!" she screamed at me. "I'm sick and tired of your games, Cooper! One minute your all jerky on me, next your showing me your sweet side! Your so god damn bipolar!! Get out!!" she yelled on the verge of letting her tears out. When I didn't budge to move, she yelled again, "GET OUT!" I wanted to comfort her, tell her the real truth, but there was just so much hate filling the room I couldn't do it. I took a step toward her, with my face extremely hurt as well.

"Get out," she whispered and a small tear slid down her cheek.

I obeyed. I took one last look at her before turning out the door to leave.

Sonny's Point of View

I broke down in front of Chad Dylan Cooper. I couldn't even try to be happy about the fact that he might actually like me. I asked him if he lied, and all he did was lie again…straight to my face…AGAIN!!

The tear slid down my cheek, as he took one last look at me, and turned to leave the room. I quickly wiped it away, getting stronger as I did. Tawni was the first to come rushing over.

"I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I had no idea you were there!" she said to me, honestly meaning it.

I needed someone to confide in, so I really didn't want to be mad at my best friend. "It's fine Tawni!!! It's not your fault. It's his." I said rolling my eyes, as if my heart shattering didn't just happen.

"Whoa!" Nico said.

"Are you okay Sonny?" Grady asked a little concerned.

I hated when people worried over me, so I lied again, "Ya!! I'm totally fine!"

"Chip isn't." I could've sworn I heard Grady mumble.

"Well…"Nico said pausing. "If it makes you feel any better, that was better drama than Mackenzie Falls will _ever_ have!"

I couldn't help it, I bursted into laughter so loud, and they followed after me, laughing too. I love my friends, they were amazing.

Part 2

Tawni and What She Knows

Sonny's Point of View

Tawni and I sat in our dressing room in silence on the couch.

"So…" Tawni began. "Wanna let it out?" she turned to me and nodded, like I had to.

I let out a long sigh. I knew I had to. "I just don't get it!" I blurted throwing my hands in the air. "I asked him, you know when we were talking about the Gilroy interview, if he lied about liking me. And then he told me, in his total sincere voice that he didn't!" I let that out, feeling a little better that I had.

"Well, I don't know if he likes you, but there are strong feelings…" Tawni stated.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I said skeptically.

"Well, maybe he's telling the truth." Noticing the hurt look on my face, she continued. "Maybe it was easy for him to say, because he realized that he doesn't just like you, he loves you."

I waited for Tawni to say she was joking, but she never did. "Wow Tawni," I said dramatically, like Chad does in his acting, with awe at first. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I said losing all my faking, switching back to complete skepticism.

"Well then!" Tawni scoffed. "No way, on earth am I saying he doesn't have zero feelings for you. And if he does, I'm concluding that those feelings mean so much more, than 'just friends'!" she said spectacularly as well.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she shouted back at me.

"No!" I whined. "That's me and Chad's thing."

Tawni threw her hands up in the air as she walked over to the mirror saying, "Ugh!!! Sonny you are so in love, it's gonna get rid of my prettiness!"

_I know._ I thought completely serious.

The worst part of it all was that even though Chad lied to me, I couldn't help but still think about him. "Tawni…"I began, extremely interested. "What exactly did you and Chad say to each other?"

She smiled at me, "_Finally_ you ask!" I kind of giggled, and told her to tell me. "Well, remember when you told me that he needed to talk to me?" I nodded. "He actually wanted to thank me for blocking out what you guys said to each other."

"I don't get it…" I said confused. "Why was it so important that it was blocked out? I mean, he said no, so it's not like everyone would be all 'Wow Chad Dylan Cooper has a heart'."

"Oh, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Tawni sighed rolling her eyes. "He didn't want _you_ to get hurt! Because he loves you! And that moment was like, precious, or something to him."

"Um, Tawni, can you just get on with the point where he actually says he likes me?" I said not wanting Tawni to say the same thing over and over again without telling me how she knows he likes me.

"So…um this is where you might get mad…"Tawni started. "I told him not to tell you about the interview, and he agreed." I nodded since I already knew that.

"Tawni, its okay he already told me. Keep going." I said.

"So I kind of told him, that since I did that, he need to tell me something in return…" I nodded again. "I told him I wanted to know what you guys said to each other. He started stalling, he was _so_ nervous! And then I just kind of guessed. I mean obviously! I'm Tawni Hart, pretty _and_ smart!" She cleared her throat serious again.

I really wanted her to get to the point! Ugh, doesn't she see I'm dying inside, not knowing. I wonder how Chad's face looked when all of this was happening…or Chad's deep shade of …blue…beautiful…eyes…

"Anyways," Tawni said interrupting. Thank god she did…I would've started hyperventilating. "I told him, 'You said no, when you really do like her, don't you?' He was stumped of course! And he nodded slowly, looking so guilty…I mean I never thought I'd live to see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper had guilt on his face. So for that Sonny," she turned to me with no faking in her voice whatsoever, "Thank you."

"That's it? He just…nodded." I asked disbelieving.

"Well…that and he said that it was his ego's fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know exactly…" Tawni scoffed. "I'm not a miracle worker…but I am miraculously pretty!" She walked back to the mirror, and started talking to her reflection.

He said no…because of his ego?! What kind of excuse was that? That just makes his ego so much larger than I ever thought it actually was. I scoffed and then Tawni and I headed out to go to rehearsals.

Part 3

It's Amazing How Fro-yo Can Bond People

Chad's Point of View

I was sitting in the cafeteria, not my usual Mackenzie Falls table, since there was no point when no one is in here. It's seven o' clock, and they kept the place open because Meal of No Meal had their live show today, but I wasn't there because of that. I saw some mean guard in front of the fro-yo machine. I walked up to him.

"Hey…"What was his name…Murky? "Murphy." I said proud of myself, that I could still use my charm. "Would it be too harsh to ask if I can have some fro-yo?" I pleaded just the right amount.

"Well… I did like the last episode, "he said sheepishly. Good thing that even though, it was a number one _TWEEN_ show, adults still watch it. "Oh! I guess you could." He said concluding.

I chose chocolate, the color of Sonny's eyes. I looked around and saw that only half of the lights were on, and that a janitor was cleaning with his headphones playing. It was a dull setting. I went back to my seat, thinking once again, about Sonny. Two people behind me started talking.

"Darn it! Murphy's guarding the machine today!" I heard Grady say behind me.

"Hey look, it's Chip," Nico said whispering to Grady. "He looks a little down."

Did they catch that? Did I really look that unhappy? I turned my head towards them, and rolled my eyes, "You know I can hear you right?" I said annoyed.

They ignored that, and sat in front of me. "So, are you okay?" Grady asked nicely. He was being nice? No pranks or anything? I decided to answer truthfully; there was no point in hiding anything since they heard pretty much everything.

"No." I mumbled looking down at my fro-yo.

"Well…" Nico began. "Want to talk about it over fro-yo?"

"How are _you_ guys going to get fro-yo?" I asked. Then I scoffed, realizing they wanted _me _to get them fro-yo. I thought why not, I'm not in CDC mode right now. I let out a hesitated sigh, "What flavors?" I asked them.

"Seriously?" Nico asked, lightening up his mood. He nodded in approval at me, and I gave him a quizzical look. "You know…"he said. "If you actually did date Sonny, I wouldn't mind that much." What was this…approval?! I almost scoffed, but let it go and nodded smiling weakly; that was my thanks.

"Now…what flavors?" I asked smiling, glad I might have some friends.

Grady and Nico looked at each other, thinking the same thought, as they both said, "VANILLA!"

I chuckled to myself. I went up to Murphy. "So…Murphy," I paused for second. "Do you think I could have two vanilla fro-yo cups?" I asked with a slight puppy dog face.

Murphy glared at the boys behind me, and then turned back to me rolling his eyes. "Fine." He gave in.

I took the vanilla yogurts back to the table, where they sat. "So…" I began. "What are you guys doing here this late? Meal or No Meal?" I smirked…more in a nice way.

They looked at each other. "Darn it! I didn't know that was on today! We could've gone and seen the show!" Grady whined.

"We're having a sleepover at the prop house." Nico said rolling his eyes, ignoring Grady.

"They allow that?" I asked curious, taking another bite of my chocolate fro-yo.

"Well, Grady and I are best friends, and the prop house is our favorite spot. Marshall didn't mind." Nico told me.

"Huh, makes sense. I mean why not? You work here, why not sleepover and wake up for work tomorrow?" I said to them.

We talked for a while about our favorite video games. I had no idea they were into the same ones as me! We talked about their show and they talked about mine, both admitting to watching it. Haha, who wouldn't watch me? But it was embarrassing at first to admit to watching their show, but then it got normal and it didn't matter.

"What's your favorite sketch Chad?" They asked me.

"Well, I liked the Garry & Larry, and the Wicked Witch of the Web. Those were hilarious," I said laughing just thinking about them.

"Umm Chad?"Grady said nervously.

"Yes, Grady?" I asked with a small glare. I told them I knew their names, it wasn't really a big deal.

Nico and Grady must have twin telepathy or something because Nico spoke next, "What are you going to do about Sonny?"

I looked down, dreading the question. "I have absolutely no idea." I replied to them sadly.

**Author's Note: ****Told you it wasn't really a major chapter! I just thought it was cool to see Chad kind of…normal. =] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****I think you are going to like this Chapter!!!!! =D Channy for sure. And for part 3 and 4…I did the same thing I did in Chapter 3. They are the same scenes…just in different point of views. I hope you like it….**

**Chapter 5**

Part 1

Sonny's Still Here?

Chad's Point of View

"Channy?" I scoffed looking at Grady and Nico beside me, on the verge of laughter. It's been two hours since Grady, Nico and I were sitting in the cafeteria. We decided to leave and come back to the prop house, where I would join them in their sleepover.

"Ya! Hey man, don't laugh at us! We didn't come up with it!" Nico said, almost laughing too.

"Did someone say Channy?" An eager feminine voice said at the door. I turned my head to see Tawni, with wide eyes. "I mean, uh, what's Channy?" she tried to cover noticing me sitting with the guys.

"I think you know exactly what that is," Grady said accusingly at her.

She tensed, and then gave in, "Fine, but I'm Channy's fan club's main source, and so can you blame me for needing info?" she said. She covered her mouth quickly with her hand, her eyes with shock.

My mouth hung open. Why was everyone so onboard with Channy? Its not gonna happen because Sonny hates me! "So…" this is going to be great black mail. Wait, why am I thinking that? I'm their friends now. I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest, "You're the one giving information about me and Sonny to the press?!" I kind of yelled at her instead of smirking, like I intended to do.

She laughed nervously. Then rolled her eyes angrily, "So?!?! You guys would make an adorable couple, besides, I'm not the reason that Channy started…Gilroy's talk show is!" she shouted back at me. No one shouts at Chad Dylan Cooper!

"What are you doing here anyways? It's 9," I said with my eyes narrowed and my arms still crossed. I didn't really want to reply to her statement.

"Sonny and I are having a sleepover in our dressing room, and I had to get some DVDs for us to watch from here." She said as she looked at her nails.

"What's with this place and sleepovers?" I asked frowning, but I meant it in a joke tone. Then it hit me.

"Wait, Sonny's still here?" My eyes went wide. I looked at Grady and Nico, who looked nervously at each other, then back at me.

Part 2

Opportunity Knocked…

Still in Chad's Point of View

_Flashback_

_1 hour and half ago: Cafeteria_

_Nico and Grady must have twin telepathy or something because Nico spoke next, "What are you going to do about Sonny?"_

_I looked down, dreading the question. "I have absolutely no idea." I replied to them sadly."But the first chance I can get, I'm going to talk to her." I said trying to be brave._

"_Chad…is this the first girl you've fallen for?" Grady asked trying not to smirk._

_When I didn't reply, he spoke again seriously. "Look, if she really is…you have nothing to worry about."_

_I looked up at him with disbelief. "What do you mean?"_

"_You're Chad Dylan Cooper," he started. Hah. I know, greatest actor of our generation. "You don't fall for girls. But for once, you did." I remembered the time when I was in front of the mirror trying to deny it. He continued, "And so even if in the end, it wouldn't work out…you will get your chance." I didn't want to think that me and Sonny wouldn't work. But then I remembered the rest of the words, I smiled up at them happily._

"_Yea!" Nico agreed."And Chad, promise us, that whenever there is an opportunity to talk to Sonny, you'll tell her the truth." He looked at Grady for a second, "We'll even tell you when there is an opportunity."_

_They waited for my answer. I sighed, "Fine. I promise."_

"_Fine," They replied._

_I gave them a death glare. "Oh no, no, no! Not happening randoms!"_

_They laughed at me and started mimicking me and Sonny right in front of me._

"_Fine." Nico smirked at Grady._

"_Fine," Grady said in a feminine voice, imitating Sonny._

"_Good," Nico said as he snapped his finger, and waved it, rolling his head. _

"_What?! I would never do that! That is the worst imitation of me ever!" I told them; laughing at how ridiculous they were acting. Were me and Sonny really that annoying?_

_Flashback ends_

Part 3

…And I Opened the Door: Chad

Chad's Point of View

"I see an opportunity, Chad," Grady said in a sing-song voice. No!! I wasn't ready to tell her the truth now!

"An opportunity for what?" Tawni asked the boys. She walked over to the couch and kind of crouched behind them so that she was on the same level with their heads. They emerged into a conversation with whispers. Did they forget that I was here too?! "AWWHH!" Tawni shrieked. "Go, go, and go, Chad! You have to tell her the truth!" She was excited for Channy just as much as freaky fans would be. I frowned at her.

"No!" I glared at Nico, Grady, and Tawni.

"You promised…" Nico said glaring back at me too.

Great! What was I going to do now?! I sighed again. _Why am I sighing so much lately? _"I can't tell her the truth guys. Don't you get it?! As much as I want to tell her I lo- like her a lot, I can't knowing she hates me and doesn't like me anymore!" I practically shouted at them.

"As much as I want to say you're telling the truth," I heard a familiar voice at the doorway, kind of repeating what I said. I turned my head quickly, to see Sonny with a small smile. I couldn't help but return the smile. She walked towards me and continued, "I really can't." I smiled again, wider, catching on. She still liked me…for some strange reason…she still liked me. She was closer to me now, and put her hand on my chest. I swear I was going to have a heart attack with her this close to me.

"Just one question," she looked in my eyes.

"Anything," I whispered softly, lost in her eyes. My heart wasn't calm enough to say it much louder.

"Why did you lie?" she asked a little hurt.

Then, the answer came so simple to me, not my ego. Here she was, the first girl I've ever cared about. I whispered again looking in her eyes, "I was scared."

"Scared?" she whispered as well, a little confused.

I gave her a small nod, and explained. "Sonny, I've…never cared about a girl before. You were the first girl I fell for."

I heard Tawni 'awe' still by the couch, but I didn't break my gaze with Sonny.

I continued, "So, yes, I was scared. How am I supposed to act when we're together? What do I do when I make a mistake?"

Sonny had a smile in her eyes, but I wasn't finished yet, "And yes, it was a little bit of my ego. I mean I can picture it…_'Hollywood's bad boy with Wisconsin's Goody Nice Girl_'" I smirked and waved my hand in the air as to show headlines. "But…I don't care what they call us." I said serious again.

I was about to keep going. "And so in the end, Sonny…" Too late. Sonny's lips crashed mine, and I put my arms around her, pulling her closer. She pulled my shirt, to bring me closer to her as well. I could feel the smile on both of our lips.

_Beep-beep. _Me and Sonny broke apart, with heavy breathing. I turned my head and saw Tawni with her camcorder. I almost growled, but then Sonny giggled, causing me to laugh too.

"Oh yeah." Tawni said looking at her camera. "Tween Weekly is gonna _LOVE_ this."

"Wait! Did you record the part where I said—"

"All the romantic, gooey stuff? Yep!" Tawni said giggling. I stared angrily at her.

"Why is she talking about Tween Weekly?" Sonny turned to me frowning.

"Well, apparently…she is the start of the Channy Fan club," I said glaring at her.

Sonny giggled at that too. Stupid cute giggle. I smiled as well. She faced me again, "One more question…"

"Yes…" I said cautiously.

"Why was it so important to you that our 'moment' was blocked out on the interview?" she asked me honestly curious. She didn't get why?

"Well…" I said looking anywhere, but Sonny's eyes, "It was…our moment, and-well- I thought it should've stayed like that" I mumbled looking down at my feet.

I looked up at her, and saw her smiling, and as usual, I smiled at her too.

Part 4

He Opened the Door…Actually, I Walked In: Sonny

Sonny's Point of View

I was looking for Tawni, and I walked to the prop house. I saw Chad standing and Nico, Grady, and Tawni were all sitting there again. Ugh! They were keeping secrets from me, again! I heard Chad yelling at them. Oh great, as if he hasn't hurt enough people, he decides to hurt my friends. I was about to barge in to yell at him for treating my friends that way.

But I heard him yell again,"I can't tell her the truth guys. Don't you get it?! As much as I want to tell her I lo- like her a lot, I can't knowing she hates me and doesn't like me anymore!"

What?! He thinks I don't like him?! Is he crazy?! Truth be told, I just fell for him even harder, just because I heard him say that.

And then I couldn't help myself. I leaned against the doorway, "As much as I want to say you're telling the truth," I began with a small smile trying to use as much as the same words he used as possible. He turned his head toward mine automatically, and smiled back at me.

I walked towards him, never feeling this brave. I told him, "I really can't." I practically just told him that I don't hate him, and that I still like him! What is wrong with me?! But then, he smiled larger, realizing what I actually meant. I moved closer to him, placing my hand on his chest softly, admiring him even more. I remembered how he hurt me though, and I looked into his eyes and asked the one question I wanted the truthful answer to.

"Just one question," Oh no…I shouldn't have looked in his eyes!

"Anything," he whispered. Hah, seems like _he's_ lost in _my_ eyes. I almost smiled at this, but then I regained focus.

"Why did you lie?" I asked him, looking away from his eyes, and back to his chest.

I expected him to use his 'ego' excuse but instead he whispered again, "I was scared."

I was shocked. Chad…scared? "Scared?" I whispered to him, breath taken and a little confused.

He gave me a nod and began talking, "Sonny, I've…never cared about a girl before. You were the first girl I fell for."

I could've smiled so hard that my jaw would be stuck like that. My heart was pounding so hard, I could've had a heart attack, but he wasn't done, "So, yes, I was scared. How am I supposed to act when we're together? What do I do when I make a mistake?" He was nervous, and for that I adored him even more.

And he still wasn't done! God, I wish he would shut up so I can kiss him already!! "And yes, it was a little bit of my ego. I mean I can picture it…_'Hollywood's bad boy with Wisconsin's Goody Nice Girl_'" He waved his hand in the air, showing headlines. I was glad he smirked at that…it would be weird if he was nice _all_ the time.

"But…I don't care what they call us." He said serious again. And that was when I realized…I fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"And so in the end, Sonny…" I was annoyed…sick of it…so I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. I pulled his shirt, trying to bring him closer to me but we were already so close, I just wanted more. He put his arms around my waist…trying to bring me closer as well. I could tell he was tremendously happy as he smiled.

_Beep-beep._ I turned my head and saw Tawni. Chad was breathing heavily. I laughed at the fact that I had that effect on him. He laughed too. It was like we were made for each other. Tawni had a video camera in her hands. I wasn't aware of what she was doing.

"Oh yeah." Tawni said looking at her camera. "Tween Weekly is gonna _LOVE_ this."

"Wait! Did you record the part where I said—," Chad spoke quickly, blushing.

"All the romantic, gooey stuff? Yep!" Tawni giggled.

"Why is she talking about Tween Weekly?" I asked, turning my head to Chad.

"Well, apparently…she is the start of the Channy Fan club," he was mad at her.

I couldn't help it…I laughed at that too. Channy?! Me and Chad had a couple name? Aw…it was so cute! Chad smiled with me. _(May I point out that we are made for each other?)_Seeing that he was mad we were going public, I was a little worried he was ashamed of me. And then that led me back to the Gilroy interview, "One more question…"

"Yes?" he asked, telling me to continue.

"Why was it so important to you that our 'moment' was blocked out on the interview?"I asked hiding hurt, if he was ashamed of me. Hey, I'm an actress…can you blame me?

Chad looked at me with his eyes saying, 'you really don't know?' I really didn't. I waited for his answer…"Well…" he said looking down at his feet, mumbling. Aw! He was nervous again! "It was…_our_ moment and-well- I thought it should've stayed like that" He put emphasis on the 'our'. Gee, he really wanted me all to himself.

I smiled up at him, for being so-gosh-darn cute! He smiled too. And that was when he pulled me in for another kiss. Thank god he did.

**Author's Note: ****I kind of loved this Chapter! But I hope I wasn't too gooey in Chad's speech. I hope you liked it. Please review! I really need some more reviews… =[**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****hey!!!! Thank you SOOO much for all of your reviews! Honestly, I'm a little upset with how this story came out… I didn't want it to be that OOC so I'm putting in a twist sometime soon. School is back!! YAY. (*hint the sarcasm*) hope you like chapter 6! P.S I hope I spelled Santiago's name right! =/ News part may be confusing, but I tried my best! This is actually an extremely short chapter, and I know what to write next for sure but I just wanted to leave it in one part. And it's a cliff hanger, wait no not really. I'll shut up now so you can read the story….**

**Chapter 6**

Santiago Heraldo, Chad, and Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny's Point of View 

"OMG! OMG! It's almost on, turn on the TV, turn up the volume!" Tawni screamed at me, giving me demands after demands.

"Okay, okay!" I replied whining. I got up from the couch I was extremely comfy on (_Thanks Tawni_), and I turned it on to the channel that she usually screams about all the time. Santiago Heraldo came up face to face with me, and I got back up to sit on the couch again. "What's so important _now_?" I asked her, since whatever we watched, was never really _that_ important. I mean come on, it's a gossip show… I could really go without all the drama.

She ignored my question, and took out her phone to text. "Where is Chad?!" she yelled annoyed.

"Okay, Tawni seriously what's going on?" I asked her again, a bit furious. Why did _Chad_ need to be here?

She smiled at me evilly, "You'll see."

Chad walked through the door and complained, "Okay, okay Blondie! Sheesh, I'm here. Will you just chill?"

"You know my name! You said you did… so why are you still calling me that?!" she inquired.

"Right, old habits," Chad told her with a boastful grin. "Now what did you need me here for?"

"Just sit down!" she pointed next to me, I blushed. Chad looked at me and gave me one of his authentic smiles. He came next to me on the couch, and put his arm around me. Is he trying to dye my face red?

"Now watch," she commanded. What am I a servant dog? She just keeps commanding, commanding, and commanding. My thoughts were interrupted by the TV.

"_I'm Santiago Heraldo, and apparently someone was kind enough to send in a clip of teen's heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper, and So Random!'s rising star, Sonny Munroe building the heat in their so called 'frenemy' relationship. For all you Channy lovers out there, hold on to your seats as this clip plays:_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**__**: Sonny, I've…never cared about a girl before. You were the first girl I fell for.**__**So, yes, I was scared. How am I supposed to act when we're together? What do I do when I make a mistake? And yes, it was a little bit of my ego. I mean I can picture it…**__**'Hollywood's bad boy with Wisconsin's Goody Nice Girl**__**', but I don't care what they call us.**__**And so in the end, Sonny…**_

_**Sonny Monroe kisses Chad Dylan Cooper, and he of course kisses back.**_

Santiago continued, _"Well one thing is for sure, I can now label America's Most Hated Puppy Shover, Heartthrob now Jerkthrob, Hollywood's Bad Boy… to Hollywood's Lover Boy. As for Sonny, she's just another girl that fell for the charm. I'm Santiago Heraldo, and I've just proved Channy exists. I hope no one fainted, because I can't help you."_

The clip had subtitles, which apparently made it suitable for _EVERY_ Channy lover. I scoffed. Then I realized who could've done this. OH-NO. No she wouldn't. But she would…. Oh-no she didn't!!! As much as I thought it was sweet… it wasn't sweet!!!! I turned to Tawni…nostrils flaring and all. I looked at Chad, and his face had the most worried expression I've ever seen. Forgetting about Tawni I turned to him.

Chad's Point of View

Hollywood's Lover Boy… Hollywood's Freaking Lover Boy?!?!?! What?!?!

"Chad, are you okay?" she asked me concerned.

I tried to say something nice to here since I…you know…liked her and all, but I was still in disbelief, "Hollywood's Lover Boy!?!??!? Do you know what that will do to my reputation?!"

She scoffed, "Sorry Chad, I thought it was something _serious_." I could totally hint the sarcasm in her voice. She turned to Tawni, obviously angry too.

I wanted to see how guilty Tawni felt right now, so I looked too. Problem is… I only got madder. There she was… giggling. Giggling while she ruined my—I mean Sonny's reputation? What kind of friend is she?

I looked at Sonny, and as usual, she's cute when she's mad. But if Sonny started talking to Tawni… it would not get pretty. So…being the great guy I am, I started the conversation.

"Tawni…" I let out a tense sigh. "I know that you filmed us, but maybe I'll give you a chance and let you explain why you sent it in, when we thought you wouldn't?" I said extremely calm with the fakest smile ever. If she didn't give a good answer, I was going to crack too.

"Actually Chad… I did tell you I was going to send it. Remember… _'Oh Tween Weekly is gonna love this!'"_ Tawni gave me a 'duh' expression.

"Uh, Chad…if I can ask…" Sonny caught my eye with her glare and she was saying all of this angrily to me too. Oh no, what did I do? I mean, it's cute when we are in are usual fights, but MAD Sonny… scares me.

"Yea?" I gulped.

"What's so wrong with being Hollywood's Lover Boy…I thought you said…" her face was in a very calm voice…problem was I didn't buy it. If there is anything you should know about Sonny, it's that calm…does NOT mean calm. She continued, "I thought you said you didn't care what they called us." She got up and stood over me, waiting for an answer, as her arms were crossed.

Oh wait, I did say that…and then I complained about Lover Boy to her…God I'm stupid. Quick! I need a cover-up… "Sonny, of course I don't care about what they call us," I reassured her. "I'm just angry because they affected me more than you," I blurted out. Suddenly, I'm not feeling all that 'perfect' since I made the same mistake twice. "Wait, Sonny I didn't mean it like that…" Too late, I saw her face and I felt like Shaggy does when he sees a ghost in that show…too scared to even move.

"Did you Chad, did you realllyyy? Because," she stated matter-of-factly to me. "Seems to me you did mean it like that." She snapped. "I knew it!" Oh here comes the yelling. If I could run, I would, but then she would get angrier. "Chad, you are _still_ the most selfish, retarded, meanest, most self-centered jerk I will ever know! And to think you changed, to think that you actually WANTED me! I'm so sorry Chad! I never actually realized that you ARE a good actor! Guess you fooled me all this time. What?!" she shouted at me, noticing my face "Did I hurt your feelings?" she said not caring at all.

No, no way. I'm not going to be the weak one. I stood up too, "Well I am sorry too," I told her with fake sincerity. "Sorry that I ever fell for you! I guess there is a reason they call it falling, because in the end you crash! And I'm sorry that there is no way you can _EVER_ get rid of Chad Dylan Cooper. And I know you think that I'm just talking in third person. But there are two parts to me Sonny. One's Chad and the other is Chad Dylan Cooper. Just because you like the Chad side, doesn't mean I'm getting rid of the other one. So I'm not going to change just for you. And no! You don't get to yell at me like that. You want to talk about me, and I'd _loovvee_ to talk to you that way too. But there's nothing I can really say…except that…" I stopped for a moment and acted out 'calming down'. I walked closer to her as she glared at me. I whispered in her ear," Except that Chad Dylan Cooper, just played the charm. And I was right Sonny… Every girl falls for it." I backed up away from her leaving her face speechless, angry, disgusted and hurt. I turned around and walked out the door, slamming it as I left.

**Author's Note Again: ****Wow suddenly I'm giving a lot of these. Okay so I said that I would, A.) Tell you when the next chapter would be up when I finish a chapter. B.) that a twist would come.**

**Next chapter will be posted perhaps tomorrow or Saturday. I know I said this one would be there tomorrow, but since it's short I posted it today.**

**This is NOT the twist. You'll know when it comes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****YAY!!! Today I got a snow day, and its Friday so I had time to write! I started naming the chapters but then decided against it, and just to name the parts instead. hope that's okay. Okay. Now for ideas, you don't need to give me anymore… I already have the next two chapters planned. But if I need your help I'll ask! Okay well…as for this chapter it's not major, and goes in Tawni's point of view for a while. I have a limit of 2,000 words per chapter so I stopped kind of early. Hope you like it anyways! =]**

**Chapter 7**

Part 1

Tawni Town Really Is One Heck of a Town

Sonny's Point of View

I'm not as mad at him as I should be. I was more disgusted with myself. To let myself fall for that, to let him win… and the worst part of it all… is I can't understand why I liked him. I really can't. It's like every part that I did like of him… was erased by the part of him I hated. I never understood why I always fell for jerks. It's like I just get attracted to them automatically. I fell for it so many times. But I honestly believed that with Chad, it was different, that he really truly did feel the same way. I realized that I had been standing there for probably ten minutes just staring at the door he slammed in my face.

"Sonny," Tawni said in a small voice. I needed her. I knew at this moment, I couldn't be mad at her. "Are you okay?" she asked me, knowing the answer already.

I turned to look at her. She stood there with such concern in her eyes. I shook my head a fierce no. Tawni looked around her, thinking for a minute. I looked too. Grady and Nico were speechless too, but they were trying to act as if nothing happened by sitting on the couch watching sports. No cheers were involved. Zora climbed back into her vent leaving the drama. It's a good thing she did. She's young, no one that young needs this kind of pressure.

When Tawni finished thinking, she looked back at me and sighed, "Let's go to my house." I nodded and mouthed thanks to her. Tawni took her phone out, "Marshall, me and Sonny won't be here for the rest of the day. Yes I know we have rehearsals today, but I DON'T CARE! We need our girl time!"

I cannot believe Tawni just shouted at Marshall for me. I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Tawni, but really—"

"Shut up, don't even say the crap, 'Oh I'm really fine, and you don't need to come with me' stuff, because you're not fine and I'm coming with you and that's final."

I smiled at her again, one of my full smiles. And we walked out of the door to her pink Mercedes.

Tawni's Point of View

The drive in the car began awkward, so I'm assuming it will end awkward until we reach my house. The fight was really bad. This was not their usual banter encounter things. And the worst part is…

it was my entire fault. I wish I never sent the tape to Santiago. And Sonny was so hurt, I wanted to turn the car around and just beat up Chad. But she really needed me. And so of course, in the end, when she needs me, I'm here. I wonder what Chad said to her. I hope he didn't swear at her. That would mean I would have to kill him and go to jail for it instead of just a simple beating. And pretty girls like me can't go to jail!! I sighed and looked at Sonny instead of the road real quick. She wasn't crying like I thought she'd be. But then again she could be holding it until we get there. I honestly didn't want to go to my house, but I tried to think of a place where there were zero memories of Chad. I was going to go to Sonny's apartment, but then I remember Chad bursted in during my horrible date. So, that plan didn't work out.

When I pulled in the driveway I expected her to say, "Oh what a beautiful house Tawni especially for the prettiest girl in the world!"

But instead Sonny just didn't say anything, and looked dully at her feet. Chad is so dead.

I didn't want to give her a tour because I know she wouldn't be up for that. Instead I led her straight to my hot pink, light pink room.

"Nice room," she said looking around. Clearly we were both not interested in my room.

"What did he say?" I asked her quietly, breaking the silence. "What did he whisper to you I mean?"

She didn't cry like I thought she would. Instead she gave a weak, hurt, smile. "He said that he played the charm. He was right; every girl falls for it,"

I nodded at this slowly. "But what did he actually say?" I understood that she was blaming herself here, but that doesn't mean he's right.

"No, no, that's exactly what he said. 'Chad Dylan Cooper just played the charm, and he was right, every girl falls for it.' That's what he whispered to me." She said casually. It was scary… it looked like she was about to lose it right in the middle of my room.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked her still standing awkwardly. I sat on my bed and she sat beside me.

"I don't know," she said and then the tears came out. I wanted to cry too. And so I did, I cried because of how bad it was to see Sonny crying. I thought I would never see her cry, apart from the time that she was screaming get out to Chad.

"Why are _you_ crying?" she wiped away her tears and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sonny, the situation was…horrible. And it was all my fault!" And then I cried again.

"No, no, it's not your fault, it's not," She reassured me with her arm around me. Why is she trying to comfort me? It should be the other way around. "Listen," she told me. "I'm pretty sure that even if you didn't send in the tape, me and Chad would've still had that argument."

She was wrong, I was pretty sure that Chad did love her. I could tell, it's just all Sonny can believe is his lies, not the truth that he shows her. I was mad at Chad, don't get me wrong. But I understand where he's coming from. He was tired of being called a jerk when he knows that he showed Sonny his real side, and I guess he just snapped and got mad at her. I was tired of being called dumb but I didn't snap yet. I didn't tell her this though. This was me and Sonny's time to complain about how lame guys were, and how much they suck.

A few hours have gone by of complaining, and it was almost 6:30pm. "Do you want to sleepover?" blurting it out to her.

She gave me a large grin and nodded enthusiastically. We gave each other makeovers, did our nails, and watched sad love movies.

It was the best sleepover, just because it was so typical and perfect everyway.

"Sonny," I said to her during the Notebook. "Can I call you my best friend?" I don't know what got a hold of me. I'm never this nice, but Sonny needed it for one day.

"Only if I can call you mine," she said with her big grin. "Tawni," she started just like I had. "Thanks for this."

I nodded at her, "You needed it. But," I quickly interrupted, holding a finger up. "Just don't be surprised if I'm not this nice all the time okay?"

She smiled and nodded, while she went back to the movie. I did too, and of course we both cried during the ending.

Sonny's Point of View

Tawni's sleepover was amazing! I never thought she could even be that nice. But I'm pretty sure she'll be her usual self today. I walked into the prop house with a smile plastered on my face. It was fake for sure. I still didn't forget what Chad did to me. But I didn't want Nico, Grady, and Zora to worry. And as far as I know, yester day with me and Tawni, never happened. So, here I go with a fake smile. _Everything's okay _I told myself faking it as I said it.

Part 2

Stupidest Man Alive

Chad's Point of View

I walked into the cafeteria with my cast, and sat down acting with all pride like I usually do. I walked in line, not looking at Sonny's table beside me at all, and asked Brenda for the usual 14oz. steak, with the garlic red skin mashed potatoes. I took it back to my table, and stared at it for a while. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling all that hungry.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Ferguson asked me. He plays Trevor on the show. "You look a little down." Is this guy, trying to be my friend. That's just a role, so I would appreciate it if he stopped.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Down?" I scoffed, laughing. "No, not at all." I turned my head quickly at the laughter behind me. I saw Sonny laughing along with her cast mates. I was jealous that she could leave me feeling down even when I'm the best actor ever, and have her feeling and perky towards her cast mates. Sonny's eye caught mine really quickly. I looked away back to my food. I realized I couldn't be here. I couldn't deal with her in the same room. I felt the tension, even if we were tables apart, it was still there. I stood up, for no reason. My cast looked at me like I was insane. I ignored them and left the room as quickly as possible without running. When I got out to an empty hallway, I started to run to my dressing room. Yes, run. Chad Dylan Cooper will run when he's upset okay?!

I opened my door and didn't bother to close it. I was mad. Not at Sonny, she's just _perfect_ right? Mad at myself. I looked at the mirror again and suddenly I never wanted to look in the mirror again. I know okay, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and without a mirror who am I? But right now, I'm mad. So naturally I took the closest, solid thing next to me. I looked in my hand and saw the Tween Weekly Award. Hah, that's ironic. I ignored my thoughts though. Using my right hand that held the award, I started smashing the mirror in front of me, bang after bang, until the mirror was shattered into a million pieces. I let out a deep breath when I was done, and sat down in the chair to look at the smashed mirror in front of me. "I've got to be the stupidest man in the universe." I muttered to myself.

"Can't say I disagree," I turned my head and looked at Tawni. Then she saw my mirror. "Wow," she breathed amazed. "Chad Dylan Cooper broke his mirror; I never thought I'd live to see the day."

I laughed dryly, "Ha-ha. Well we all know how _Sonny_," I spat out her name, "can change people."

She laughed dryly too then calmed down, "Well if it helps, Sonny's got to be the stupidest girl alive too." Tawni told me.

"Sonny is not…stupid," I replied automatically. Isn't this supposed to be Sonny's best friend?

She sighed, "I know she's not, but I just can't believe she actually thought you were playing the charm." Sonny actually believed that lie? "I can't believe she believed that lie," Blondie said reading my mind.

"I'm going to say it one more time," she looked at me very serious while she pointed a finger at me walking closer. I gulped, Tawni was crazy. "Why are you still standing here?" she whined it instead of yelling or hitting me. "You love Sonny, I can tell that, and even after your fight yesterday, for some reason, she loves you. So do you know now why I had to say it?" I stared at her, and I almost smiled, but there really wasn't time to.

I nodded, "Where is she?"

She smiled at me widely. Suddenly, I was glad that Sonny had friends like her. "She left to go home after you left the cafeteria."

I walked hurriedly past her, leaving her standing in my dressing room, with mirror bits all over the floor. I halted really fast for a second and turned around and looked at Tawni, "Thanks."

She nodded, "Go, go, go!" she rushed me off with her hand.

I smiled and walked out side. Chastity was outside talking to Portlyn. They both stopped me, "Where are you going?" Chastity asked me.

I smiled widely at them, "To go get my Sonny."

**Author's Note: ****I actually was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to stick to my limit of 2,000 words per chapter. And it was running over, but I might have one up later today or tomorrow. Wasn't really a major chapter… but I did like that Chad broke his mirror. Honestly I always wanted to break a mirror. =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: YES I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! I just couldn't wait to write more and so I give you the gift of Chapter 8! I also want to thank you guys so much!!! I have a lot of reviews, and I thank every one of you for them. THANK YOU!!!! And I never thought I'd be at chapter 8 right now, so I thank everyone who writes stories, that gave me ideas, and people who simply read this story. Wow. This sounds like a good bye but trust me it's not!!! Okay well… I think you might like this chapter ….. =] *wink-wink*P.S. It switches points of view a lot.**

**Chapter 8**

Part 1

Pizza Man

Chad's Point of View

_I smiled and walked out side. Chastity was outside talking to Portlyn. They both stopped me, "Where are you going?" Chastity asked me._

_I smiled widely at them, "To go get my Sonny."_

They looked at each other, confusion swept over their faces, and then they turned their heads back to me, "My sonny?" Chastity looked at me like I made a mistake in talking.

"Yea," I smirked. "Don't you girls watch tween weekly?"

I walked past them to go to my car when I heard Portlyn squeal with joy behind me, "I knew it! I knew it! I told you he wasn't acting! I get my bet money! HAH! In your face Chastity!"

I didn't turn my head but smiled as I got into the black convertible in front of me. I started the car, and my tires screeched from going to fast as I turned out of the parking lot. As I drove I checked out my face in the mirror real quick. But I really didn't care as much as I wanted to. So instead of worrying about my hair, I pressed the button that got rid of the car's hood, and let the wind blow in my face. It felt nice and I realized I was still wearing my suit. Stupid suit. I took off the jacket and tie, leaving me in my khaki long pants and a simple blue button down shirt. I pulled into the apartment building's parking spots, and not worrying about where to park, I just pulled up to the door.

When I got into the door, I realized how apartments work. I had to ring her apartment bell, and then a buzzard would come on. I'm pretty sure I only knew this because of movies. What if she wouldn't let me in? I rang it anyway, as an idea came up to my head.

"Hello?" Sonny's voice came through, and I don't know why, but I smiled.

"Hello, is this Sonny Munroe's apartment?" I said through a fake Australian accent. Pshh… no wonder I'm a fantastic actor.

"Yes…" she replied cautiously. Hey, at least she's smart about being cautious.

"Congratulations! Someone ordered a pizza for you at this address!" Remembering her favorite I quickly told her what kind, so that she would buzz in. "The person already ordered the exact kind. Is," I pretended through my voice that I was reading off a list, "Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, black olives, and stuffed cheese crust okay with you?"

"Mmmm," I could hear Sonny lick her lips, and I almost chuckled giving myself away. I quickly shut myself up. "Sounds great." She finished and obviously let me in.

_BUZZZ._ I opened up the door, and made my way to her room. I prepared myself for her not wanting to talk to me, for her to just slam the door at my face, for her to just get angrier for playing a joke on her. I expected her to invite me in, and all that would happen would be us arguing and officially never talking to each other again. I dreaded thinking of that, and did not want it to happen. I expected many things. But what she did was definitely something I did _NOT_ expect.

Sonny's Point of View

I waited for the pizza man to come. It sounded so good! I wonder who ordered it, and who knew my favorite kind. I heard a very small knock at the door. I smiled with a huge grin on my face and opened the door. My face fell once I saw Chad standing in front of me. But then I smiled again laughing so hard, "Well, you're not the pizza man." I told him, and laughed even harder. He stood there with his hands in his pocket, and his lips were begging to smile, but he tried to keep a confused expression on my face. I waved my hand in, showing that he could come on in. He walked by me smiling suspiciously and sat on my couch.

Part 2

Are you done?

Chad's Point of View

She…laughed. And when she did I wanted to laugh too. I couldn't help it her laugh is contagious, but I was confused on why she laughed. I mean, doesn't she hate me? She waved me in anyways, and I gave her a small smile, with my eyebrows fixed. Is she high or something?

I sat on her couch, and she sat beside me again. But this time I wasn't afraid to scream '_LIAR!'_ in her face. I was ready to do whatever it takes to get her back.

"Sonny…" I began, she opened her mouth, but this time, I wasn't going let her interrupt me again. "It wasn't charm, okay? I was-just- just angry. I was sick of being called a jerk. And when it comes from your mouth Sonny, it hurts the most."

Sonny's Point of View

"And I can't believe you fell for the lie of me saying it was charm! Of course I wanted you!" he continued. I was shocked, and I knew he wasn't done. So instead of doing anything to talk back, I let him say all he needed to say until he was done. He calmed down, "Sonny, do you know why I told you it was charm?"

I shook my head. It was a good question. If he was going to lie, why would he use that lie?

"Because Sonny, you were shouting at me and I didn't want to look broken to everyone. If I was going to lose you, I would have nothing left of me. So I created a dignity for me. So that maybe, since you took the Chad part with you, I could get Chad Dylan Cooper back. Is this confusing? I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come." He stood up and looked a little nervous, as if he did the wrong thing by coming here.

"Are you done?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "What's in your mind?"

"Well the first thing," it was my turn to talk, "is that I was wrong, and I'm sorry,"

He opened his mouth and I was a little bit mad, "Hey! I didn't interrupt you, so don't interrupt me," I continued, "Truth is I like Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad. I just didn't know it until now. I always thought that I only liked the sweet side of you. But your jerk side is what makes me laugh, and what makes me tumble down. So I was wrong for going ballistic on you like that and wanting you to change. You don't need to change."

"Are you done?" he said with a small smile on his lips, just bursting to come out.

I decided to torture him for a second, "No…" He looked at me with confusion. "The second thing is that I'm really mad that you're not the pizza guy! I was really looking forward to it!" I let it out in a whine more than a serious tone I intended.

Part 3

That Mood Where Everything is Hysterically Funny

Chad's Point of View

I stared at her for a second, before bursting into laughter. And then she laughed too. I had to sit on the couch because my stomach was hurting so bad. She sat down too, from laughing. "Whew," I sighed probably eight minutes later. I turned to look at her, and then I was an idiot and started laughing again! She did too of course. Wow, what did she do to me?! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard since pre-school. And the worst part is I don't even know what we were laughing about. We were just in those moods where everything seems hysterically funny.

"Okay, okay, okay!" she breathed out. I was pretty sure we were done laughing for the day. If I laughed one more time, I swear I was going to faint from cramps.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I told her enthusiastically.

"Ya?" she said eager to know.

I decided to not tell her. "Well actually I won't tell you, but you're gonna have to let me stay here for the next 2 hours…"

"Okay…"she was doubtful, disappointed and excited at the same time. Only Sonny could mix the craziest emotions onto one beautiful face.

"I'm going in the kitchen…I'll be right back," I walked into the kitchen and took out my phone to dial a number.

"Hello Dominos…." I started and ordered.

Sonny's Point of View

I pressed my ear to the kitchen door, listening in. I heard him say Domino's and a bunch of pizza toppings. I smiled to myself. Aw…he was ordering pizza for me. I smiled not believing that all of this actually happened. I knew our relationship was stronger than before. I heard him begin to walk out, and I jumped away from the door, and sat on the couch, looking at the TV, pretending nothing happened when he left.

"So," Chad sat down beside me, "Tell me which part did you hear? Domino's or bacon and pepperoni?" He turned his head to smirk at me.

I opened my mouth in shock. "How did you know—but I was—"

"Actually," he put his arm around me, pulling me into him. What are we talking about again? "I didn't but thanks for telling me the truth babe."

I scoffed, but didn't object to him pulling me in, "Stupid trick." I muttered.

He laughed softly, and I could feel the vibration in his body as he laughed. I rested my head on his chest.

"You have a beautiful laugh," I said softly, not being able to object to my thoughts. I think I heard his heart stop for a second, and that's when I realized he might love me.

"Words can't even describe what's beautiful in you," he told me as he kissed the top of my hair. I rolled my eyes at this, but smiled largely anyways. In a way, that was the cheesiest thing I've ever been told. It even seemed like a pick-up line. But it was different because the way he spoke it, I could tell he meant it. I lifted my head up to look at him, and straightened myself up.

I looked in his eyes, and I felt like crying. Tears of joy, of course. I could not believe he was really here. "I must be dreaming," I muttered to myself. Did I say that out loud?

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I thought I was dreaming. Maybe when we wake up, we'll both remember the dream and end up together like we should be."

I smiled at this but then I replied to him, "Nah, I like everything the way it is right now."

"Me too Sun." he told me. Sun? Was that like a nickname for me or something? I smiled at the thought. Chad Dylan Cooper has a nickname for me!

This moment was perfect, and I looked back into his eyes. I leaned in and knowing what I want, he leaned in too. His face was so close to mine now, and I just saw a million more reasons to think he's beautiful. We were so close, but I wanted to study him a second longer. Once I finished, I put my hand on his cheek. We closed our eyes and—

_BUZZ!!!!! _I jumped at that, and we both backed away, clearly about to groan. "Pizza man!" I said awkwardly, really wishing that Chad wasn't a sweetheart to order me pizza.

He smiled at me and went to get the door a little glumly.

Part 4

The Real Pizza Man Officially Sucks

Chad's Point of View

Stupid pizza man. Stupid, stupid, idiotic, retarded pizza man! He totally crashed me and Sonny's 'almost kiss'! I really wanted that! It _would've been _our first kiss when we are TRULY together. When she first kissed me it was great of course, but this one would've been so much more meaningful. I really hate being a nice guy. Why did I order pizza for Sonny again? Oh right cause I love her. Pshh. Stupid love. I gave her a small smile and went to the buzzard to let him in.

Soon enough, the pizza guy came in and had a smile plastered on his face. I gave him a total 'I hate you but I don't know you' glare and fake smile. He obviously caught on, because his smile went away.

"Well uhh… your total is—" I cut him off and threw a $100 bill at him.

"Keep the change," I sputtered at him and I took the pizza from his hands a little too fiercely, if I can say.

I turned around, still mad, and saw Sonny standing there with a huge smirk on her face, and her arms crossed.

"Is someone a little angry?" she said trying not to laugh.

I gave her a glare at first, but I broke and gave her a tiny smile instead. She came up to me and whispered in my ear as she took the pizza box from my hands, "I was disappointed too."

She went at sat down on the couch, and I, of course, had a big goofy grin looking like a complete idiot standing there.

"You coming?" she asked me, waiting for me to sit next to her. I obeyed and sat down with my arm around her as we watched a romantic comedy. It was the only thing we could agree on since I wanted drama and she wanted comedy. It was called Four Christmases I think? I don't really care, I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, most of the time I was admiring Sonny's facial expressions. By the time it was 5:30pm I decided to leave. I had to go on home for dinner. **(A/N: He left during lunch in case you forgot) **She gave me a quick goodbye kiss, and before I left, I could've sworn I was dreaming. So I told her to pinch me. And she did, she really did pinch me! I was only kidding! But then I knew it wasn't a dream, so I didn't really care.

**Author's Note: Sooo… what did you think???? REVIEW!!!! You better!!! I put up like 3 chapters in two days! And this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. It was pretty much pure Channy. I really hope you did like it. So that's why I'm asking for like 10 reviews for the last 3 chapters! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Okay so I looked on my story traffic thing and I have no idea what exactly hits and visitors mean…**** Does hits mean how many times someone clicked on my story and visitors means how many people viewed my profile or something? so can someone tell me what exactly that means? Another thing I just have to say. DEAR JOHN. Omg. That movie looks so great! Okay so at first I was just checking out the song: run- by snow patrol. Then I saw Dear John trailer in the related videos and I'm all 'Oh!' Didn't my friend tell me about that movie. I clicked on that trailer and…I. died. I heard snow patrol-(set the fire to the third bar) in the background loved the song, watched the trailer the second time. I know how some people have movies that they cry over every time they watch it. And I cried every time I watched the TRAILER. It's a TRAILER. And it made me cry, not once, or twice, but every time I watched it. GAH! I never would've thought I could cry like that just in 2 minutes and 26 seconds!! I am SO seeing that movie Feb. 5****th****. Anyways as for this chapter… (haha. That was random but I just HAD to tell you bout that movie…) Enjoy! GAH I realized that this is VERY late, so please don't hate me. No Channy in this, just moms and their children at dinner. This was fun to write and I needed some new characters. =]**

**Chapter 9**

Part 1

Girl Happy

Chad's Point of View

I swung open my front door of my enormous mansion. I threw my keys on the nearest wooden table to the left. The hallway automatically lit up once I walked in. I sighed, and leaned against the door, sliding down so that my knees were bent up and my back was still against the door. "Woah…" I managed to breathe out. I can't believe it. Me and Sonny….boyfriend….and girlfriend. The thought had me grinning. I mean, seriously how long have I wanted this? For a year now! And I finally have her to myself.

"Honey?" My mom appeared at the other end of the hallway, wiping her hands in the towel that she was holding, that leads to the living room and kitchen.

I looked up, and realized I was still sitting down. I stood up. "Yea Mom?" I asked casually hoping she didn't see me looking like a fool, grinning.

"Are you okay? You seemed…happy…" My Mom said to me suspiciously.

I tried to shrug it off. "Psh, yea…uhm…Mackenzie Falls just got nominated for another tween weekly award. Yay!" I said with horrible fake enthusiasm.

"No, no, no," My mom waved her finger at me, disbelieving. "That wasn't '#1 show' happy. That was…"

Don't say it mom, please, please don't say it.

"THAT WAS GIRL HAPPY!!!!" She said laughing real hard. I groaned and rolled my eyes. And I wasn't even actually smiling because I honest to god wasn't happy right now.

_Flashback_

_I was telling my mom about the third girl I went out with this week. The chick took my mirror from my hands to look at herself. REALLY?! No one touches Chad Dylan Cooper's mirror, and they ESPECIALLY don't grab it from my hands. We were sitting on the dining table talking about it but my mom sighed and interrupted, "One of these days Chad, you're going to fall head over heels for a girl and come home with 'girl happy' all over your face."_

_I scoffed really loud, almost spitting out my pop. Me? Fall head over heels for a girl? I don't think so. "Mom, I seriously doubt that's going to happen. And girl-happy? Really Mom? Really?"_

"_Fine but when you come home and you've got a smile in your eyes, barely listening to what I say…don't be mad when I say 'I told you so!'"_

And ever since then she was waiting for that moment to say those four words… I walked by her, ignoring her snickers. I clenched my fist. I still didn't find this amusing…

"What's for dinner Mom?" I asked annoyed trying to change the subject. My mom is a professional chef. Yea, that's right be jealous because my mommy makes me a better sammich. No really, she has her own cooking show…

"So…anyone I know?" My mom asked me ignoring the fact that I was trying to ignore her. I took a deep tense breath. I should just tell her so that I can eat…I'm a growing boy, I need my food.

"Do you watch So Random?" I asked in a non-happy tone, knowing she would get it right just from that.

"NO!" She said disbelieving, but still laughing. "You fell for the enemy too! This is priceless! And it's the one you ALWAYS complain about!" She burst out laughing again. "Sonny Munroe!" she said in between laughs.

I opened my mouth, but I quickly shut it otherwise I would've started smiling and laughing too. I opened again, wanting to ask her the same question. "Okay, okay. Have you had your fun yet?" She stopped laughing abruptly. I sighed. Finally! I opened my mouth to ask yet AGAIN, but NOOOO my mom starts laughing _all_ over again. This time, I don't even bother to make her stop, so I just smile and let her have her fun…again!

"Okay! I'm sorry! It's just you gotta admit, it's pretty funny." She nudged her elbow in my side.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a small smile. "Yes mom, it is a little funny." I waited a second in case she would burst out laughing again. She didn't. "What's for dinner Mom?"

"Ohhhh, uhm dinner… Tonight we are having Chicken Piccata with freshly steamed green beans and red skin garlic mashed potatoes and it will be done in about fifteen minutes" **(A/N Is anyone else hungry besides me?) **

I licked my lips. God I love my piccata, especially my mommy's piccata. My mom chuckled after I licked my lips. I went to the dining room table. I was glad it wasn't a huge table. With me and my mom being the only ones eating, I really didn't want to shout over the table, especially since she was probably going to overload me with questions about Sonny.

I sat down and soon enough, my mom put a plate of deliciousness in front of me. And she sat down to my left but not right beside me. I opened my mouth after I took my first bite. I was ready to answer her questions.

She held her finger up. "Now, before I ask you a million question… You are bringing this girl over her for dinner, you understand? I have GOT to meet her." This wasn't a request, this was an order.

I nodded. Of course I would bring Sonny here to meet my mom. My mom is the only person besides my cousin Damon and Sonny who knows the nice side of me. I guess I was changing now though, considering my moments with the So Random cast too.

"Now first off, when was the moment you decided you like her? Do you love her? Does she make you crazy?"

"MOM! ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!! Jeesh…"

Part 2

You're in love with Mackenzie?!

Sonny's Point of View

The moment Chad walked out the door, I started squealing. Not because he was gone! I would totally love it if he stayed longer, but I couldn't believe it!!! Me and Chad…an…item. I sighed dreamily, but continued squealing and I honest to god started jumping on the couch with joy like a two year old.

"Honey?!" My mom stood in the doorway, and I froze in the middle of my jump pose and pursed my lips looking at her. She held the takeout food suspiciously and walked to the kitchen counter to set the down. She continued looking at me strangely.

"Hey Mom…" I hopped off the couch awkwardly tapped her arm playfully to the side. "How was work?"

"Good…" My mom narrowed her eyes, clearly still suspicious."How was _your_ day?"

"Oh you know! Psh…the usual…I left work around lunch time though…" I frowned remembering how hurt I was, but then I remembered that Chad came looking all handsome in his simple blue shirt and his khaki pants and his –

"Why?!! What's wrong? Did something happen at work?" She was worried.

"No Mom! I was totally fine! There was no filming that I was needed for so I just came home early…" I said grinning widely.

"And why are you so happy?" My mom asked suspicious again.

"Psh! I'm not extremely happy! This is my normal happy because I've got a 'SONNY' personality. See?" I smiled widely again, not faking at all as I thought of Chad but I did use my denial voice on accident. Stupid denial voice! God, I should try to get that fixed…

"Honey…" she warned.

"Fine! I just- I may have-" I paused and looked at my hands. "I may have realized I like Chad Dylan Cooper" I said softly.

"What?" My mom didn't hear me. All those times she can hear me, she can't hear me NOW.

"I may have realized I like Chad Dylan Cooper." I repeated.

"What?" She asked again.

"I MAY HAVE REALIZED I LIKE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!" I shouted.

"Oh!" She said with a smirk. Then her face fell into concern, and I frowned as she repeated, "Oh…" more seriously.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You're in love with Mackenzie?! Oh honey!" She had an apologetic look on her face. Does she know I said Chad Dylan Cooper, not Mackenzie? Can she hear okay?

"Honey I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. Wait what? Sorry? Why? "I should have never watched that many Mackenzie Falls episodes with you! I never realized you would develop a celebrity crush on him! Especially since you complain about him all the time!!!" I scoffed. Haha, she thought I liked him now because of his character. I played along though…

"I hope I can break this down sweetly to you…" She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me very sincerely. It was extremely hard to not to laugh right now. "He is just playing a character… His life is really not that dramatic…" She explained this to me like I was five and I had to color inside the lines for a picture.

I burst out laughing for a second. "Mom! Mom! I'm talking about Chad not Mackenzie… I know he's just playing a character and I didn't develop a celebrity crush on him. I developed a… normal… like-him-for-who-he-is crush on him."

"Oh! Thank god! I already had to say that same thing to my friend at work and she literally almost sobbed…" My mom's eyes stared up into space, obviously in flashback mode. She snapped out of it. We both walked into the kitchen and sat down and pulled out our Applebee's carry-out food. I licked my lips. Yum! I love Applebee's! Especially Fiesta Lime Chicken…

"So…why were you so happy?" She asked casually as she chewed a bite of her food. I froze in the middle of my bite of chicken, and I was probably blushing a very deep red. I swallowed quickly.

"Because….Chad uhh….kinda came over after I left work to um… well basically…" I paused for a second. I grinned widely, "Well basically, I guess you could call him my boyfriend." I almost started squealing again, but I looked at my mom's face to see her reaction.

I'm pretty sure that if she had a drink in her mouth, she would spray it all out…but luckily she had food, so she chewed first and swallowed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Mom! You need to get your hearing checked okay!?" Really, why was I repeating everything? "Boyfriend, Mom. He's my boyfriend…" I repeated more calmly, but suddenly every time I say that I want to yelp! "Chad Dylan Cooper is my boyfriend…" I was in a very dreamy state.

"Did you ask first?" She asked still suspicious.

"No, actually… Now that I think about it, he actually made the move, but I think he knew that I like him." Yea…the Gilroy interview was still a secret with my mom. But I had a huge feeling that she was going to make me spill everything tonight…

"That's….very….new and mature of him." My mom nodded, which obviously meant… BINGO! Approval of boyfriend is officially achieved. Then she squealed with joy, surprising me. She jumped out of her seat and started dancing in the middle of the kitchen.

"_My daughter's…._

_Dayyy-ting…_

_a movie…starrrr._

_Na-na-na-nahh-na._

_She's got Mackenzie! Whoo!" _

She stopped when she saw me staring at her with utter embarrassment and horror.

"Mhhm." She cleared her throat, and sat down calmly. "So…why don't you tell me from the beginning…"

Oh, dear God here I go…

**Author's Note: ****Told you it wasn't major… But it was extremely fun to write Haha. I will upload probably this weekend… Hope you like it. Check out my other stories… (Run and In the Music)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** I actually wrote some parts at school's study hall. So yea… Somehow I feel like my writing on paper sucks more **than** the typing… Anyways… On with the story…Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10**

Part 1

I'm an Actor! I Shouldn't Blush This Much!

Chad's Point of View

I walked into the lounge of Mackenzie Falls, slightly humming some random song as I took a bite out of the croissant my mommy made me this morning. Speaking of my mom…Dinner last night? Instead of the one hour usual dinners…it turned into 3 hours. I literally just ate dinner, talked with my mom, and went to bed. BORING! I caught my eye on the loganberries and the smoothies that were next to the chocolate fountain. Ooh, yummy. I smiled and walked over to the table that was laid out with the berries. I grabbed a smoothie instead, still humming.

"Are you okay?" Ferguson asked behind me suspiciously. What's with people thinking it's weird that I'm happy? I turned around and frowned at him.

"What's so wrong about Chad Dylan Cooper being happy?" I asked.

"Cause you never are…nice happy…your always _'I'm awesome'_ happy," He said. God, my mom's right. Girl happy _is_ obvious to read.

I opened my mouth to speak and state that, of course I'm awesome. Duh! But _someone_ beat me to it…

"Didn't you hear? He and Sonny are major lovebirds now," Chastity snickered, sitting on the couch filing her nails. And again…what's up with girls filing their nails in front of ME? At least Sonny's not that superficial. I glared at her. I hope I wasn't blushing though.

"Ouch!! Dude, you've got it _ba-ad_!" Ferguson laughed looking at my face. Great, I was obviously blushing.

"Okay, first of all," I said holding a finger up trying to defend myself, "It's not _'lovebirds'_ okay? Normal people say: _boyfriend and girlfriend_," Thinking of Sonny as my girlfriend, probably gave away another blush.

Skyler, who plays Devon, snickered as well. I'm pretty sure my nostrils were flared right now in annoyance. I clenched my fist in aggravation.

"You know what? I'm leaving." I turned around and began walking away with my smoothie.

"Going to So Random's studio?" Portlyn shouted after me, obviously smirking.

I didn't turn around but shouted back as I threw out my smoothie in the trash by the doorway, "Yes!"

When I got to the girls' dressing room, I knocked on the door extremely happy again. When I saw Sonny open the door, I immediately pulled her into a hug, taking her by surprise.

After a second she relaxed, "Whoa!" She giggled. Stupid cute. "Hello to you too."

"Missed you," I whispered in her ear, still into the hug. I pulled away, as did she. "How was your dinner last night?" I asked as I walked by her door and sat on the couch. She sat next to me, and I put my arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"It was…eventful," she stated, obviously only telling me a small portion of it.

I thought of my night and smirked, "Mine too." I pulled her closer, as if that was possible. "How so?" I murmured in her ear, asking how her night was eventful.

"Well…when I told my mom I, uh, liked you she actually thought I liked Mackenzie because of watching too many Mackenzie Falls episodes with her and that I had a celebrity crush on you…" She said. It…is more than that right? "But I told her I like you for…you." She blushed, and I smiled. GAH! Stupid cute blush. Oh wait, she's my girlfriend now, I'm allowed to think that! YES!

"Hah!" I smirked. "That's not as bad as you think. My mom laughed her head off because she got the satisfaction of being right that I would walk in the door with girl happy. And when she found out it was you," I noticed Sonny's nervous look. "Don't worry, she already loves you. She just laughed that I, and I quote, _'Haha you fell for the enemy too? This is priceless!'_" I mimicked my mother's voice. "And she bugged me to death with questions for forever. Dinner was three hours!" I exclaimed to Sonny. I looked at her face and she was laughing too. I playfully glared at her.

She snapped out of it, "Oh dear! My dinner was long too! My mom made me tell her everything! From the moment when you and I met when I was wearing Madge, to now. And what's girl happy?" She asked confused.

I blushed, I think. Where's Tawni's mirror? I looked and surely my cheeks were pink. Great… I pulled out a piece of paper in my pocket and saw the definition my mom wrote and handed me this morning as a reminder of how right she was, and as a joke. I obviously didn't have her sense of humor. Sonny leaned over to look at the paper. I read out loud in monotone, "_'Girl happy is when Chad falls for a girl and has a big goofy grin on his face when he comes home and gives me the fulfillment of being right that Chad would come home one day with a big goofy grin on his face.' _Mom!!" I groaned and spotted Sonny's face and she was giggling.

"Chad don't forget the bottom! _'And Sonny if you're reading this, Chad probably explained to you that I annoyed him to death last night with dinner asking all about you so instead I'm inviting you to dinner tonight! And tell Chad he can't roll his eyes and groan right now.'_ Haha!!! Wow you two are close!" She giggled.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I laughed, "So you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

I pretended to think about it as I looked up then back at her, "No you really don't."

She giggled. "Stop giggling it's too cute!" I blurted out blushing.

She giggled again. Might as well take advantage of this. I started tickling her sides and she laughed extremely loud.

"Chad!! Haha-st-haha-op!!!" We both sighed in the end, and I wrapped my arms around her so that she leaned into my chest.

"That…was…adorable!" Tawni gushed at the door. I looked quickly in her hand to see if she was holding a camera. I do not need any more problems right now. She wasn't and I sighed in relief.

"You two look like…god…it's so cute there are NO similes to describe it!" she squealed. I'm pretty sure me and Sonny blushed again. "I just came to tell Sonny that we have rehearsal…good thing I did." She giggled, not nearly as cute as Sonny's. "If not, she really would have forgotten." Blush again, god I thought I was an actor! What's happening to me?! "Awe, look at you two blush!" I looked at Sonny's face and she was blushing just as much as I was. I smiled at her widely.

She turned to look at me, "Don't you really hate blushing sometimes? It just gives away everything!"

I nodded quickly in agreement. Blushing ruins acting. _My_ acting_. Chad Dylan Cooper's_ acting. "Well you better go, Sunshine. Want me to walk you there?" I asked nicely. Yea, _nicely_. Stupid love.

"No, it's fine. I'm pretty sure Tawni has had enough…" she whispered quietly.

I laughed softly. I stood up anyways, "K, well I'm going to head back to the set. I have rehearsal soon anyways."

She nodded, "See you later." I walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away, I could see her go red in the face. I laughed again at this.

Part 2

Calls in the Middle of Falls 

Chad's Point of View

"_But Mackenzie! You've been telling me to wait over and over again and,_" Chastity sighed dramatically. "_I just don't think I can keep waiting for you to not be ashamed of our love._" She faked a small tear to run down from her cheek.

"_But Chloe, I'm—_"

"_Shh, I can't_," She acted holding a finger up as she turned her head away. She walked past me pretending to be crying.

"_So,_" Fake Devon sneered as he entered the scene. "_I see you handled the deal well… No Chloe as long as you can keep the Falls… Awe,_" He mocked sincerity. "_You gave up love to keep water, because…why again? Oh yes, because I threatened to tell everyone about your relationship that would ruin the company. But know this…I WILL GET THE FALLS!_"

"_Devon, as much as I want to deal with you I_ –" My phone began ringing. The cast groaned as I did too.

"CUT! TAKE 5!" The director yelled angrily.

I began taking out my phone. It ruined my acting! It better be important. _Mom_, it read. I quickly tried to avoid the cast's glares on me. They were probably expecting Sonny to call. "Mom, what do you want? I'm in the middle of an ep!" I whispered into the phone.

"_I just wanted to make sure that you read the note out loud,_" she laughed softly on the other line.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Mom, I read the note and thanks, Sonny read it too." I told her sarcastically. Now the cast began whispering to each other confusedly. I'm ready for the next stage…softly laughing.

"_Oh goody! So is she coming to dinner?_" She asked eagerly.

"Yea, mom she'll come to dinner tonight…" I groaned. _Moms. _And there goes my cast softly snickering. Wait for the next stage…

"_Did_ _you find out her favorite food?_" she quizzed me on the other line.

I smirked. I already knew her favorite, cause that's just how awesome CDC is. "Mom I'm her boyfriend! I already _know_ her favorite. It's pizza. I don't know you could do some homemade thing. She likes two types. You could do bacon, sausage, pepperoni, olives, cheese stuffed crust one. OR you could make the one with white sauce, tomato, spinach or basil, and mozzarella cheese," I stated casually.

"_Wow,_" She smirked. "_You do know her favorite…_" Now I heard the cast coming out with laughter at the fact I just practically knew Sonny by heart. "_Anyways, I just picked out some fresh spinach from the store today… And I have a jar of white sauce I've been waiting to use._"

"Okay, make that one, but I'm not going to let her know what's for dinner…a'ight? It's a _surprise_." My mom? Not so good at surprises. "Love you bye." I snapped the phone shut.

"So how did you know her favorite, Chad?" Chastity laughed. "You haven't been going out _that _long…"

"Yea Chad…how did you know her favorite?" Portlyn crossed her arms, begging to smirk.

I glared then turned my head away casually to change the subject, "Director! We're ready for that scene now!!"

Part 3

A,B,C. I'm Nervous as 1,2,3

Sonny's Point of View

I glanced nervously at my silver watch on my wrist. I was waiting in my apartment for Chad to pick me up. It was 6:58. He's supposed to pick me up at 7.

"Relax! His mom will love you! Who doesn't?!" Tawni reassured me. Tawni came over an hour ago to beautify me. I told her that the dinner was in the house and that his mom was making it. And, BOOM, just like that Tawni knows what I should wear. She didn't want to pick a dress, way too fancy unless we were eating out. She didn't want me to wear casual clothes because, hello, it's still Chad's mom I'm meeting. And so she settled on giving me black jeans that could pass for dress pants, and an elegant yellow chiffon shirt. I looked pretty nice with my hair slightly tamed and a sterling silver bobby pin in my hair to match my watch.

"Tawni! You didn't love me when you and I first met!" I exclaimed suddenly even more nervous.

"But…I'm superficial and I hate people who are pretty besides me!" Tawni said. "I'm pretty sure Chad's mom won't be like that!"

I calmed down for a moment and looked at my watch again, _7:02_. I heard a knock at the door. And Tawni opened the door to show Chad looking extremely handsome. I'm pretty sure I wasn't breathing for a second. He wasn't wearing a tux or anything, which made me thankful I wasn't that dressy and that Tawni actually had fashion sense. He was wearing a blazer, but a casual graphic tee underneath that balanced dressy and casual. He was also wearing dark jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled. He held his arm out, and I linked mine with his.

"Now…I'm not trying to sound superficial or anything…but does my outfit look okay?" I asked him as we walked out to his car.

He stopped for a second to evaluate my outfit, "Hmmm…. Not too dressy…not too casual…yep you're good." He smiled.

"Good"

He opened the car door and got in the drivers seat. I opened my door too and sat in the interior. "Good." He retorted.

"Fine." I turned my head so that I saw his face. He was blushing, and I wasn't. Oh yea! This time, I got the effect on him.

"Fine," He said softly smiling. He started the car and played the radio as my thoughts were about what his mom was like.

When we got there, I was expecting the largest house ever. Instead…I get the largest mansion ever. I opened my mouth to stare at the gates, the amount of floors, and the 3 cars in the driveway. Wow, they're rich and I'm not this classy. She's going to hate me.

"She won't hate you Sonny!" Chad said shocked. Did I say that out loud or can he just read my mind? "And just because we're rich doesn't mean anything. My mom started out poor; she's not going to judge." Oh I did talk out loud.

I turned my head to see his face. He walked beside me to put his arm around my waist. "I hope not…" I mumbled still nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked surprised.

I pulled away and gave him an '_are-you-serious?_' look, "Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe because A. I'm meeting my boyfriend's mom. B. I'm meeting _Chad Dylan Cooper's_ mom. C. I'm meeting a famous professional chef!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

We were at the door now and Chad stopped me before going in. "Look," he began. "I know you expect the whole rich snob vibe to go on. It happened when you met me." I smirked knowing it was true. "But when you go in that door…I'm more nervous than you. It's going to be like the movies when I walk in. My mom will gush over you and show you every baby picture known to man." He explained in horror. I giggled, now I can't wait to meet her. "So please, don't be nervous, a'ight?"

I love it when he did that. I sighed, "Alright…"

I opened the door and took off my coat to hang it on the hooks that were on the side of the door. Me and Chad walked through the hallway, as I prepared for my, hopefully I won't get it, death.

**Author's Note: ****This was originally planned to have the dinner in here but it was really running over so I decided to just write another chapter this weekend. Hope you liked it. Again…not major… =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ****WARNING!! This is a SAD CHAPTER. You might not cry, because I'm not good at making people cry, but that doesn't change the fact that its sad. It was kind of hard coming up with the plot and important stuff, but I think I did okay… Enjoy..**

**Chapter 11**

Part 1

Michelle

Chad's Point of View

I could see Sonny by my side, still nervous as heck. I almost laughed at her for being that nervous, but I decided that would be too rough. I took her hand in mine and she relaxed a little as she turned to smile at me. I smiled back of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't? And honestly, I wasn't really lying about how nervous I was. I already knew my mom would love Sonny, especially since she wasn't artificial, but I really did think that my mom would end up tell my most embarrassing moments of my life and actually pull out the baby pictures. And then she'll be bragging about the girl-happy thing. _Moms._

"Chaddy!!" My mom squealed and walked towards me with her arms out embracing me in a huge hug, causing my hand to be torn from Sonny's. Oh that's just great. Thanks mom, thanks for starting the embarrassment so early.

Sonny's Point of View

When I saw Chad and his mom, I was about to burst into hysterics. He looked at me, clearly embarrassed already. I grinned at him widely.

"Ahh, and you must be Sonny Munroe," Chad's mom pulled away and turned to look at me. She reached her hand out, and I gladly shook it.

"Yes, I am, it's nice to meet you Ms. Cooper," I already liked this woman; she was nicer than Chad was when I first met him.

"Oh dear, please call me Michelle." She smiled at me and I took in her characteristics. She had highlighted hair that was brunette but with gold highlights on top. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun, with a few strands hanging out, making her look like a natural mother. She had slight wrinkles under her eyes and the side of her cheeks but they didn't show whenever she smiled. Then I looked at her clothing. She was wearing a black, but dressy shirt with a small silver necklace with light grey jeans.

"Let's head to the dining room shall we?" she asked us.

I passed through his house, and I'll admit, I was marveled. It was a large house but all of the decorations looked like things you would find in a suburb house, times one hundred. Chad placed his hand in mine, and my heart jumped for a millisecond before calming down. I turned my head to smile at him quickly. As she led the way, completely oblivious to me and Chad, I thought about where Chad's father is… I decided that we were too early in the couple stage for me to ask about things like that, and it might be a soft topic, so I just decided to drop it.

When we got there, sure enough there were only three settings around the circular table, and I gladly took my seat.

"What are we having?" I asked her, clearly excited. It smells like…spinach…and…tomatoes? Are we having spaghetti?

"Chad here told me to keep a surprise," she told me nodding at Chad.

I playfully glared at him. "Oh come on Sonny, don't look at me like that, you know you can't resist me."

I scoffed, "Really Chad, really? We're doing this again?"

"At least my show isn't…" he stopped for a second and turned to look at me, his lips twitching, "You know it's kind of hard to make insults about each other since our shows pretty much aren't rivals anymore…"

"Not for me!" I smirked. "Jerk face!"

"Oh yeah, Sonny. Thanks, you totally reminded me of…" he pretended to think and he put his hand on his chin and stared up in space before looking back at me, "Diva!"

I think I forgot his mom was here, which was why it came as such a surprise to me when I heard laughing on the other side of the table.

"Wow," She smiled largely turning her head back and forth from Chad and me. "This is better than Mackenzie Falls." She quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she just said.

Chad gasped dramatically. I laughed, "Haha, in your face."

"I'm just kidding, Chad," I said softly, feeling bad as I saw his hurt face.

He lifted his face slowly. He grinned quickly and shrugged, "Eh, it's cool."

I opened my mouth in shock, "Ugh! You, you… you actor!"

"Yea Sonny… that's why I'm on Mackenzie Falls," He told me in a 'duh' tone.

I scoffed, and a bell rang. I turned my head in confusion.

"Oh, look at that!! Pi—Food's done!" Michelle exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair eager to leave.

"So…" I began, once she left the room. "What are we having?"

He smiled at me, "Your favorite… which my mom mocked me for knowing," He rolled his eyes. We were in a little trance because I'm pretty sure I was lost in his eyes. And if it wasn't the fact that we were in his house, and he was two feet away I think we would've kissed.

But instead I put my hand out on the table, which meant I want him to hold mine. He looked at my hand, then back at me and pulled his out from under the table and placed it on top of mine, sending tingles down my spine.

"Okay here we are!" I saw Chad's mom come in the room holding an oven mitt and a pizza pan. I laughed to myself, remembering me and Chad just yesterday.

I saw the pizza and realized that, thankfully, it wasn't the same kind as yesterdays. It had spinach, tomatoes, and I think it was the white sauce pizza.

"Oh my god you do know my favorite!!" I exclaimed, completely unaware that I said it out loud, but then I turned to smile at Chad, and he looked so happy in his eyes.

"Yep, totally recited it over the phone when I asked what I should make," Michelle chuckled at her son.

"Mom," Chad whined to his mother. I just laughed at this, loving Chad more.

Part 2

The Reason for it All 

Sonny's Point of View

"So… you changed your name to Cooper because the name Goldfarb was bad for your rep?" I asked skeptically, especially at how large his ego was even when he was a child.

He nodded, "Um, yea, that's pretty much it." He stood up, "I'm going to head to the bathroom."

He was leaving me alone with his mom? Is she going to start making threats or something? I looked at her nervously and she had a sad glance placed on Chad as he walked out of the room. She cleared her throat and face of emotion and turned to me.

"Before you say anything, are you one of those moms that play nice when their son is around but then make all these threats against me?" I asked, not really meaning for it to come out, but I had to know.

She laughed half-heartedly, "No, no I assure you I'm not like that." Her face was full of remorse once again. "I can trust you right? I know my son cares very deeply for you, and you are very different."

I hated seeing someone so sad but I knew in a lifetime that she could trust me. I never plan to go against Chad and his mom, seeing as how close they were. I nodded and spoke sincerely, "Yes, of course you can. Ms. Cooper, I adore your son more than he knows. I have no intention of going against anyone, especially you and him."

She smiled grimly, "Thank you. And the reason I asked is that I want to tell you something."

"Yes, please go on." I nodded eagerly.

"That's not the reason… he changed his name," she paused for a second and looked at her hands nervously. I slid my seat next to her and placed my hand on top of hers for comfort. I had a feeling this was about Chad's father. "Chad's father… well…" I knew it was about him, "In the beginning Chad and his father were very close too. But one day, he left for another woman and her family. And Chad began to doubt himself as a son. He felt as if he had done something wrong."

My eyes were watering. How could, Chad, ever doubt himself? He was everything anyone could want.

"It was all so sudden. My husband and I were inseparable, just like we were with Chad. When he left one day, with a note and his things gone, I fell into a slight depression, blaming myself. Chad helped me out of it. He was only thirteen," She shook her head shamefully. "He didn't deserve to see me like that. You say me and Chad are close… we are. He's helped me. But what all of this has to do with his name, is that originally Chad Goldfarb was when I was married to my ex, but seeing me in my depression, put a large amount of hate towards his father, so he begged me to change his name, using my maiden one. I agreed. I saw him with his confidence rising larger than it should be. At first I thought, it was bad. But then I discovered it was all fake, it was just the walls showing."

A few tears ran down my cheek. Chad is a better actor than everyone gives him credit for. Chad had gone through so much, and yet he was so strong for helping his mother through everything.

"I knew that one day those walls would crack. He would let someone in, and begin letting more people in. That day has come. Thank you Sonny."

I looked at her confused, "What—what do you mean? I haven't done anything…"

"But you have Sonny. He let you in, and you showed him it's okay to trust. And that's why I had to invite you. I had to know who he was willing to trust, and see if she was some backstabber. But you are greater than I gave credit for," she smiled at me now, a real smile.

I smiled back, and quickly wiped my tears away.

"So, what did I miss?" Chad asked clapping his hands. He looked at me and his mom, "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Chad. We were just discussing…well, none other than your most embarrassing moment of the century."

"What?! What did she say?" Chad glared at his mom, but his eyes were filled with horror at the same time.

"Oh…just Camp Peek-a-boo," His mom stated.

When Chad wasn't looking, she mouthed me a thank you and I nodded.

"Camp Peek-a-boo… maybe you should repeat the story Michelle," I told her playfully.

"Ahh, we're on a first name basis now. That's good. Haha, I would love to, Sonny." She chuckled.

Part 3

Now That I Have You

Sonny's Point of View

"Psh, can't believe my mom sometimes," Chad said as we walked out to his hallway by the door.

"It's okay Chad, I totally adore her," I laughed.

"Of course you do," he smirked. "She told you about Camp Peek-a-boo!!"

I couldn't hold back the laughter inside of me when he mentioned it.

"Haha, hilarious," he said sarcastically. "Ready for me to drive you home now?"

I nodded, as I calmed down.

When we got in the car, I had a sudden urge to talk about what his mom told me. But I didn't want to get in a car crash if Chad goes in shock.

"So…" he stated awkwardly.

"That was fun," I told him casually.

"Yea, yea it was."

AWKWARD SILENCE. Usually I would actually say that, but I couldn't stop thinking about Chad's father. What kind of person attaches them self so closely to their wife and child, and then just leaves them randomly for another woman. Sick pigs. I shook my head in disgust.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked glancing at the road and my face.

"Um, nothing," I creased my eyebrows and cleared my throat.

"Sonny… I know you well enough, that you're lying, even if you didn't use your high voice," he chuckled.

Chad's Point of View

When she didn't answer, I asked more serious this time, "Sonny, seriously what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get in a car crash from state of shock," she said looking guilty.

I didn't say anything until I pulled into a gas station and parked the car. "Can you tell me now?" She's not…doing what I think she's doing is she? My mom probably cursed me with too many embarrassing and horrible stories that now Sonny wants to break up with me. "Are you breaking up with me? I know my mom may have told you horrible stories—"

"No Chad it's not that—"

"Or she may have even convinced you I'm not a good guy or something but seriously I'm not—"

"Chad, I assure you that I'm not—"

"That bad, I really can be a good guy. And I know I probably sound a little desperate but—"

"I KNOW ABOUT YOUR DAD!" I stopped talking. My dad… I closed my eyes in anger, but calmed down remembering that Sonny was here with me.

I turned my head to Sonny and opened my eyes and she had guilt all over her face, "You what?" I let out a breath in disbelief.

"I… I know about your dad Chad. I'm sorry I shouldn't have blurted it out like that… I just… I would never break up with you okay?" She told me in a small, sorrowful whisper. "Although, I understand why you would be mad that I know, so it won't come as a surprise if you break up with me—"

I unbuckled my seatbelt, and reached over to hug her. She stopped talking and I placed my head on her shoulders, not crying…but very close to it. She placed her hand on my head, comforting me.

I pulled away, and I may have had a few tears on my face. "My mom told you, didn't she?" I wasn't angry… but slightly glad that my mom could trust Sonny like that.

Sonny nodded softly, and I let out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at me concerned.

I put my seatbelt on and started the car. I took her hand in mine, "I am now that I have you."

She smiled at me. This was a moment, I wasn't going to forget.

**Author's Note: This was supposed to be a happy chapter originally, but I've been stuck listening to sad songs. =/ **_**Believe In Me, Is it a Crime, Jezebel **_**But I think it came out as a better chapter this way, don't you? Review if you want.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****I'm losing ideas for this story, so this chapter is just a little throw in… I don't have any major plan for the chapters to come, and I really need one or this might turn into a very dull story. I guess I could just take you through their relationship with not much problems, meaning lots of Channy, or there could be like one big problem through it all, meaning lots of Channy. See my dilemma here? And as for star struck, I just listened to the song, and I liked it and I needed a good song for Chad. =]**

**Chapter 12**

Part 1

I'd Wake Up For Her

Chad's Point of View

_"STARSTRUCK!" _

"ARGHH!!" I screamed as I heard the loud blast of music. I sighed, whew, just my alarm clock radio.

_"Camera flashes, cover of magazines." _

I groaned at looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock…and it's Saturday?!? Why is my alarm clock scheduled on a Saturday?!?! I hit the snooze button, and tried to go back to sleep.

"No, no, no young man. Don't you even think about it!" I opened my eyes, and saw my mom standing in the doorway smiling smugly.

I groaned again, and got up from my bed. "Give me a good reason to be up on a Saturday this early," I looked at her expectantly, with a smirk forming. Psh, she had no answer for this.

She looked smug too, "Sonny."

My smirk was wiped off. And I glared and slightly rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Do you want me to go get Sonny so she can finish this fight with you?" My mom teased.

"Mom!" I walked up to the door, and shut it in her face, politely though. I took a shower in the bathroom connected to my room. I quickly changed into some dark jeans and a graphic t-shirt. I walked down to the kitchen, and saw that my mom didn't cook anything. Instead there were two bowls of cereal. I didn't mind though, my mom has been cooking non-stop for the last few days. She deserves a break.

"So what does this have to do with Sonny?" I asked her.

"You and her have a Channy interview at 10," She said taking a bite out of the cereal.

What?! "Well, thanks for telling me last minute, Mom," I said sarcastically.

Ignoring my attitude, she replied, "No problem."

"Need a ride?" She asked.

"Mom… I, uh, can drive and I have a car, so…. No." I stood up and handed her my bowl.

She just stared at it clueless. Then she scoffed, "Do I look like a maid?"

I groaned and walked to the dishwasher myself.

"K well, buh-bye." I kissed her on the cheek quickly, before heading out to my car.

Part 2

Warning Mom and the Radio

Chad's Point of View

I sat in the driver's seat before taking out my phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey girl, need a ride? It's a good day to put the hood down." I asked her smiling, but she doesn't know that.

_"Oh yeah, the interview. My mom told me about it… five minutes ago"_ she scoffed. I laughed at this.

"Same here, ride?" I asked again.

_"Uhm, one sec. Hey mom can Chad pick me up instead?"_ She asked her mom.

_"Sure sweetie, just behave."_

_"Yea, yea, whatever,"_ she said laughing into the phone. _"Wait what do you mean hood down?"_

"Uh, my car is a convertible…the hood was up last night so you may have not noticed…" I told her. In a way, last night was one of the worst and best nights of my life. It sucked that Sonny had to see me so vulnerable, but I loved that she was there for me.

_"Oh yeah, the hood was up… because it was raining…"_ she seemed hesitant.

"Uh, well I'll be there in 15 minutes, k?" I told her. Not really sure of what to tell her.

_"Mhm, see ya!" _she had a peppy voice again, which made me sigh in relief.

The drive passed quickly since all my thoughts were placed on the beautiful brunette.

"Hey!" she said as she opened the door. "Nice to know it's actually you, and not some pizza guy." She joked.

I smiled widely, and chuckled a bit. I took her sight in. She was wearing a long sleeved plain shirt and a loose flowery tank top on top. She looked like her normal self, in other words, cute as ever.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yup. Bye mom!" She was about to close the door, but it was pulled back open by none other than Connie herself.

"No, no, no! You're not getting away that easy…" She looked at Sonny. Sonny groaned at her mom. What's going on? Then she turned to me, "Hi, you must be Chad Dylan Cooper," she said sweetly.

"Uhm, we've met before…" I told her confused. I busted the door open, when that Hayden dude was here with Tawni. Yea, turns out Sonny's mom wanted to know who left a footprint on the door. When she learned it was me, from Mackenzie Falls… let's just say she kept the footprint.

"Yes, I know, but I never met you as my daughter's boyfriend," I think I blushed. "So, now I have to act like the actual mother, instead of a fan of Mackenzie Falls, okay?"

I nodded quickly, kind of scared now.

"So follow me, and we can have a little chat alright?" god, her smile looks to nice to be true… in other words, evil!

I looked at Sonny, and she shrugged sorrowful. 'Sorry' she mouthed.

I followed Sonny's mom and turns out she led me to the balcony of the apartment. She closed the door, which happened to be soundproof glass.

"I have a few questions, alright?" I nodded.

"Will you break her heart?"

"No," I said within a heartbeat. If she keeps asking questions like these, she's getting the same answer and a very annoyed Chad Dylan Cooper at the end.

"Will you cheat on her?"

"No," I said letting out an annoyed breath at the end.

"Will you lie to her?"

"Okay listen, I like Sonny more than anyone I've ever liked. To tell you the truth, she's probably the only one I honestly like. So if you keep asking questions like these, the answer's no. I wouldn't lie to her because she's too perfect to be lied to. I wouldn't cheat on her because there's no one better to be with. I wouldn't break her heart, because frankly, who would be stupid enough to wipe the smile off of her face?" I told her. Yea, CDC is officially annoyed by Sonny Munroe's mom.

She smiled at me, and I let out a sigh in relief. "I have…just one more question…"

I nodded, I just hope it's not a distrust worthy question.

"Do you love her?"

I froze, and my eyes widened. What if she spoils it?

"Just tell me yes or no. If it's no, that's okay as long as you like her… I just want to know," she sounded sweet, like she actually trusted me now.

I sighed, "I'll—I'll tell her when I'm ready… But yes, I do."

She smiled very wide, "That's all I needed to hear."

"Can, uh, can I leave now?" I motioned to the door, and she nodded, still smiling.

"Sonny! We can go now!" Sonny got up from the couch in the living room, and smiled, making me melt.

"Okay, bye mom!" she called out. I turned to her mom, who was clearly happy now, and didn't look suspicious at all. I waved to her too.

"Bye honey, bye Chad," she waved back.

"So what did she do to you?" Sonny joked when we were in the car.

I smiled at her. God, she looked beautiful when the wind messed her hair up. Then I focused my eyes on the road again. "Asked me motherly questions, it's all cool though, she actually trusts me now."

"Radio?" I asked Sonny before she could ask for details.

She shrugged, "Sure."

I turned it on and the first thing I heard was, _"STARSTRUCK!!"_

I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?!" Sonny shouted over the music.

I turned it down, "Nothing, it's just this song is playing everywhere and is what woke me up this morning."

"Oh, do you like it?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah, and the movie looks good too… reminds me of us," I told her.

"How so?" She blushed at my comment, unsure if it was good or not.

"Well it's about a conceited jerk face that falls for a down-to-earth girl who doesn't fall for his charm, but for the real him," I told her.

"Wow, that sounds exactly like us," she laughed too. I took this as cue to turn the music up.

Part 3

Actress, Actor, Whatever! 

Chad's Point of View

When we got to Tween Weekly's building, surprisingly there were fans outside of the door. The interview was dull and pretty basic asking us how it started, blah, blah, blah. We didn't tell them about the fight. Some things are just supposed to stay personal, okay? By the time it was done it was noon. Wow, I can't believe we spent two hours of worthless questions. I yawned. This is why I don't like waking up on Saturday's.

"Sleepy?" Sonny teased as we walked out the back door to the car.

"Yea, I'm not used to waking up early… And that interview was worthless," I told her honestly.

"Oh, okay Chad, sorry didn't know I was that bad to spend time with…" she said sarcastically.

Did I hurt her feelings?! "Sonny!! I didn't mean it like that, you're amazing!!" I said basically rambling anything so that she wouldn't be mad at me.

She laughed, "It's okay Chad, I know you didn't. Honestly, I thought it was worthless too. They basically asked completely gooey stuff, and nothing original." She tricked me again, ugh. But I love Sonny for not being gooey like other people. I completely agree that Tween Weekly needs to work on their originality in the questions they ask.

"You're such an actress," I told her playfully.

"Psh, duh! The best of our generation!" She told me over-confident.

I glared at her and opened my mouth with fake shock.

She defended herself, "Hey! If you get to be the best actor of our generation, I get to be the best actress okay?"

Oh yeah… actor means boy, actress means girl. "Oh yeah, okay cool with me," I shrugged.

"Hey how 'bout we go out for lunch and some coffee to wake you up?" Sonny asked me slightly nervous. I'm the guy. Shouldn't I be the one asking her on a date?

"Sure," I smiled. After all I remembered that Sonny isn't the girl you'd expect her to be.

Part 4

Damon

Chad's Point of View

"Haha, you two did not do that!!" Sonny was in hysterics at the coffee shop we were at.

I looked around nervously, and most of the shop was close to realizing who we were. "Sonny," I whispered. "Keep it down."

She looked embarrassed when she realized that the people were glancing at us. "Sorry, haha, I just cannot believe that you and your cousin actually streaked by the church when you were six!!! Let alone the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper did that." She laughed again, but covered her mouth as she did so. I took her hand from her mouth, and she looked at me confused.

"I'd rather get caught then not see that smile," I told her charmingly. She rolled her eyes, but blushed anyways. Then she calmed down and changed the subject.

"So when am I going to meet this guy, Damon?" she asked me. Yea, I told her all about the other person I was close with, my cousin.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's in college at University of Phoenix working for his Psychology degree."

"But that's in California, isn't it?" **(A/N: Is it? I wasn't sure, but I looked up California colleges and that came up, oh well pretend it is)**

I nodded, "Yea. I just don't really want to bug him or anything,"

Sonny looked sympathetic, "You can never bug family!" I eyed her suspiciously. "Well, you can but family always wants to see you."

"Not always," I mumbled. Stupid dad.

"Oh my god, Chad I am so sorry… I didn't mean to…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

I shook my head fiercely and casually, "Sonny, it's fine." I grabbed her hand from across the table, and she blushed and smiled.

"Good,"

"Good," I replied, trying not to smile.

"Fine," Too late.

I grinned widely, "Fine."

"So, how 'bout it? Let's go visit your cousin!" she said excited.

I pursed my lips for a minute, before giving in. "You do know it's a two hour drive?"

"I do now, but it's still fine. I have nothing going on for the rest of the day." She was still excited obviously. I didn't mind either, if Sonny was going to be here with me in the car alone for two hours.

"Okay then…" Secretly, I was overly excited now too.

**Author's Note: Okay so we're meeting Damon in the next chapter!!!! He was mentioned in Chapter 9! And I was watching the Vampire Diaries at the time, so don't be mad at me for the name… =] and I kind of have an idea of where this is going… I want to pursue Damon off as a good guy. So for anyone who is hoping Damon is a big jerk that tries to steal Sonny away, you can wipe that idea out of your head…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: ****HEY!! I just saw Dear John yesterday, and I won't spoil anything but say that I cried like for ¾ of the movie. Now that it's the weekend there are SO many previews for Starstruck. Honestly, it looks like a pretty adorable movie. And since, (as always), I'm spending my Valentine's Day alone, I'm glad that it'll be on. I hope you like this chapter; it was really hard to decide on how to write Damon's character. Oh and if you're wondering what he looks like… I watched vampire diaries on Thursday, and Damon looks REALLY cute with his hair kind of curly. So that's what he looks like. =] (P.S, I'm not sure but it seems like my vocabulary is slightly larger in this…so grab a dictionary if you need one?) Oh, and I'm asking for reviews that reach me up to… 67 or 68. That's all. I'm just trying to keep it a base of 5 reviews per chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 13**

Part 1

Overwhelmed

Chad's Point of View

"Sonny!!" I whined pleadingly, glancing back and forth at the stubborn brunette and the road. She was sitting in the passenger seat, with her head and body turned towards the side. Clearly, she doesn't want to talk to me.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that!" I groaned in frustration. This girl is so annoying!! "Fine, you know what don't talk to me. It doesn't change the fact that you're worked up about nothing." I gave up. I turned my head to the road this time, not glancing at her.

"Worked up about _nothing_?! _Nothing_?! Chad, you know what you said was wrong. Gosh, how could you even say that to me?! Don't you know how much it hurt my feelings?!" Oh, so now she talks to me.

I turned my head to see her face covered in shock and anger, but before I could absorb myself in her looks, I turned my head back to the road.

We've been on the road for an hour now and already included ourselves in an argument. I mean, she should know that I am a guy. Of course I'm going to think Megan Fox is hot! It's not my fault Sonny has such high ratings of jealousy.

_Flashback (15 minutes ago)_

_ "We're here with Brian Austin Green at Q one-oh-four. So Brian tell us, how do you feel about the fact that your girlfriend, Megan Fox, is the lead source of every guy's fantasy?" _ The interviewer asked on the radio that Sonny and I have been listening to.

_"Well, it would be weird to say I wasn't jealous, but it would be even weirder to not understand why she is the source for them. I mean, who can deny that she's purely hot?" _He answered, smug.

"Yea, who can?" I said out loud. I really hope Sonny didn't pay attention to that…

"Oh, so she's the source of your 'fantasies', Chad?" Sonny said surprised.

"Well, she's Megan Fox!" I exclaimed. That's a good enough reason, I know it is.

"How does that explain anything?!" She must have a mind reading power…

"Oh come on, it explains the fact that she's hot!" I blurted. Sonny's mouth dropped open in shock.

"So what am I? Ugly?" She asks clearly unhappy.

"No… you're just not…hot," Sonny's cute and beautiful. Besides I always thought that girls hated being called hot.

"Excuse me?! What does that mean?! That's like saying that I'm not ugly but I'm not good enough to be in your fantasies?! You know what, don't even talk to me!" She shut the radio off and turned her body away from my side.

I didn't respond. What was I supposed to say? I still think that Sonny isn't hot, just cute. And then she'll probably think that means I'm under-ranking her looks. Ugh, girls…

_Flashback ends_

"Sonny, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay?! I just think that you're not hot," She winced but I continued, "You're just…cute." I said softly, I was going to add in stupid before cute, but come on, do I really want to anger her more?

"But that's like telling Zora, 'You're not a genius, you're just smart!'" she complained sarcastically to me.

"No…" I stretched it out for her. Using her same words I decided to say it so maybe she'll stop getting angry. "It's like telling my girlfriend she's not hot, she's beautiful," I told her quietly in a soft voice looking at the road after I said it. We have about 20 minutes to go…

"Oh so now you have another girlfriend?! I can't believe your cheating on me! How could you do such a thing?!" She began rambling on the fact that I was cheating on her. Okay if I clutch this steering wheel any harder, it'll break in half. God, no offense, but right now she's being really stupid!

"NO!!" I screamed, "I'M TELLING YOU!" She shut up, finally. I got quiet again, "I'm telling you that you're beautiful…" I mumbled.

"Oh."

I scoffed, "Yea, 'oh'" I sighed deeply, "Sonny, how many times do I have to tell you that I wouldn't cheat on you, okay? How do you even think that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really overwhelmed…" she said with an apologetic smile.

"Overwhelmed about what?" I was glad we were having a normal conversation now.

She let out a relieved sigh, "Everything."

I turned my head away from the road and looked at her, showing that I wanted more than that.

"Overwhelmed about you and me, your dad, your cousin, my mom, my show… everything…"

Suddenly I felt apologetic, "Sonny I don't mean to put you through any of those things… I'm sorry you had to know about… all of that. The last thing I want to do is overwhelm you with all of my family drama." I smiled a bit at the end, and she smiled at me too.

"Oh no, being with you is great, believe me," she laughed, "and just because I'm overwhelmed doesn't mean it's not happy overwhelmed. I guess everything between you and me is going great that I'm just expecting something terrible to happen. I know you wouldn't cheat on me, Chad. And thank you."

"For what?" I said smiling. "For being this awesome?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "No, well yea, but thanks for telling me that you wouldn't."

"I only say what's true," I smirked.

"So…why is Megan Fox every guy's dream girl?" she asked curious and smiling smugly.

"Uhm," I really don't want to tell her that it's her legs. I mean, when she wears all of those short shorts and dresses, who wouldn't think she's hot? I looked for my way out of the question, and thankfully one came up. "Oh looky, we're here." I added in nervously.

She looked around too, and then glared at me, "Fine, but we're still going to finish this conversation."

"Fine," I complained.

"Fine," She smiled. Ah, I see what she's getting into.

"Good," I glared.

"Good," she completed, and I parked the car in a spot. I got out of the door, and went around to Sonny's door to open it as she was getting her purse together. When I opened it, she looked at me surprised.

"I'm not fragile, Chad. I can open my own door," Sonny smirked but smiled at the same time.

I shrugged, "Eh, I'm in one of my moments."

She smiled again, and we made our way through the campus, thankfully, without being recognized. Well, not to mention, I was wearing sunglasses and Sonny was too.

Part 2

Receptionist

Chad's Point of View

I got up to the front entrance and I prayed that the receptionist wouldn't know who I was.

"Can you tell me what building or room or whatever Damon Cooper is in?" **(A/N: The name Cooper comes from Chad's mom's side, remember? Chad's father's name was Goldfarb but he changed it. This is Michelle's sister's son.) **I asked the receptionist slightly annoyed and rude. And because of my attitude, Sonny nudged me in the arm with her elbow. I almost laughed, was that supposed to hurt? But I became nice anyways.

The lady was young, she probably actually went to this college, and this was some part-time job for her to be a filer person. The glass between us was covered with all of these party invites. Hah, they don't have cardboard cutouts of themselves… I saw her roll her chair back and go through a bunch of folders. Finally reaching the one she wanted, she pulled in out and rolled her chair back up to the window. She opened the folder up quickly, "According to this, he's in building D, room 213."

I sighed annoyed again. "Do you have a map or something so I know how to get there?"

"Oh you don't go to college here?" she asked surprised.

"No, I'm Chad Dyl—" Sonny smacked me really hard on the arm, and stopped me from saying my statement. Her eyes widened behind the brown frames she was wearing. What was she so worked up about? Oh yea, we have to keep our identities secret right now.

"Oh well then you need a visitor's pass," She pulled out a clipboard from under the countertop, and handed it to me. "You'll just need to sign your names here and write who you're visiting."

"Uhm, Sonny…" I turned to her, rolling my eyes.

"Yea, yea, they would've found out eventually." She gave up, and took off her sunglasses. I smirked. No one watches her show anyways, it's not like a bunch of fans would surround her saying—

"Oh my god, you're Sonny Munroe from So Random!" The receptionist said in shock. Wow, guess the ratings did go up for that show.

I took the clipboard from her hands and signed my name, Chad Dylan Cooper, and then handed it back to her, hoping that she'll just plainly scream or go into shock. As long as she doesn't say my name…_out loud_.

Her eyes widened, and then she spoke softly, "Wow, what is the world's hottest teen couple doing here?"

"Nothing special…just visiting someone." I told her casually.

"Oh okay, well this piece of paper is worth millions…" she sighed dreamily, and then snapped out of it, "But she needs to sign her name too." And with that, Sonny stepped in and got the clipboard and quickly signed her name.

"K, map?" I asked the woman. She pulled out a pamphlet about the college that turns into a map when you open it all the way. I reminded Sonny to put her glasses back on, and we left out of the main entrance. She told me which way to go, and then we reached the building. Sonny and I walked hand in hand up until we reached the door.

Part 3

Show Me What You're Made Of

Chad's Point of View

"I can't do this," I said panicked and turned around, but Sonny's hands were placed on my shoulders and I was looking at my hands in frustration.

"Hey! Look at me." I didn't. "Look at me," she repeated, earnest this time. I raised my head up to meet the brown eyes. "You _can_ do this. You're Chad Dylan Cooper for Christ's sake! Show me what you're made of." She smiled, and really that was all I needed.

I turned back around and looked at the door. I knocked three times.

_"Yea, one second!"_ Damon called out from the other side.

The door was opened and I saw Damon with his black smooth hair, short but wavy and he was wearing an L.A Lakers jersey and athletic long pants. "Chad?" he asked surprised.

"Surprise?" It came out as a question because I said it with terrible enthusiasm and a strange smile.

"Um," he was just as stumped as me, "Do you want to come in?"

I turned to look at Sonny pleadingly but all she did was nod sternly and give me a look that was pretty threatening. So much for counting on her….

I walked into his room expecting Sonny to be behind me.

"Who's this?" Damon asked nodding his head to the doorway. I turned around and saw Sonny standing in the hallway, clearly unsure on whether she should come in or not.

I ignored his question and looked at Sonny reassuringly, "You can come in, he won't bite." I almost smirked.

She rolled her eyes at me, "I know, I'm just unsure on whether I should let you two talk alone and I'll come back later or…" she trailed off into the other option. She comes in and meets him and is the center of an awkward topic. I know I shouldn't put her through it, but I needed her here with me. It was a selfish act really but, it would be just as awkward for me as well, and I also don't want her wandering in a college full of boys that'll steal her away from me. So no, not going to happen.

"Well, um whoever this is, judging on the body language, it looks like she's about to step in," Damon said. Psh, big shot psychologist.

Sonny smiled, "I think I will, thank you Damon." She stepped in, and stood next to me.

"Okay, am I in trouble or something? Did your mother send in some P.I? Because, how does this girl know my name, but I don't know hers?" he said skeptically.

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, and I thought I was dramatic. No, mom didn't send anyone for you. This is my girlfriend," I took her hand in mine when I mentioned it.

He took a step toward me and whispered, "One that you care about?"

I rolled my eyes again, "Yea, for once, yea."

He backed away looking smug, like my mom did, "So am I ever going to know her name?"

"Oh!" Sonny smiled widely and stuck her hand out, "I'm Sonny Munroe."

"So... can I help you both to a drink?" he asked awkwardly and motioned us to sit on his couch. Sonny and I both sat down, and he brought back two waters. I caught both and handed Sonny hers.

That's it, I can't take this anymore. I HATE awkwardness.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit." I blurted.

He scoffed, "Yea, you should be. I mean come on man! You could've at least called. I know we have an age difference but we're practically best friends and I don't hear from you in 4-5 months?!"

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"I heard from your mom though about a month ago, she called me complaining about how large your ego has become. What's up with that?" He looked at Sonny, "I mean, even you probably know how large his ego seems, right?"

She smirked, "Yea, yea it's pretty large. Or it was, anyways..."

"What did he have a wake-up call?" he asked her smirking. It must run in the family... And by the way, I'm right here!!!!

I took a step into the conversation, "Yea, wake up call was that she and I got together."

Sonny blushed, and I smiled kindly, before looking back at Damon who was smiling smugly.

"Dude, you are acting like such a sap right now," he laughed.

"Am not!" I defended.

"Are too," he smirked.

"Am not." I stretched out.

"Am not," Hah, only Sonny can use that trick on me. Mainly because she's stupid cute, but it'd be weird to think that my cousin was.

"Am not, and thanks for admitting it." I smiled smug this time.

A heard a girl smirk beside me and I turned my head to see Sonny laughing, "Wow, this is coming from a guy who thinks my cast is immature…"

"Sonny… Grady dresses up as cheese. I'm pretty sure that I'm better than that."

"Eh, only slightly." She teased. I glared at her. She glared too, "At least Grady doesn't carry a mirror with him everywhere he goes."

"Haha, in psychology, the term 'old married couple' is rarely used, but it really comes to mind right now." Damon laughed. I glared at him too, and he held his hands up defensively. "Dude, it's not my fault she's got you WHIPPED." He then turned to wink at my girlfriend, "Which by the way, good job. It's not a power most can accomplish… Especially with this guy." He pointed at me.

"Because of his trust issues?" she asked.

He seemed shock and turned to me, "Did you tell her about…?"

I nodded but then shook my head no, "Well, mom told her, but yea, I don't mind that she knows."

Part 4

Screw Damon and His Comments

Chad's Point of View

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" He asked me. I looked at Sonny, and she gave me a look that told me to go.

I stood up about to follow Damon into the kitchen but stopped for a second. "Don't disappear with some college guy alright? I mean, there's a lot of guys here, and you're Sonny Munroe. Don't want anyone taking advantage of you…"

She smirked, "Jealous much, Chad? Don't worry I'll be right here on the couch…alone."

I nodded, and turned around to follow him and sigh in relief.

"So you told her about your dad?" he asked, surprised. He leaned against the counter.

"Well, like I said, mom told her but yea, she does know." I shrugged casually.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked getting all shrink-y on me.

"Well, I know I can trust her Damon. I really can. But doesn't mean I'm gonna start talking about it like it's a normal thing. My _father_," I spat the word out, "is still one great ah—I mean butthole."

"So when are you going to tell this Sonny you love her?" he asked smiling smugly. I was just glad he changed the subject. And also glad he changed that subject to Sonny.

I smiled and shrugged, "I only really really like her." I lied.

His smile faded and he pointed to himself. "I have an A plus plus in my classes, so I can totally tell that your eyes spell _love_."

I smirked, "Whatever, can we leave so that she doesn't die of boredom. Because I really really like her." I said again hoping he would get the point. Instead, he just rolled his eyes.

When we walked back into the room his opening line was, "Hey he was right; you were totally his wake up call. You should hear him all sappy!"

I just groaned and leaned my head back onto the couch, closing my eyes. I was expecting him to embarrass me. This is still Damon we're talking about, whether he's in psychology mood or not. Sonny laughed out loud at the comment. Wow, I'm doomed. My own girlfriend laughs at me. Then I felt a soft hand grab my hand and I smiled opening my eyes at Sonny. She smiled back, and laughed. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. Screw Damon and his 'sap' comments.

**Author's Note: This is by far, the LONGEST chapter i've written for this story, (they're usually 2,000-2,500 and this is 3,805.) which is why i kind of asked for some more reviews. Although i would understand if i didn't get many... I hope you liked how I wrote Damon's character. Honestly, it didn't turn out how i expected it to be...but whatdya gonna do? (rhetorical question) and ya, i realized i wrote in Chad's point of view for the last two chapters, but i like writing in his pov, but don't worry i might go into Sonny's next chapter.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay, yikes I'm so tired… But since I love writing so much…here's this chapter. ;) Thank you all my readers… I can't even believe I got to Chapter 14. =] 5 reviews, if you can. Songs I like at the moment: Hey Soul Sister – Train, What You Mean To Me – Drew Ryan Scott, The Funeral – Band of Horses. Just felt like sharing. And if you watch Vampire Diaries, you'll probably notice something very ironic, but I couldn't resist!!!! =] Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

Part 1

Let it Go

Sonny's Point of View

Damon was pretty cool right now. I caught up with him a lot, and even Sonny was in a lot of our conversations. I saw Sonny look around the room… She was still sitting on the couch next to me on my left side, only difference was the empty pizza box and the fact that 3 lamps were on. I remember when Damon was on the phone…

'_Why are you blushing?' Damon asked Sonny confused after he hung up._

_I turned my head to Sonny confused as well. But I saw her blushing and I remembered our pizza guy thing and I smirked._

"_Psh nothing, you know Sonny she's—",I was going to cover it up for her so we wouldn't have to explain the entire story… But I honestly couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, and looked at her apologetically, "Haha, sorry Sonny, it was too hard to cover it up," She glared at me, but I ignored it and I turned my head back to Damon, still pretty smug. "It's just that every time Sonny sees pizza she just remembers falling in love with me." Okay so maybe that was exaggeration…_

_Sonny scoffed behind me, "Isn't that a little melodramatic Chad?"_

"Okay Damon, since you bugged me so much about _my_ love life, how's yours?" I asked Damon smugly. Sonny smirked too. Clearly enjoying the fact that I asked him that…as much as he wants to deny it, Damon was way too into me and Sonny's business. Sonny crossed my arms and we both looked at him for an answer.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at both of us. It was hard for me to not burst out into laughter at that moment.

"Nothing is going on in my love life, thank you very much Chaddykins." He said sarcastically. Sonny giggled and I glared at her. It's not that funny!! But I'll make sure she pays for that later…

"No one?" I asked disbelieving. "Not anyone you even think is…cute?" I almost said stupid, but dropped.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p' and he crossed his arms.

Sonny choked on my water for a second. I turned my head and looked at her worryingly. If she dies, I'm suing water. I mean come on, stupid water shouldn't choke you. She managed to swallow it and gaped at Damon.

"What?" he asked confused. Yea, Damon didn't say anything I missed…did he?

"You-You're," she began. I wanted to say 'stuttering' at that moment, but it didn't fit. "Oh my god, you think you're some big shot psychologist but you're not!!" Okay seriously, why is she being kinda mean right now?

"What are you talking about?" he asked still confused but a little hurt.

She stood up and pointed to his crossed arms and looked over to me to explain, because I'm still confused… "Look, his crossed arms show that he's being defensive about you asking. Trust me I learned about this from a TV show called Bones where there's some kind of counselor and there was a topic brought up to the guy, and he didn't want to talk about it so he crossed him arms and the person was all, 'You're being defensive!'" Hmm, this reminds me of that time she started rambling because I said she had a nice name…well, I was a jerk then so I didn't pay attention to her. I looked at Damon's crossed arms, but I only slightly believed her. No offense, but who listens to TV shows?

"Wait, what?!" Damon asked looking at Sonny confused still.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes and said slowly, "I'll simplify… Damon's lying."

He scoffed, "I am not lying." I think I heard his voice go up a little teensy bit. Damon scoffed again and his face turned into a glare, "Please, anyone who actually _was_ a psychologist would know that crossing your arms means denial not defensive, and who listens to TV shows?" he asked me rhetorically. I smirked.

"Dude, you know you just admitted that you were in denial right?" I asked laughing. Sonny smiled too.

Damon gave us a smile that said, '_I'm not stupid, I won't fall for that trick_'. Then, slowly, his mouth opened in shock after a second, "Crap!"

"Come on, Damon, just tell us!" I pleaded.

Damon sighed defeated and wasn't happy at all.

"Um, Chad," Sonny said not taking her eyes off of Damon. There goes that pang of jealousy. "Maybe…maybe we should just let it go."

"But—" I started to protest, but she nudged my arm into my side, urging me to shut up.

"Let it go," she hissed sternly. I was still confused but I dropped it.

"Fine, well we better get going, it's getting late and we still have a two hour drive…" I stood up, and Sonny stood up too. Maybe Sonny could ask him alone and get the answer out of him. So I got a good plan… I decided to make something up so that she can have a little time to herself with Damon. But I swear if he does anything, I WILL kill him. Just saying… "But first I'm going to go to the bathroom." She rolled her eyes, annoyed that it was last minute, but she sat back down. I headed into the back hallway and stood in the bathroom, but I tried to listen in…

Part 2

Reversed Roles

Sonny's Point of View

I kind of sensed that something was wrong when Damon sighed. So that's why I wanted Chad to let it go. Hey, if it's personal, it's personal. But after Chad left for the bathroom, I really wanted to help.

"Um, do you want to talk about it?" I asked Damon simply.

He rolled his eyes, "Wow the roles are reversed right now." Then he quickly changed his expression to a serious matter. "It's complicated…"

I laughed, "Aren't all things?" He smiled a little bit.

"Her name's Katherine, it's a '_jealous that she's spending more time with her boyfriend instead of me_' thing…"

"Ah, the whole 'friends _but where the guy secretly loves the girl_' thing?" I asked. He nodded and exhaled deeply. "Why don't you just talk to her? I don't know how to help you Damon, I'm not some big one on advice. All I know is that…you do need to tell her. If you don't tell her how you feel, it will ruin everything. And if you ever think that for a second, you've ruined everything _AFTER_ telling her how you feel, you're wrong. I know you don't know me that well Damon, but trust me, I know that keeping your feelings in doesn't do any good."

He scoffed, "How would you know?"

I gulped, "When, uhm, Chad and I were on talk show, the term 'feelings' were brought up, and so we went uh, backstage to talk. Main point: I told him I had feelings for him, and he lied and said he didn't. That's how I know."

"Oh, well I can't just rush over there and tell her how I feel, this isn't some fake movie." Damon said skeptically.

"This is why I never liked shrinks," I glared at him. "Who says you can't make it a movie? Who says that you can't rush over there right now? The only person telling you that is yourself. So get over it, man up, and well, be a man!" I exclaimed.

Chad came out of the bathroom and Damon left the room leaving me satisfied. "Wha—What did I miss?"

He looks at me, "Did you do something?"

I nodded, "Yep, he's kinda busy getting' the girl of his dreams so we might as go."

At first he looked a little shocked and angry for not knowing anything but then he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the door. "That's my girl." I grinned at him widely.

I smirked a little bit, but still happy, "Damon's right, you are getting sappy." He rolled his eyes, but didn't exactly deny it.

Part 3

Coffee…Again…

Chad's Point of View

I scoffed, "That's not fair! I would've told him that but no, he takes advice from you." Why couldn't he tell me about Katherine, I'm not that bad, right? Oh, my phone's ringing. I looked at the Caller I.D and smirked.

"Damon, miss me already?" I asked.

"_Hah, your funny Cuz, but don't flatter yourself, k? Stick to drama. But actually I wanted to tell your girlfriend thank you._"

My eyes narrowed, and I reluctantly handed the phone to Sonny.

"Hello?...Oh, hey Damon…You told her?!...Okay so what'd she do about the boyfriend…Ahh, okay. Well aren't you glad now?" Only thought running through my mind: I AM SO LEFT OUT RIGHT NOW. LA-DEE-DA-DAH.

By the time Sonny hang up, it was a half-hour later in the car, but we still had an hour left in the drive.

"So what's going on?" I asked dully.

"Damon's got a girlfriend!!" She said perky. I hope that he won't always talk to Sonny about girl stuff. I mean, I'm his cousin, he can confide in me with this kind of stuff too…

"That's great," I said. I may have not sounded as happy as I should have.

"Why do you sound so…I don't know…uncaring?" She asked me.

I honestly didn't mean to make her mad. I'm just really tired, god I wonder how she has this much energy. "I don't know, Sonny. I'm just tired, you know? It's been a hell of a day." I quickly covered my mistake, "No, it's a bad day, like hell or anything, just very eventful."

She laughed but then looked at me concerned," If you're tired do you want me to take over driving? We could pull over to a rest stop and switch?"

"No, no, I promised that I would drive you home, and I keep my promises." I told her. Don't yawn, don't yawn…Crap I yawned.

"Chad, you're obviously tired. And you never promised that!"

"Well, I promised it now, so there. And I'm the guy; I'm supposed to drive you home."

She crossed her arms frustrated, "You know, just because you're the guy, doesn't mean you have to do everything…Chad…Please?" She asked in a small voice.

She was pleading, stupid cute. Stupid, stupid, stupid cute. Actually…stupid LOVE. I kept my eyes on the road, not responding at all.

"Chad, honey, look at me. I just want to have the greatest actor of our generation healthy in his beauty sleep…" Hook, line, and sinker. Dang, she's got me bad right now. I looked at her for a brief second and her face looked so innocent.

I looked back at the dull road, with cars in front of me. Highways are pretty boring…

"Fine," I muttered.

"Thank you!" She squealed. "By the way, rest stop is 11 miles from here. Think you can hold up until then?" she asked.

"Sonny, I'm not fragile. I can still drive. I just don't understand where you get all your energy from…" And with that I yawned again.

"Oh, that's easy, I get it from this special drink I take in the morning." What?! What kind of special drink?!

"Stop looking so shocked Chad. It's just black tea with coffee milk…" I sighed in relief.

"Ew, with coffee milk?" I said realizing what she said.

She nodded, "Yea, the French vanilla thing with tea that has caffeine and two teaspoons of sugar. You should try it sometime."

I smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer." She blushed at the idea. "And uh, we're here."

I pulled into one of those awesome plazas that have all the food courts with them.

"Um, maybe I should get a coffee, so you don't have to drive." I suggested as we made our way in. We were both wearing sunglasses and Sonny was wearing her hood up. I was wearing my Angels baseball cap.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, sighing. "Just shut up, and let me drive."

I smiled. Why is she so different? I just nodded and mouthed an 'Okay'.

Ten minutes later, after me and Sonny went to the bathroom. Okay I bet Sonny was done in the first five minutes, I know I was. But I guess she sort of is a girl, and fixed herself up or something. But, while she did, I managed to get a coffee anyways. Haha, suckers.

"You got coffee?!" She asked coming out of the bathroom.

I held one hand up defensively, "Hey, I got coffee for me. Don't worry you can still drive." I told her reassuringly. She calmed down a bit, and soon enough we were back in my car.

Before I handed her the keys, I had to act a little bit selfish…

I held the keys in my hands holding them in the air, "Um, just be extremely careful." She nodded and reached for them. After she snatched the keys from my hands I winced. "I mean it Sonny!" She rolled her eyes and got into the driver's seat. I groaned and got in too.

Part 3

Come on Superstar

Sonny's Point of View

Within fifteen minutes of the drive, Chad Dylan Cooper was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Either coffee doesn't help him stay awake, or that would be the reason the cup's still full…

I pulled into my driveway and unbuckled my seatbelt. I really didn't want to wake him, but how else would he get home? Should I drive him home first and then drive myself back? No, he would kill me for taking his car…

He looked really peaceful when he slept…mainly because he's not being selfish or arrogant. I smiled though, and shook his shoulders very softly. "Chad?" No response. Dang, he's a deep sleeper. "Chad!" I whispered fiercely, shaking his shoulders a smidge harder.

"Mmm?" He groaned confused and his eyes still closed. He moved though and slowly he opened his eyes. "Sonny…" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me lazily. I giggled; he's hilarious when he's this tired.

I unbuckled his seatbelt for him, got out of my side and walked to the other side to open the door for him. "Come on superstar…" I put my arms locking him so that I could pull him up. He slowly stood up. I thought for a second if I should really let him drive home. We walked up to my apartment door taking our time. Chad was yawning for forever and was exhausted.

"Um, Chad?" I asked nervously.

"Mm, yea?" He said groggily, wiping his eyes with a closed fist.

"Do you want to, um, do you want to just stay the night?" Awkward question…

"Um," he said unsure. "I guess…that'd be fine. I just _really_ don't feel like driving."

I opened the door and led him in. My mother was sitting on the couch. "Sonny! What's going on? You haven't been home for hours!" She looked at Chad for a second and then back at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, mom! Um, I was just thinking, you know, Chad is just really exhausted and I don't want him to end up in a car crash because he couldn't keep his eyes open…so uh, maybe he could spend the night?" I asked hopeful. She gave me an eyeful. And I tried to convince her more, "He'll take the couch!"

She sighed, defeated, "Sure why not?"

"K, uh, can you help me?" Chad was stumbling and kind of fell into me. He may be well-fit but that doesn't mean that I'm not tired… I definitely don't want to be carrying someone at 10:30 at night.

She went to the other side of Chad and held him up. We kind of dragged him to the couch and laid him down there. I was kneeling next to him after I set him down. I turned myself around about to get up, but Chad placed two arms around me squeezing me into him awkwardly. If he's this weird when he's just tired, I wonder what he would be like drunk… Although, if he ever does get drunk, I will kill him…just saying.

"Sonny," he mumbled, smiling goofily. My mom snickered and I glared at her.

"Mom!" I whispered. "Help me out of this!!"

She laughed again softly. "Just… pull away softly, and slide your head under his arms so you can get out." I slowly followed what you said, and I handed him a pillow to hug instead. I rolled my eyes as he squeezed the pillow tight too before falling asleep.

"Mm, he's adorable isn't he?" I said to no one. His hair was slightly tumbled.

"Ya, you're lucky he loves you." My mom said. I forgot my mom was there and my shoulders jumped for a millisecond… Then I remembered what she said…

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked her disbelieving.

"Nothing, honey! Well, I don't know, I'm just assuming…" she trailed off. I sighed in relief.

"Why, do you not love him?" She asked me.

"Psh, well, uh, we are very soon into this relationship, and well I don't want to take things too soon…You raised me right mom." I laughed nervously.

"Sonny, it's okay if you do. It's not like you actually met him 2 days ago. You've known him for seven months and a half now…" She said.

I let out another sigh of relief and nervously stated, "I don't know about absolute love, but it's definitely getting there… All I know, is that I'm crazy about him, mom." She smiled at me.

"Well…you have my blessing, and I'm sure he feels the same way." She walked off back to the hallway and I'm assuming she went into her room for bed. I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on pajamas, so that I could go to sleep.

I stared at the ceiling for a minute debating. I meant what I said, but today, everything made it seem like we were perfect for each other… It almost made me feel like it was too good to be true… But then I remembered our little arguments we had about coffee, Megan Fox, and with his cousin Damon. It reminded me that we weren't perfect, which made us perfect. Yes, very confusing tricky logic. I should teach it to Chad. But point is: I think I'm not afraid of love as I should be. I trust Chad…I mean really, he obviously cares about me if he mutters my name in his sleep, right?

Question is: Does he love me?

**Author's Note: On the whole sleepiness ending…this was really easy to write cuz I'm about to fall asleep, it is 1:30 A.M…but other than that, I'm having an teensy weensy bit of writers block…help me out?? BTW…maybe more than 5 reviews? Cuz this is a little bit of a longer chapter. Oh also!! I watched Starstruck!! AMAZING! I loved Danielle Campbell. She's an amazing actress. Got me to cry when he said it was…--Not spoiling it if you didn't see it… Anyways, thought it was cool. Only problem is that I recorded it with my DVR and so when I went to re-watch it, it cut off the ending (best part) and made me so pissed. I wish I had money to sue AT&T….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: ****Okay I want to take this moment to thank all my readers. Like honestly, I would've been happy with like 70 reviews, but instead I have 84. What's wrong with you people!?! My story's not THAT great… I think. Anyways thank you so much. Since this is my first Chad and Sonny fanfic I expected it to have less reviews than this. Also I'd like to take a minute to suggest one amazing story on here. I truly think it is the best one-shot I have ever read and the best thing on here. **

**Sunrise by insaneprincess**

**8,232 Hits Total, and 2,622 Visitors total for this story. So thank you for that! Anyways enjoy Chapter 15. =] (P.S. Someone wanna tell me how to insert a line break?) Oh, also. Remember that writer's block I kind of have… I don't like REALLY have it, I just need an idea to where this story is going, and that's all.**

**Chapter 15**

Part 1

We Need Some Space

Chad's Point of View

I shrugged my shoulders stretching, and I opened my eyes for a brief second before shutting them again in disappointment. Why did I wake up? Once I open my eyes, there's no way for me to fall asleep again. I opened them again anyways, and looked in confusion around me. Hm, I'm in Sonny's apartment. I swung my legs around so that I was in a sitting position. I pulled my phone that was resting on the coffee table, and groaned. 3 missed calls: Mom. I got up, my voice still groggy, so I grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. I took a few sips so that I could talk. I pressed '2' on speed dial and called my mom.

_'Honey? Honey, where have you been?! You didn't come home last night. Do you know how I was worried sick?! And I am furious—'_

"Mom!! Mom!! I'm fine okay. I was too tired to drive back last night so I stayed over at Sonny's." I said casually.

Sonny's Point of View

I woke up exhausted. I know, I'm usually perky and all. But like I said, I don't wake up until I get my drink. I walked from my room, my thoughts still placed on last night, and I heard Chad talking from what seems to be the kitchen. I walked over there, and Chad saw me and gave me a nod, smiling as a hello. I smiled back and made my way over to get a glass for some orange juice. Chad's expression went into shock and a deep red of anger or embarrassment, or both.

"Mom! I slept on the couch!! Geez, sicko." Chad muttered annoyed at the ending into his phone. I laughed out loud at that conversation. That's why his face looked like that…

"Of course she's right next to me!" He paused for a second and listened to the response. "Because we're both in the kitchen! Not…_there_." I smiled humorously and smirked as I poured the Orange-Mango Dole juice into the glass.

"I'll be home soon, alright? I still have to change, breakfast, and stuff like that." He told her reassuringly. My frown showed as I realized I couldn't hold on to him forever.

Chad's Point of View

I admit I didn't really want to leave, but Sonny and I need some space. Not like that, I still totally love her. But I need to go home today and just relax. It gets tiring always trying to impress her. She frowned when I said I'd leave soon. I felt a little bad about that, but she'll realize that it's for the best today. Plus tomorrow we'll see each other, seeing that it's Monday and all.

I smiled at her apologetically, and she tried to cover up her frown.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said softly. I took a step forward as she nodded and put one hand to her face, and kissed the side of her forehead. I walked away and grabbed my coat that was hanging and I took one look back, and she still stood there, looking a little hurt through the fake smile she was giving me. I hate her fake smiles, there nearly nowhere the same as her real ones. I sighed heavily, and walked over to her. She looked a little confused, and I ignored it as I gave her an enormous chest-crushing hug lifting her off the ground. When I pulled away she smiled, the real smile, and I smiled too.

"There's that smile," I said softly, lifting her chin higher to reach my face. My arm was still wrapped around her waist, and I had this enormous urge to kiss her, and my eyes widened in realization. We never had our 'first' kiss yet. In a real relationship and all and so that's why she was kinda unhappy this morning, she probably thinks that I forgot about her and all that.

"What? Are you okay?" She asked her smile faltering.

I smiled. "Fine… By the way… You. Me. Date. Tuesday." I did the wink and gun thing as I turned around and walked out. Oh I'm making this date her best.

Part 2

Tuesday Preparations

(Tuesday)

Chad's Point of View

I groaned in frustration. I told Sonny I'd pick her up at 8 for our date. _(Hey that rhymes!) _Ehem, anyways… It's harder than you think finding a simple restaurant to go to. Actually it isn't really… But it's pretty damn right impossible finding one for Sonny and me; complete opposites. I want something up-class and fancy to show how deserving she is, and amazing to me. She probably wants some down to earth thing or a picnic. Hell, even McDonald's would be okay with her. And then I decided on Applebee's. Cheap, classy, restaurant-y, and it was a good date spot. But then it's a fairly crowded place, right? And this is Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe we're talking about. But I don't want to ask for an exclusive room… I want us to be a normal couple tonight. Just me and her… nothing else. And I even had a plan to be 0% cocky tonight, and not say my name ONCE, unless absolutely needed like if I was interrogated by the police, but other than that, the only name I _want_ to say tonight is Sonny.

So… how can I avoid press tonight? I gasp with an idea, and quickly opened up my laptop that was sitting on my wooden desk. I have a blog, right? So I'll just mislead all the paps. I quickly signed in, and posted a new message saying that I was getting ready for my date with Sonny at 7 at the Valentino restaurant. Next step, I called Applebee's and tell them to try their best to let paparazzi in. They asked why, and I didn't say.

So I think that should mislead the readers… I looked at the bottom right corner and saw that it was 6:36. I probably should tell Sonny how to dress. She was nagging me all day about it.

I picked up my phone and she answered, clearly excited, by the first ring.

_"Hey, Chad!"_ I can picture her smiling on the other end of the line. A.K.A. I'm smiling too now.

"Hey Sonny! About how to dress… dress casual. I mean casual… like jeans and tee casual. Well, I don't know really. But casual, k?" I don't mean for her to wear old wrecked jeans and a large loose tee. Although she'd look really good in that, we are still going out.

"Um, okay. So, would what I was wearing today at the studios be fine?" She asked. I thought for a moment about her white long sleeved tank top and her crinkled and purposely faded red leather short sleeved jacket looked with her dark jeans. Yea, she'll look hot and cute and beautiful and…you get the point.

"Yea! That'd be great actually! I'm not wearing my uniform though…so…yea. Also, I'm taking my mom's car. It's an old Chevy, because I'm trying to avoid the paparazzi. Is that okay?" Yea, my mom's car is an old Chevy. It's not a pretty vintage, it's just…a car. Hope she doesn't mind though.

_"Mhm, see you at eight!"_ Sonny said happily.

I hung up and now I'm bored. But I decided to get out of my Mackenzie Falls uniform. Even though I rock it unlike everyone else, it does get boring at times. I picked out the fresh dark jeans that I wore when Sonny had dinner with my mom. And I paired a very dark grey that was close to black, with black words on it, t-shirt with the pants. The shirt was from Express, and so that's how I knew it would look good with jeans. I made my way down the spiral staircase to head into the kitchen. Ignoring my mom who was chattering on the phone with one of her friends, I was a little thirsty.

But the one thing that scared the living daylights out of me about this date…

Is that I'm going to kiss Sonny. I really hope she doesn't find me repulsive or anything. There's no way her lips actually taste like skee ball and air hockey right? Nah, I mean that Hayden guy kissed her, and James probably would have too… Those stupid, idiotic-not-as-good-as-I-am-for-her jerks.

No, no, don't crush the glass, Chad! Crap, now my mom's gonna kill me. Oh, what if she breaks up with me because I'm a bad kisser to her? Oh god, I'm going to end up girlfriend-less by the end of the night. Wait… I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, there's no way I'm a bad kisser. But this is Sonny, completely different… Should I like…practice on a pillow or something? Ew, god no.

Just stop freaking out… Yea, that should work…

Part 3

Let Guys Do Everything For You on Dates

Sonny's Point of View

Deep breaths, Sonny. Oh, god.

Here it goes.

Here goes your date.

Here goes Chad Dylan Cooper.

Here goes Chad Dylan Cooper taking you on a date.

Here goes Chad Dylan Cooper pulling up to the apartment building in a faded dull blue Chevy. Here goes Chad stepping out of the car, looking adorable, and walking to buzz in.

I stood up and walked over to the panel waiting for the Buzz to come.

Chad's Point of View

Honestly, I was excited for this date. I let out a deep breath and smiled as I hit the apartment number to buzz in. I hoped she wouldn't speak into it. That'd lead into a conversation…and I really just want to see her already. God, I sound like I haven't seen her in 5 weeks instead of 5 hours.

Thankfully, she didn't talk, and I felt the vibration on the handle and allowed myself in. I tried my best not to run to the door…not working out so well. The moment I reached her door, I straightened myself up and knocked briefly and the door was swung in a matter of seconds. I was about to smirk, but I remembered the whole 'no cocky' plan. I smiled with my mouth slightly twitching.

"Alyson," I nodded at her. She looked amazing. I noticed that she curled her hair and put on a bit of mascara and some brown eyeliner, and a little bit of gloss, so that her pink lips shined.

"Chadford," She nodded at me, her expression the same as mine. She broke out into a full grin and laughed a little. And I did too.

"You ready?" I asked her normally with a real, but small smile. She nodded and pulled out her coat.

"So where are we going?" Truth is I changed my mind. I remembered that Sonny told me she had Applebee's with her mom, the day she told her she was dating me, so I thought that she wouldn't want Applebee's again. So, I Google-d. Google really is amazing, you know? You can literally search anything. So in the end, I looked up Casual date restaurants in L.A, California. And after searching through… I picked out this amazing place. It looks very beautiful, and has an outside deck and indoors. But personally, I think that me and Sonny will agree on indoors.

"Ca' Del Sole. An Italian restaurant." I told her. She looked at me in shock and was about to protest, but I held my hand up.

"Nuh-uh, it's cheap. Like… Applebee's prices, okay? Difference is, it's highly beautiful and very upclass. It'll take a little drive though… since it's further down. And I'm pretty sure that no paparazzi have even heard of this place."

"Applebee's prices? Are you sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, and Sonny, I know you're a different type of girl, who doesn't really believe in the whole 'let guys do everything for you on dates' thing, but let me pay. Okay?" She crossed her arms and gave a little 'huff' before saying, "You know me well."

I smiled, "That I do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: ****So…. HERE'S YOUR TWIST!!!! EEP! I think you'll like it. And since this is a major twist, there are lots of changes to come. Haha, but I think that everyone will like the idea. As for the restaurant. It is real, and I did actually google it, haha. It has a website link which will be up on my profile and here. (remove spaces)  
**

**http:// www. cadelsole ****.com/**

**Oh, and a reply to ****Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY Fan** **since she doesn't have an account. : Yea, Sonny and Chad did kiss… twice actually. But that was before they started doing the whole going-out thing and before the fight that they were in. So, I guess it's just one of those 'official' kisses.**

**And I'M SORRY! I've never been kissed. (Yea, sad I know) so I apologize if the description isn't good enough.**

**Chapter 16**

Part 1

Tonight is About Us

Sonny's Point of View

Chad's dead.

Well he will be after this night is over.

When I stepped out of the car, I thought, 'Oh, this is a cute little building.' Then I stepped into the place. My mouth dropped open and like I said, Chad was going to die. All of these tables had blue tablecloth with the fancy water glasses and there were couples of all ages and a few families. But that's not what got me mad. No, it was the fact that they were all DRESSED UP that made me mad. Me? I'm in freaking jeans!!! You do not wear jeans to a place like this!! And who told me to dress casual? … Now you see why I'm mad.

The receptionist, who happened to be a brunette that looked around her mid twenties, walked over to the counter looking a little bit worked out and frustrated.

When she saw us, she beamed trying to hide her tiring look, "May I help you?"

Chad stepped forward and I realized that my mouth was still dropped open, so I politely closed it as if nothing happened.

"Yes, reservation under…Cooper." I don't really know why he hesitated on that.

Chad's Point of View

I saw Sonny's expression and I realized… I'm gonna die. Maybe I should have told her that I wasn't going to Applebee's anymore, so casual didn't really apply… But still she looks fine.

The receptionist was brunette, but not really appealing… "May I help you?" She grinned.

"Yes, reservation under…" Crap…what happened to you little plan of not saying your name at all. Well…I guess I don't have to say my entire last name… "Cooper." I told her.

"Okay, I'll be with you to lead you to a table in a moment." She walked away doing whatever it is she had to do, leaving Sonny and me behind. Sonny looked angry. Oh, great what I'd do now?!

"What happened to dress 'casual', Chad?!" She yelled, but not loud enough for people to hear. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, seriously… She was made because she wasn't dressed right? And not to long ago, in the car I was thinking of how down to earth she is. But I didn't freak out on her. Mainly because we're in a restaurant that includes a kitchen that has knives, and I really don't want to die soon.

I shrugged casually, "What? You look fine."

"Oh, I know I do." I rolled my eyes, because she calls me cocky and then she says that. "But not 'fine' enough for a place like this." What's that supposed to mean? "Chad, the reception stand has freaking bronze on it! BRONZE."

"Okay, okay." I caved. "Originally, I planned going somewhere else, but I found this place and it was amazing." I paused for a second and stepped in front of her taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "Sonny, tonight is about us. Not the way you look, not the press, not our moms, not our friends…us. And this place has a lot of foreign people, okay? They're not going to judge you Sonny. And I wanted us to have a date where we're ourselves. And if you wore a dress and I wore a tux, we wouldn't exactly be ourselves would we?" Hook, line, and sinker. That should work. I totally sweet talked her. It was almost like that time I tricked her on the day we met… She sighed heavily and looked down at her feet.

"Fine," She mumbled, still pouty. I lifted her chin up.

"Good." I smiled and the receptionist came back with two menus, and her arm was extended out leading us into a room with guests. I was right though, no one shockingly turned to us and gasped that we were wearing casual clothes. I appreciated that a lot, I mean I couldn't let that speech go to waste. There were different people in there in a variety of ages. I noticed an old, grey haired, Italian couple. Some people were Chinese, some American. There were middle-aged, mid-twenties, group of friends, mother-daughter things. And there was even a large table that was occupied for a bunch of men…which seemed to look like some business thing. The lady led us to a booth meant for four, but I was glad she did because now it seemed roomier.

I sat down, excited. I really hoped that me and Sonny wouldn't run out of things to talk about… Nah, I'm CD—No, cocky Chad!!! Crap, I just said my own name…But it doesn't count that time right?

"Chad you okay?" Sonny laughed.

"Huh—what?" Sonny was laughing, and I was confused so I asked her again, defensive. "What?"

"It's just, your doing that thing again…" she smiled.

"What thing?"

"That thing, where you look like you're thinking too much." She laughed, slightly.

Part 2

Dance With Me

Chad's Point of View

About a half hour into the date, we were waiting for the main entrée to come after we finished the usual bread with olive oil thing. For the first time tonight, I noticed there was music playing, and so I asked the receptionist if we could head outdoors to the patio. She said it was fine, and that they would bring the food out there instead of where we were sitting.

I heard a faint guitar, and smiled at her.

"Chad, why do you want to go outside?"

So we can dance and I can lead you into the best kiss of your lifetime. "Well, there's music playing out there, and it sounds sweet…like you." I added in a cheesy format. Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled as I took her hand and we sat down in a table for two. It wasn't a booth or anything, but I know it'd be worth it.

I looked around us, and there were flowers in bloom and it was a beautiful spring night. The lights were dim, but I saw a lot of other couples there too all sitting, talking, and listening to the guitarist. There was some room between the tables and where the guitar was sitting down which worked perfectly into my plan.

"Sonny," I stood up and held out a hand. After a second of realization she shook her head 'no' in shock.

"Chad, no one else is dancing! And it's a little weird to dance romantically in normal clothes." Urgh, that stupid clothes topic. She's not going to let that go.

"Sonny…" I warned. "What did I say? Tonight's about us."

"Fine, but if we look like fools, it's on you."

In my ego mood I would've said something like, 'Chad Dylan Cooper can never look like a fool!' But instead I just shook my head disbelieving at her and rolled my eyes.

She stood up and tugged on her shirt, looking around her. I took her hand and she looked at me and smiled. "You're crazy, you know that, right?"

"Yep, I know." I led her out to the space and placed my hands on her waist as she placed my head on my shoulder. I had my back to the people and saw the guitarist smile at us and he changed the song into something slower and more romantic.

"D'is ees for all you lovebirds." He said into to the microphone. Yep, definitely foreign. I turned us around so that I was facing the crowd now and I saw some couples were smiling at us. I saw the old man stand up and ask his lady for dance too. A few pairs were led out into the space and we weren't the only ones dancing.

I breathed in and out against Sonny's hair, loving her scent. I pulled away and we changed positions so that she moved her hands around my neck and I slipped my other hand onto her waist as well. I smiled down at her.

Part 3

This is It

Chad's Point of View

This was it. I knew that now is the perfect moment as ever.

Sonny looked back and forth at my eyes and my lips and I leaned forward knowing she was questioning on whether to kiss me. Well, no. I'm kissing her. That's my plan.

I leaned forward and at first it was soft skin against my lips. I waited for something to happen.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. BOOM! BOOM! BAH-BOOM! I pulled away and looked at the sky laughing at the irony for the reason that at that particular moment I felt fireworks between us, and then all of the sudden there were actual fireworks in the sky. I looked back at her and she smiled and pressed her lips to mine again.

I deepened the kiss and our mouths opened at the exact same time it seemed as if we were reading each other's minds. I inserted my tongue into her mouth searching for hers. Soon enough her tongue was against mine and I grazed it gently, still feeling the fireworks. I concluded our kiss with a small peck on her lips. And I smiled at her noticing that she was dazed and grinning widely. Okay I have to be cocky right now… Chad Dylan Cooper's still got it.

"Mm, I'm glad you're with me Sonny. I don't know what I'd do without you." I told her with my eyes closed and my forehead pressed to hers. Did I really just say that? I did, and not one part was a lie.

"Thanks Chad." She smiled. "I don't know what I would do without me too." It took me a moment but then we both laughed at what she said. "No, but seriously, I don't know what I'd do without Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Eh, he's nothing compared to Sonny Munroe." I shrugged.

She fake gasped, "Did you really just say I'm better than you?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic acting. We were still swaying to the music. A lot of the couples had already went to sit back down already. "Like I said, tonight we're ourselves. And myself right now…is Chad, not Chad Dylan Cooper." Crap, I said my name…BUT not in a self-absorbed way so I don't think it counts…

She smiled at me and kissed my lips softly. No tongue, just lips to lips. And I smiled as she pulled away.

"I'm just glad that we're able to do that easily now."

She laughed, "Haha, me too. Trust me there were a lot of times, but I think you did best at picking the RIGHT time."

She turned her head to the right and pulled away from my grasp. "Chad! Our food's here!"

Part 4

I'm Sorry, What'd You Just Say?

Chad's Point of View

Sonny put her coat on standing up another half hour later. I stood up too. We were ready to go and we walked through the outdoors to indoors just so we could pass through the indoor part of the restaurant. I had Sonny's hand in mine, and I smiled through out the entire date.

"No! NO! I'm Richard Goldfarb, I will not stand for this! My credit card can't possibly be declined."

I stopped dead in my tracks and Sonny turned around looking confused at me. I ignored her for a second, and turned to my left where the big business table was with all of the men.

"I'm sorry, did someone say Richard Goldfarb?" I asked in a shaky voice looking all around the table.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: ****Okay so hope you liked the last chapter!! Hope you enjoyed the twist, some things are going to start changing… =] Oh and this story may end at 25 chapters. (just an estimate, not really sure.)**

**Oh, I also want to know. (essential in reviews) if I should keep naming parts or just write the entire chapter out, or separate by part 1, part 2, blah, blah, blah. Just let me know! =]**

**Urgh, Fanfiction won't let me underline bolded words. So sorry if that ever will confuse you.  
**

**Chapter 17**

Part 1

Just Take It

Chad's Point of View

_I stopped dead in my tracks and Sonny turned around looking confused at me. I ignored her for a second, and turned to my left where the big business table was with all of the men._

_"I'm sorry, did someone say Richard Goldfarb?" I asked in a shaky voice looking all around the table._

The man in the chair closest to me turned his head around, his body straining.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" Yea, there were a lot of things he can help me with.

"Richard Alan Goldfarb?" I asked again, my voice still shaky. I mean there are a lot of Richard Goldfarb's, so it's not like this could have been him.

"The one and only," he grinned. 'One and only'? Great…it's totally him.

"Um," I thought for a minute, and I would hate myself for this later. "Listen, if you card is declined, I can just pay…" I suggested to him. You may be wondering why I'm doing this. I should hate my father; I should be the one running into the kitchen and getting any murder weapon possible. But the truth is, this was my dad, and he forgot me. He forgot his own son. So, maybe he can just remember me as the guy who paid for his dinner once.

"Why would you do that? And I can pay myself! I just…don't have the black card…" He said thinking to himself.

"No! No, it's totally fine. I got it! Money is pretty easy to me anyways."

He looked around the guests nervously.

"Man, he's offering, just take it." Some guy said.

He turned back to me and sighed, "Alrighty then, you heard them." I nodded not saying a word, but not moving either.

"Well if you're going to do me this favor, can I at least get your name?" He asked in a friendly matter. Too bad I was far from his friend.

I laughed dryly, but disguised it as real laughter. "I don't think you want to have it."

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked. I froze, and my eyes widened. I turned to Sonny, whose eyes were watering. Maybe because all she could do was stand there and realize that this moment really sucked, but she couldn't change that.

I looked back at him, with my eyes still wide.

"Aren't you famous?" Truth is relief is far from my mind. I thought he meant—I sighed deeply and nodded.

"Uh, yeah, actor. Well I'll go pay, bye!" I was about to turn, but he stopped my arm and smiled.

"Listen, if you ever need anything, in return for this favor, call me up, all right?" I nodded taking the card from his hand, trying my best not to crush it.

I quickly walked out of the indoor part and put my hands on my knees, bending down to breathe. Sonny placed her hand on my back and I stood up and looked at her not believing what just happened.

"He—he forgot me." I said. Sonny blinked a tear. Then her face lit up only a fraction.

"Well, maybe he forgot what you look like. I mean a lot can happen in ten years, Chad. He probably just didn't recognize you not forget you." She insisted, but she sounded unsure of herself.

I ignored her for now and handed her the keys, telling her to start the car.

Part 2

Unlike You

Chad's Point of View

Then I walked to the receptionist so I could pay, for both parties. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named walked from the room and towards me.

"Just making sure you're actually paying," he laughed as if he made a joke. I frowned darkly.

"I'm not that bad. I don't bail out on people." Unlike you, you selfish son of – wow, okay deep breath, Chad.

He looked pretty awkward and confused. "Uh, right, sorry."

The lady came up.

"I'll pay for my table and his." I pointed to the guy beside me.

"So, how did you know my name?" he asked, making small talk. Too bad this small talk, was big talk for me.

"Well, you're very apparent and good in the business world." I said simply. Good thing I was an actor and fantastic at lying.

He frowned confused. "I manage stocks."

"Large stocks," I added in nicely.

He laughed, "True, otherwise my wife would've kicked me out." He laughed again at his joke.

My breathing hitched at the mention of 'wife', reminding me of why he left. I wonder if this was the same wife that he left my mom to be with, or a different one.

"Okay, you're all set." The lady said. I sighed in relief, wanting to breathe again. I turned around, about to exit.

"Wait! It was nice meeting you! Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere?" He asked again, smiling a bit smug.

"Yea," I muttered. "Nice _knowing_ you too. And I'm on Mackenzie Falls…" Don't know my name, please, please don't know my name. For once, someone _don't_ know my name!

"Oh! My wife watches that show…occasionally. No wonder you looked slightly familiar. Okay, well good bye!"

I nodded and turned around again, walking faster to get to the car that was pulled up out front.

Part 3

Change of Topic

Chad's Point of View

Looks like Sonny was driving. I could care less right now.

I got in quickly into the passenger's seat, and slammed the door, breathing heavily. Sonny looked at me warily and concerned. "Just drive." I told her.

She started driving, and didn't talk. It's times like these that I truly loved her. She knew when to talk and when to not talk. I was a bit angry at her suggestion earlier though. She needed to stop living on the hopes that this is some movie, where it gets repaired. Because it doesn't, it's just not that simple. She can't change what happened and she needs to face the truth.

"Sonny, I know you believe in all of those wickedly family miracles and that they can be repaired, but this isn't some fairytale, okay? My father forgot me. I mean, come on, it's not like I had brown hair and green eyes when I was six. It's not like I didn't have blond hair and blue eyes. I changed yea, but you'd think that someone would be able to recognize their own son…" I let out.

"You're right." I looked at her face, which was blinking some more tears. I hated seeing her cry. "He forgot you Chad… And nothing I say, or do will change what happened."

"Don't cry Sonny. You know I hate it when you do. Believe me, I had a magical night. I just wish it didn't end like this…" She nodded at my words. "You know, he talks very fondly of his wife… "

Sonny's mouth formed into an 'o'. "Yea," I agreed with her expression. "Talk about awkward. Ugh, it was just weird, because I'd rather him act like he doesn't care… not like some friendly person who gives me his card."

"Are you gonna use it?"

"Use what?" I asked her confused.

"The card. Are you gonna call him for a favor or something?"

"No, well, I don't know Sonny." I said confused.

"So…why'd you do it? I don't get it, I'd expect you to be angry…" she said trying to understand my logic.

"Well…this way, he'll at least remember me as the guy that paid for his dinner." I said, my mouth in a tight purse.

"Well, that was an awfully large dinner, do you know how much it cost? Sounds like it would be –" She stopped talking and turned her head from driving to me, "Awe, Chad, you didn't!"

"Didn't do what?" I asked confused.

"Did you use a card and pay under your name?"

I shrugged, "Yea. So?"

"Then they're going to send a notification to him anyways! Trust me; I know these things, okay? My uncle owned a small time restaurant in Wisconsin and he always used to tell me—"

"They're gonna what?!" I said, ignoring her other words. "But-But-, But wha-when?" I sputtered out, and annoyed.

"I don't know. Depends on when the restaurant sends it. Usually it's within two weeks time, but, I'm not sure." She said looking apologetic.

I sighed and pressed two fingers to my left temple. I leaned up from my slouching position, and leaned lightly against the back of the seat. Rubbing my fingers in reversal circles on my temple, I closed my eyes. This was a confusing topic, and I really didn't want to speak of it right now. "Um, okay, change of topic." I stated. "How'd you like that kiss?" I said smirking.

Sonny's cheeks turned fairly pink and I smiled. Good thing though, because I'm pretty sure I'm blushing too.

"Oh, so I take it you enjoyed it?" I said, as if her face revealed the answer.

She rolled her eyes still looking at the road, and was trying not to smile, "Shut up," She turned to look at me and smirked as she looked back at the highway.

"What?" I said, clearly not understanding what was so funny right now. Was there something on my face?

"Looks like you enjoyed it too." She smirked. Oh no. The stupid blush, stupid, stupid blush. Urgh.

**Author's Note: ****I don't know I had a strange feeling to end it there. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters, next chapter will be good. I promise. =]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**** So, I haven't uploaded this story in ages, but trust me. I have my reasons. I would share them with you, but trust me, you don't want to know. =/ BUT I will share one. And it's very common. Writer's block. But as much as I did feel bad for not writing, you can never rush a writer. NEVER. So luckily, today some inspiration finally popped up. I'm not really focusing on Sonny and Chad as much right now. But I think you'll like it. **

**WARNING: There is ONE swear word in here. But I'm pretty sure you all can handle it. **

**Also, I was extremely sad when I wrote this. And I like this chapter better than chapter 11, which I thought was sad. This tops that one off. So a lot of people I realized don't read Author's notes, so I'll let you get to the story. Oh, and since I didn't upload a chapter for a long time, I'll try to put another one up tomorrow, or tonight.**

**Chapter 18**

_One Week Later_

Part 1

How Busy?

Chad's Point of View

I stiffened, extremely pissed right now. I pursed my lips tightly and quickly glanced around before turning my head back to him. "Nico, what am I doing here?"

He crossed his arms too, looking me up and down thinking I knew the answer. "Ever since you told me about your father—"

I held up my hand and looked away. "What did I tell you?! A father is not someone who abandons a child at 6!" Luckily no one in all of the sectioned offices heard me.

He rolled his eyes annoyed, "Fine. Ever since you told me about _Mr. Goldfarb, _you've been acting all mad, and jerky. And everyone thought that was the old you. Everyone thought that Sonny had changed you."

My expression softened and I protested. "She did. Trust me Nico, she did. It's just—" I opened my mouth trying to say what I'm still trying to find out.

"Mr. Harris, Mr. Goldfarb will see you and your guest now." A plump woman with a blue clipboard came out.

I turned my head quickly to Nico, a look of worry and fear on my face. "Nico…please." I pleaded.

But based on the way his arms were crossed, he was sticking to his own side. "Either you tell him, or I will…or the check will."

"Are you guys coming or not? Because Mr. Goldfarb is a very busy man." She said, slightly annoyed now.

Nico nodded for the both of us, and she turned and walked in front of us, leading the way. Nico elbowed me, and whispered, "I don't think he's too busy for his son."

"Oh you'd be surprised." I snapped back, still mad at him for bringing me here.

We reached the door, and I was disgusted when it revealed him looking up from his papers giving a friendly smile. Can the guy just quit the act?

He looked a little confused when he saw me though. And I just looked at the ground acting oblivious to his confused face.

"Um, you can go ahead now Shelda." The plump lady nodded and closed the door on her way out.

"So what brings you two boys here?" He asked us as we sat down in the two leather seats in front of his desk.

Once Nico opened his mouth, I decided to interrupt. "We'd like to propose an investment."

He looked a little skeptical, but he took a pencil out of a cup to write on the pad paper in front of him. "Yes?" He stretched out, continuing me to go on.

I turned to Nico who mouthed 'What are you doing?!'

I ignored his looks, and turned back to this man, and clearly said sarcastically as he readied his pen to write, "Yes, it's called the 'Richard Goldfarb abandoned Chad Dylan Cooper when he was 6."

He froze and looked up with his eyes that we're now angry. "Who are you?" he spat.

From the first time I laid eyes on him my gaze softened, remembering the fact that my father just can't seem to remember me. I gulped and looked at the floor. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I mumbled, really hating my name right now.

"Who?" he asked his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to hear me.

"He's your freaking son!" Nico shouted, standing up.

"What? That's impossible. That _is_ impossible right?" He said asking the last question at me.

I didn't say anything, but looked away from him, my eyes beginning to sting, and looking for a way out of here. I stood up, as he softly asked, "Chad?"

Nico stood up too and placed the check from the restaurant that he seemed to have brought with him on his desk as proof before we both turned to leave.

Part 2

Almost Gone

Chad's Point of View

I walked out of the door and sighed in relief for the first time that day as I saw Sonny patiently reading in a waiting room chair. She looked up and saw me, and immediately put the magazine away. She stood up and walked to me, and I hugged her tightly, my head in her shoulder.

We pulled away, and she stroked my hair, looking at me concerned. "How'd it go?"

"Oh great." Nico sarcastically said. "Chad chose the perfect day to be a smart-ass."

I glared at him, while Sonny scolded him, "Nico!"

"What?" he shrugged defensively. "I'm sorry man, but it's true."

I sighed again, and put two fingers on my left temple. "I know…I know it is."

"So…did you tell him?" she asked.

I twitched my lips, and answered, "Ya, but not in the best way."

She raised her eyebrows, and I just looked away from her, "Can we just… _not_ talk about it?"

She nodded and wrapped her arm around my waist while I put mine on her shoulder. We walked out to the elevator and Sonny pressed the down arrow button. Once it opened, we took a step in and this time, Nico pressed 1 for the first floor. I looked at the ground ready to go down, but the door was stopped and I looked up to see my father.

Part 3

Do What He Does Best

Chad's Point of View

Same eyes. How could he forget someone with the same eyes as him? My own were stinging, but I wasn't crying.

"Chad?" he asked softly. "Can we talk?"

I turned to look at Sonny, who pushed me forward. "Go. Me and Nico will wait in the chairs." I sighed heavily and followed my father while turning my head to see Nico and Sonny sitting down. We reached his office, but he stopped me before going in. I looked at him confused.

He shook his head, "Too office-y."

I didn't say anything as he led me to a different room which seemed to be the lounge. I sat in a cushioned leather chair, and looked around, trying to think of what was to come. He poured himself and me a cup of coffee before sitting in the chair to my right. The table was circular. He wasn't close, but he wasn't far away either. He placed the coffee cup in front of me, but didn't speak.

There was a silence, just waiting for us to speak. So I decided to start. I laughed a little bit at myself, "You know there was a point where I thought I wasn't sporty enough."

He finally looked up for the black bitter coffee, as I rubbed my hands against the sides of the cup for warmth. He prompted me to continue through his eyes. "I began to wonder if you wanted a son who you could throw a baseball to, or play football…instead of acting. I mean…I was a normal kid. I know that. I thought superheroes were awesome and video games were cool, but sports weren't my thing. So ya, sometimes I thought I wasn't sporty enough for you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I held my hand up and shook my head softly. "Don't… Just…don't, okay?"

"I have to, Chad. We have to talk about this." He urged. I looked up at him and my eyes started stinging again, so I looked away, and just nodded, allowing him to talk now.

"I abandoned you." That stung. That really really stung. "I know I did… I cheated on your mother, _once_ because… well I don't really know why. Lust maybe? But, that got this woman pregnant. And I went on one date with her, same night we…you know, and she wanted to keep the baby once she told me. I fought for your mother, I really did. I tried to tell the woman that I was happily in love…" he looked at me, "that I happily had a son." I closed my eyes tightly as he said that.

But he continued, "This woman is my wife now, but it wasn't out of pity. Eventually in time, I just felt less and less connected to your mother, knowing I had a child with another woman. And I felt more connected to her."

I shook my head looking away as a tear ran down my cheek. "But why leave me? Huh? What? You felt less connected to me too? Okay, maybe I get that. I'm not as cute as a newborn and all that, but… why did you fake your happiness?"

"Oh Chad, with you I was always happy, and it wasn't about being cute, okay? I just—I thought maybe you'd be better without me."

Another tear rolled down my cheek, "Oh you'd think that I'd be better alone while I took care of mom's depression?"

"Depression?" he asked shocked.

I laughed bitterly, "Oh-ho-ho. Bet you didn't think of that did you? Bet you thought that since you didn't feel connected to my mom, she didn't feel connected to you. But you know what? We loved you." My voice cracked. "We did. We loved you for all of your flaws when you tried to cook a steak, or when you snored, when you messed up and got into fights with us, but we still loved you. And then one day, we wake up, and you were gone. You were gone. So I'm sorry, but I really can't take any of your excuses right now. You had a choice, and as insulting as it is to you and your wife and kids…you made the wrong choice." I stood up, and walked out blinking my eyes, so that they would be dry.

"Let's go." I told Sonny. She stood up, and was about to ask me what happened but I didn't wait for her. I just walked to the open elevator, ignoring her to leave.

The elevator closed before she could get in, and I did what my father did best. I walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note****: So… I barely got reviews for the last chapter… but HOPEFULLY that was your payback for me not updating in forever.. Not that the chapter sucked. (Cause it didn't…right?) Okay, well here's chapter 19. (Longer than usual...so please review this one?)**

**So, I've been putting off writing this chapter even though I know exactly how I want to write it. So I'll just get it over with. Haha. **

**Sorry if time changes are confusing.**

**CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY IN SONNY'S POINT OF VIEW! CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY IN SONNY'S POINT OF VIEW! ****CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY IN SONNY'S POINT OF VIEW! CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY IN SONNY'S POINT OF VIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Starting Four Days Later_

**_Entire Chapter in SONNY'S Point of View_**

Part 1

Fine, but not Good

I sat in the prop house, a blue pen wavering in my hand as the writers of So Random! sat with me writing the script. I'm not completely genius. I can't come up with everything.

Suddenly my suggestions that were being spoken were interrupted by the door being opened.

"Excuse me for a second," I said to the writers seeing who it was.

"Make it quick Grady." I told him.

"Tell Chad he left his jacket over from the last time he was over." Grady said, with Nico by his side handing me the jacket.

I nodded agreeing and Grady turned to leave, but Nico leaned in and whispered, "How's Chip doing?"

"Wha—Oh, that. Um, he's fine. He's getting better." I said, lying fluently whilst not bothering to mention the fact that I still hadn't seen him since Nico saw him. Four days ago.

Don't get me wrong, I called… and I texted. But no, Chad chooses to not reply. And it was easy enough to tell that he _didn't _want to talk to me at all.

I even remember calling his mom. And it turns out Chad _really_ doesn't want to talk to me. Trust me, I know this for certain.

"Hey, Michelle! I was just wondering if Chad was home… he's not picking up his phone." I said sweetly the second day I hadn't seen him.

"One sec, sweetie let me check." She said.

"Chad, the phone is for you." she spoke to him, not shouting.

"Who is it?" he asked, but it was muffled and I could barely hear him.

"Sonny, dear." She said casually.

"I'm not home." He replied. I scoffed although no one would hear it.

"What's wrong? Are you two in a fight?" she asked concerned or angry, I'm not really sure.

I could picture Chad shrugging as he said, "Something like that."

So no, Chad does not in fact love me with all of his endearing heart right now… obviously. But it's not _MY _fault. It's his own, okay? I'm not the one shutting him out, or letting his father destroy _our _relationship. If he's upset or angry about his father, he should come _TO_ me, not away!

I don't even know if we're still together. Because the first day after what happened, he acted like he had no idea I existed. And the Randoms (ugh, curse him for getting that in my head) got all suspicious when he didn't sit with us and stuff like that. So I was careful to schedule the writer's meeting _during_ lunch. If he wants to talk to me, he can confront me _first_ since _he's_ the one_ avoiding_ me.

"Okay, meeting adjourned or whatever." I said sighing a half-hour later. The writers all stood up and dully left the room. I ran a hand across my forehead in sign of stress. I rested both hands out and lifted my head back and laid my arms out, just sitting in silence. My arm ran across leather. Opening my eyes to see the jacket, I became furious. It's like he can constantly remind me of him without even _talking_ to me or seeing me! It's utterly absurd!

I grabbed the jacket roughly and practically stomped out of the prop house. I was too much in a stormy mood to even look at the guard at the front door or the fact that my face _WAS_ in fact on the Banned Wall. He probably guessed that I would storm on his set. Well _for once_, Chad Dylan Cooper's right.

I bursted his dressing room door only to reveal him sitting by the vanity dressing room mirror. He turned slowly looking unfazed.

"Here" I said curtly. "You left your jacket." I threw the jacket onto the couch a little too roughly.

"Woah! Sonny, watch out! You could've ruined it. It is real leather, you know?" he smirked.

Oh my god. Is he really going to do this? Is he going to play honest-to-god major jerk face? I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "That's nice." I still said curtly.

"Better than what you own." He muttered. Or I think… I'm not completely sure. After all, he did _mutter_ it.

Knowing it was an insult, I narrowed my eyes, and took a step towards him. "Excuse me? What'd you say?"

"Nothing," he lied, shrugging it off.

"No, no, let's hear it Chad." I said acting a fake innocent.

He rolled his eyes and let a breath out but didn't say anything.

I butt in, "Is this your new plan? Ignoring people and being a jerk?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, and all I could do was return the gesture. "My bad, I didn't know I'd have such a clingy girlfriend." He said with attitude.

"Well, I'm _SORRY_ that I want to know how my boyfriend is doing after he talks to his long-lost father! This isn't an episode Chad! You can't just ignore what happened as if it wasn't real!" I said my voice getting louder.

"Of course I can't ignore what happened, Sonny! I'm not an idiot, okay?! Maybe I just don't want to talk to you, and it's as simple as that!" he said his voice volume, the same level as mine.

"Well if you didn't want someone to check on your _WELL-FREAKING-BEING_ then _MAYBE_ you shouldn't have chosen _ME _as your _GIRLFRIEND_!" I said near screeching.

"_MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE_!" he said raising his voice too. Those words stung, but I was too pissed off at him to notice.

"FINE!" I screeched it this time, not caring about how much noise we were making.

"FINE!"

Before we could say anything else at all, I just turned and stalked out of there. If Chad honestly thinks that I'm some clingy whiny girlfriend, he seriously needs to wake up. The rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast were just staring awkwardly at me and the door I just walked out of. They must've heard some shouting in there… I wonder who that was…

I rolled my eyes though, and ran into someone on the way out. Nico caught me before I fell, and looked at me concerned. "What was all that shouting?" he asked warily.

"Nothing," I said softly. "It's just—Well, Chad's not going to be talking to us for a while, okay?" I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

He obviously understood, and just nodded still looking unsure. We headed back to the prop house silently.

Part 2

_The Next Day_

Not Over You, Over You, No

_"Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one to build me up and tear me—"_

"Ugh," I groaned and shut the radio off pissed. I took my mom's car back home today, but I decided to stop by at the Quickie Mart.

I walked by getting 2 Hershey's cookies'n'cream bars and a Defense vitamin water. Going up to the corner I waited for the mother and her infant son to pay for their things. I saw a magazine that caught my eye. Opening to the article, I read it briefly.

_**Channy Over?**_

_It was rumored around the Condor Studios that the hottest Hollywood couple have been fighting and ignoring each other. Reasons why were hard to obtain, but we believe it's because Chad Dylan Cooper has Commitment phobia. Yes, ladies you've heard right. What else would explain why he never stays with a girl too long? Although we must applaud Sonny Munroe for having the absolute longest record set! 2 weeks and 3 days! She must've had some good tricks up her—_

I shut the magazine and scoffed, putting it back on its shelf. Thinking to myself as I paid the price, pulling out a $10 bill for the snacks, I scoffed in disbelief. Commitment phobia? Surely that wasn't it, and as for me having some tricks keeping us together?! And OVER?! Wait…it actually…is it over? No, no, we're just in the middle of a fight. And fights always end up getting better…right?

I groaned out loud, and the male old cashier looked at me with one eyebrow raised as he handed me my change back. I didn't bother the fact that I was being judged, but just walked out to 'my' car, getting the keys out.

That's it. I had it. Time for Chad to have another wake-up call.

Part 3

_The Day after That_

I Never Told You…

I told the So Random! writers that today's lunch meeting was cancelled and that I was sure they could write something themselves. I wanted lunch today, and I wanted to talk to Chad.

I wanted to be the one to talk, and him be the one who was dead silent.

In the cafeteria, I sat at my lunch table talking with Tawni. She seemed a little shocked about our fight. And I even told her about Chad's father and made her pretend that she had absolutely no idea about it. After that I told her about my plan and she showed sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Sonny, are you okay? I-I had no idea." She said with her eyes widened.

I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. And it's okay, a lot of people don't know." I told her.

"Do you think I should still tell Chad though?" I asked.

She nodded, but then stopped to think about it. "Well…hmm…actually yea, I think you should. He seriously needs an attitude-makeover. He's back to being a jerk to our cast and everyone's sick of it."

I nodded, and she looked worried for me again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

My voice wavered unconfidently, "Um, yea." I cleared my throat, "Well, I don't really want to, but I have to Tawni. I just do."

The Mackenzie Falls cast walked by, most of them snickering at my cast. But Chastity and Portlyn were holding a look of pity towards me.

They all sat down at their table and Chad snapped his fingers ordering Brenda to come with the food. If we were at our old days, I would've made fun of the Mackenzie Falls cast for being too lazy to get their own food.

I stood up and Tawni gave me a look of reassurance, which was just what I needed. Walking towards the Mackenzie Falls table, there was a chair that was empty since Portlyn was actually getting her food. I sat in her seat and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls casts' talking had simmered down, and they all had amused looks on their faces. I turned my head to Chad.

"Um, this table is for real act—"

"I never told you about my parents' divorce." I said, ignoring Chad's comment he was starting.

He swallowed his throat and looked down at his food quietly and then back at me with a little shock.

"Um, yea." I agreed with his expression. "See, all this time I was learning so much about you and everything that I never really bothered to tell you." I laughed to myself for a second.

"Wisconsin wasn't always my first and foremost home… I was uhm, well for the first 11 years of my life I lived in Nevada… Carson Central School, 5th grade. I was 11 when they decided to split." My eyes watered. "But they were so in love… or so I thought. We never really expect people to walk out of our lives, do we?" I asked him, not waiting for a response but knowing that he understood. He inhaled deeply and looked at me upset. It was like it was just me and him talking. I didn't bother to pay attention to the Mackenzie Falls casts' shocked expression or anything like that.

I continued anyways, knowing that this upset both of us. "Then me and my mom moved to Wisconsin. I kept in touch with him. I think he sent postcards and stuff like that." I said not really focusing on that, but instead trying to get to the main point.

"Maybe…" I breathed out. "Maybe it was wrong of me to look for some happy ending for you and your dad. But you can't blame me for trying…" A tear slid down my cheek. "You never gave me a chance to explain why I wanted that for you."

I let out another breath and licked my lips in thought. "People walk out, Chad. But you can't act like you're the only one. A lot of people don't have their fathers' with them."

"Better to have been loved than never be lov—" Chad began to say.

"Shut up!" I interrupted him, and he once again did. "Your father _did_ love you. Maybe he doesn't anymore Chad, I don't know. But he did at some point in his life. He wouldn't have stayed with you for 6 years if he never loved you."

I wrung my hands together while looking at them and calmed down. "The point is… yes, people walk out. But that doesn't give _anyone_ a reason to feel like they're the only one. And you don't know how much you are loved Chad. Just because, maybe one person doesn't…doesn't mean you should give up. You…have so much going on out there for you. You have friends, you have your mother, your cousin…and you even have me." I sighed. "I don't know where I stand with you right now, but just know that you will always have me. Nothing can change that."

He cleared his throat once I stood up. "Sonny?" he asked softly.

I looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Thanks." He said. I smiled grimly, and nodded as another tear went down my cheek. I turned around and headed back to my cast's table.

Part 4

I Guess We Wait

I had done what I had planned to do, and it worked perfectly. Chad was 'moved' by my whole speech. I meant every word of it, but still… towards the end I was expecting more out of him.

I was expecting him to apologize for being rude, take me back saying that he missed me and I was the best thing that ever happened to him, but once again I set my expectations too high. I got a 'thanks', which would've been enough to complete my entire world…_if_ I wasn't in love with him.

I sat in the dressing room staring at a wall with my eyebrows bunched in a frown.

The door opened and Tawni walked in. At first I didn't move, but I then turned my head up and smiled as if I had just seen her walk in. "Oh, hey Tawni." I said softly.

She frowned, twitching her mouth and sat beside me. Which was surprising, because instead of actually sitting _ON_ the couch, I was leaning against it, meaning I was sitting on the floor…Meaning _Tawni _was sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

My eyes watered and I let out a few tears, "It's really over, isn't it?"

I looked up at her, and she looked so sad as well, and her eyes watered too, "You don't know that Sonny….Anything could happen."

"Anything or _nothing_ could happen." I corrected.

"Sonny, _you_ don't even know if it's over. You guys had a fight. No relationship is perfect. They all have their bumps in the road." Tawni reassured.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see then." I said softly.

"Yea…I guess we do." She repeated putting her arm around me in comfort.

* * *

**Author's Note: For once, I'm actually begging for some reviews. Because I really love writing this story, but I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, which really hurt my self esteem. **

**So please, please review. Even if you want to say it sucked, review!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **

**Here we go! Sorry I didn't upload last weekend. I was in Pennsylvania at a house with zero service on my phone, and no computer. I survived though!!! Haha. **

**Yes, it is the last chapter!!!!!!!!! I might make an epilogue chapter though. (If I did, it would be way shorter than this. 4,597****words people!!)**

**Oh, and I changed the rating to T, because it just feels like a more serious story than for a story for 9 year olds. (But if they want to still read it they can!! Heck, I was watching rated R movies before I was 13. Hehe.) **

**Hope you like this one! I'm switching point of views for this chapter, So pay attention to the parts.**

**Oh, and is 'embroided' a word??? **

**And this is SOOOOO your Channy chapter. **

**REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**I might make an epilogue chapter too. It would be way shorter though.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**Finale Chapter**

_1 Week and 3 Days later_

Part 1

Breathtakingly Beautiful

Sonny's Point of View

I looked at my own vanity mirror in the dressing room then back at Tawni. She gave me an approving nod with a soft smile.

"How do I look?" I asked stretching my mouth in terror of her reaction.

"You…you look good." She said sighing, a little ashamed that she had to say that.

I beamed, and looked in the mirror again. The dress was ivory, and flow-y. It would've looked like a wedding dress if it weren't for the pink satin wrapped double around my waist finished off with a small delicate pink flower that was the same pink, and the embroided dark silver fake jewels. And I have to admit, I do look good.

I let out a breath and turned to Tawni, looking at her dress. It was red and strapless to her waist, and from there it was puffy but short. Her blond hair was halfway up, and the rest was gently resting on her shoulders with soft waves.

"You look beautiful, Tawni. He'll love it." I told her. Tawni had recently been seeing this boy she met in a Ralph Lauren store. Figures, right? But…anyways, he was surprisingly nice, and didn't let the money get to his head. Tawni gushed to me that she was changing into different dresses for the dance, and came out to look in the mirror and he told her she looked good. (Guess which dress she's wearing now?) One thing led to another, and within a week's notice, Ian and Tawni really started liking each other. He was now her date to the dance. I was happy for Tawni. She deserves someone like him, and he treated her well.

There was a knock on the door, and Tawni squealed excitedly at me for a second, and then quickly composed herself and answered the door. Ian's dark chocolate eyes, and dark short hair were handsomely prepared, and he wore a simple black tuxedo, and held his arm out for Tawni. She quickly locked her arm with his, and I smiled as best as I could for her.

I walked slowly behind them, feeling like a third wheel, when we walked into Stage 5 that was especially set up for the dance. Mr. Condor said that for the all the show's season's hard work, he would have a dance from 7 to 9:30.

I stepped through the heavy black doors, looking around expectantly for a typical dance party. I didn't expect it however to make me gasp, and backtrack on my steps. It was nothing like the fake prom I had created. The ceiling was covered so that you couldn't see its pipes, and the walls were glittering dark silver, and from the ceiling there were metallic stars hanging with elegant black lace hanging in triangular motion from the bottom tip of the stars.

The tables were clothed, and the food was simply pop and pizza, but displayed making it look exquisite.

For a half hour, I merely studied the decorated pastries, and treated myself to some Coca-Cola.

"Um, Sonny, do you want to dance?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I turned around to see Chad standing sheepishly, with his hands in his pockets. I was a little surprised, but at the same time, I wasn't.

I nodded softly, "Sure."

I knew it was a slow song, and he knew it was too. We weren't the type to gush over the fact though. He took my hand leading me to the dance floor, and I began to realize how much I had missed them.

I didn't rest my head on his shoulder, because I still wasn't sure what this meant. The fact that he was asking me to dance, I mean. I knew we were broken up….for now.

"Did you ever feel like it was never just us?" he asked softly, starting a conversation.

Part 2

It's Just Us

Chad's Point of View

"What do you mean?" she asked with her face scrunched in confusion. After she told me about her parents' divorce, guess who felt like an asshole? And I tried to say jerk, but that really wasn't a strong enough word for how idiotic I was behaving. I knew I had to make it up to her.

"Well," I began thinking back to when I realized it was never _just_ us. "Right from the start we began dating, there was always someone around us. When I first _first_ kissed you, I remember it was in front of your cast. And then when we officially got together, a pizza man came. Then the next day, we went and you met my mom. The day after that, Damon. Then we went on a date, and my father was there. And even when we were together at the studios, our casts were both together… And anyways, sometimes I felt like it should've been just us, you know?" I said. After my little ramble, I looked in her eyes, not trying to charm her or anything, but just to… look in her eyes.

She let out a sigh and then smiled suggestively, "It's just us now."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "In a room full of people, who are probably staring at us as we speak."

She let out a small laugh, before looking around the room. I did the same, and saw almost every person looking over their shoulders or the person that they were dancing with's shoulders at us curiously. Well besides Tawni and the guy she was dancing with… they were looking lovingly in each other's eyes.

Sonny turned her head back to me, and smiled. "So…let's get out of here."

I looked at her surprised. Shouldn't she be angry at me? Despite my confusion, I smiled at her.

"Okay, let's go." I took her hand, in a leading matter and led her out of the door and to my car. We got in, and I let put the hood down as soon as I turned on the car. "So…where to?"

She twitched her lips in thought, and then spoke, "Well, not anywhere public. If we want it to be just us, then we shouldn't go anywhere where someone might get in the way of that…. But nothing too deserted because I don't want to freak out that a murderer will come out behind a tree."

I laughed a little, and she glared at me. I still smiled though. Then thought over what she said. I smiled at my memory, and Sonny looked at me confused. "I know where to go."

Driving to a place I knew as a child, the ride was quiet. But we didn't need conversation at that time. Needless to say, I don't think it would've gone too well when we were riding in a convertible with its hood down.

We were driving still with very little to go, and I looked up and noticed there was a full moon. In truth it was perfect for the setting we were going to.

I drove and parked in the grass because it was only on a side of the deserted street. You could see the small lake from here and Sonny smiled but didn't say anything. She didn't need to either.

I took her hand again, and led her down further along the long grass to a large maple tree whose leaves were branched out far making it a fairly large tree.

She smiled with innocence in her eyes. And I smiled, not showing teeth, at her.

She looked around, and finally after deciding from her twitched lips she took my jacket off. I was about to protest, as she laid it down beside the tree and sat on it, looking at the lake and the moon's spotlight. Honestly, she looked too beautiful to protest at all.

"Well," she laughed, "Are you going to sit or not?" She smiled and patted a spot next to her.

I smiled fully and tilted my head as I walked closer to the tree. I sat down next to her, and glanced at her once more lovingly.

"So how do you know this place?" she asked softly.

I smiled at the memory once more, "I used to come here fishing with my father when I was five. He, uh, taught me how to put a worm as bait and all that. I've never seen it at night though… This is a first."

Sonny brushed a hair away from my face with care. I looked in her eyes again, and saw that what we had wasn't going away for a long time.

She took away her hand embarrassed, and looked back at the lake. My eyes never left her though, and I put my arm around her and she snuggled into my neck.

"I was in denial for my feelings for you, because I was convinced all relationships were doomed to fail." She said looking at the water's shimmers. I stroked her hair softly, allowing her to continue.

"I mean, my mom and dad. And when I heard about your mother and father… " She paused and her eyes brimmed with tears. "I just got so scared again." She whispered. She looked up at me, with tear-glassed eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said softly, and I stroked her cheek.

"And look at us Chad! We haven't been together for almost two weeks." Sonny said, breaking the silence of our relationship problems.

I sighed and looked down, "I know… 1 week and 5 days."

This made her laugh, "You've been counting?"

I shrugged a smile playing on my lips, but then my expression turned serious.

"I was an idiot…for pushing you away, and being a jerk. I just… I didn't know how to deal."

She put her arm around my waist and hugged me as best as she could with one arm. "I know, and surprisingly, I wasn't that mad at you being a jerk. I was just mad you wouldn't come to me. Don't you remember? It's what I'm here for." And I remembered her words from the Gilroy interview. It felt so long ago, because we've made it this far.

I pulled myself away from her grasp and turned to face her. "You know I love you, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "I know."

I let out a laugh at her response and looked at my lap.

"I love you too." I looked up, and I placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly, and then pulled her back into my chest, and kissed her hair.

"God, I missed you." I let out in relief. She laughed a little and looked up at me and placed another sweet kiss on my lips.

Part 3

Never Over

Sonny's Point of View

The air was cool and brisk in the dawn, and I shivered in realization of how cold I was despite whose arms I was in. I shook Chad's body and he groaned as he woke up.

"Hmm?" he said groggily.

"We stayed out here all night! What will people think?! We have to go back!" I said frantically.

Chad's Point of View

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny!" I said hushing her up from her frantic calls. I was more awake now, and extremely happy, remembering last night.

She calmed down, and let a breath of air out, the cool air showing how cold it was. "Just us, remember?" I reminded her and she smiled.

"You're right. Sorry." She said, warming up to my arms.

I stood up though, and looked at her twitching my lips like she does when she's thinking hard.

"What?" she asked, a little sleepily now that she's calmed down.

"It's cold." I said.

She let out a scoff and smile, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

I rolled my eyes, "So… let's get some Denny's." I said playfully.

Her eyes narrowed at me, not in anger, and she tilted her head before saying, "You are one strange boy, Cooper." She stood up though, clearly enjoying the idea of some warm breakfast food.

When we got there, Sonny surprisingly sparked up a conversation of how we should announce that we're back together. This surprised me though.

"Sonny…we were never over to begin with. We were in a fight, yes. But not over. It could _never_ _be_ _over_."

She smiled a really large smile and said, "So…"

Reading her mind,(kind of), I replied, "So…we've been together for 4 weeks and 1 day, and yes, we don't announce it, because we just walk in like we were together all along. Anyone who thought we were broken up, clearly don't know us." I smiled at her.

She groaned, "Ugh…"

I looked at her with the smile wiped off my face, "What?"

"It's just…" she paused and looked up at me, when my face showed worry at her words so far. "I had no idea you were good at math!"

I backtracked on what she said and rolled my eyes in frustration. "You're gonna get it for that." I said my eyes narrowed at her.

She laughed rocking back and forth, "You should've seen your face!!"

She stopped laughing and confidently said, "Still think I'm not the best actress of all generations?"

"Wha-wha-what?! Your label is best actress of THIS generation! Since when did you change it to all?!" I said frantically.

She rolled her eyes, "Relax superstar, you can take best actor of all generations. Remember? If I'm actress, you're actor."

I still narrowed my eyes at her, in spite of her suggestion. After a few seconds though, I leaned across the table and gave her a peck against the lips. A flash was spotted by my eyes, and I turned my head around looking suspiciously.

"Did you see that?" I asked her.

Sonny fake-smiled and talk through her smile, "Yea, I think the paparazzi are here."

"Ugh, I do not feel like dealing with them." I said rolling my eyes.

She decided to let her fake smile go and turned back into her normal expression. "You know they thought we…." She put air quotes around the word, "'Broke up' because you had commitment phobia."

I laughed out loud, "Haha, seriously? Wow, Tween Weekly needs to get their facts straight. We weren't talking because…." I knit my eyebrows in confusion, "Because I was ignoring you." I said sadly and ashamed.

Sonny reached out and put her hand on top of mine. "Hey, don't feel bad. It's not like when I tried to talk to you, I did well. Haha. Chad, it's okay. It's like you said. It was never over."

I looked up and smiled at her fully. "Yea…you're right."

"Ready to go back?" I asked. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the timing.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I need to get out of this dress."

She was wearing her dress with my leather jacket on top. I did a look over at her.

"You know Sonny, I was wrong."

She looked at me confused.

I gave her a charming smile, "You are kind of hot."

She laughed and blushed deeply, then narrowed her eyes. "Better than Megan Fox?"

"Well…" I began playfully. She smacked my arm and scoffed.

I laughed, "I'm just kidding. Of course, but you are beautiful too."

She rolled her eyes, "You are so cheesy Chad."

I smiled goofily, "But you wouldn't have it any other way." I said taking her hand in mine as we walked out of the door quickly to get to the car without being seen.

When we got to the studios we sneaked through the back entrance quietly, seeing as it was around 5:30 am and no one but staff was here, and we really couldn't risk getting in trouble.

I kissed her cheek quickly, "Okay, I'm going to get changed, you do the same…Keep the jacket," I added, "And then I'll meet you back in front of the doors okay?"

She nodded and we traveled on our tip-toes looking like spies in opposite directions.

Part 4

Caught

Sonny's Point of View

I finally made it tip-toeing to my dressing room. I carefully turned the knob, and entered backing up, while closing the door very quietly.

"Where have you been?" Tawni said behind me.

I spun around and gasped, "Jesus, Tawni you scared me."

"Where have you been?" Tawni asked with narrowed eyes like a mother.

I innocently shrugged and said, "Nowhere."

"Oh really….? That explains Chad's jacket and the fact that you're still wearing the same clothes as last night." She said amused.

"Um…Tawni, I know it looks really bad, but I assure you nothing happened." I said, knowing she was thinking the wrong things.

"Then why are you glowing?"

I gave her a confused look and she explained it to me, "You know, your face is glowing all happily and stuff."

"Oh Tawni," I gushed, "It was so romantic! We were by a lake where the moon was glistening and he told me he loved me. Tawni! He said he loved me!!! And then we fell asleep in each other's arms!" I said, coming closer, my smile wide.

She gasped happily, "He finally told you he loved you?"

I nodded quickly and squealed as quietly as I could.

"Hey Sonny, are you almost—" Chad opened the door and stopped midway through the sentence when he saw Tawni. I spun around and looked at him with pursed lips trying to look innocent.

He laughed, "Let me guess you told her everything, huh?"

"No!" Tawni said disappointed. "She only gave me the basics!"

I backed out slowly, to my side of the dressing room trying to get the clothes I needed and sneak into the changing room without Tawni noticing.

Too bad. "Where are you going now?"

"I have to change Tawni."

"Oh, okay." She said disappointed again.

"Don't worry we'll talk soon I promise." I told her with a smile.

Chad's Point of View

Tawni took a step toward me, once Sonny went in the changing room.

She glared at me and waved her finger at me accusingly. I would back out of the room if the door wasn't closed.

"You better not be playing some joke. I swear, if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and rip all your pretty-boy hair out, one by one. Do you know how much I had to go through during the fight?" She whispered threateningly at me.

"Tawni, it's no joke, okay? You should've seen me during the fight. I was moping around and I couldn't even act. Do you know who I am? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I act. And the only way I could ever hurt her, is by loving her too much." I said sincerely.

She widened her eyes by my admittance, and then narrowed them in reassurance once more. "So you love her?"

"More than my car, which is something that I love more than myself. And more than she'll ever know." I said, knowing that was a rather large reassurance.

She gasped, and finally broke out in a large grin. "So you took her to a lake?" She asked with curious eyes.

"When you say just lake, it doesn't sound romantic enough." Sonny said from behind me. I turned around and walked up to her, putting my arms around her waist.

"There was a simple tree…Maple was it?" She asked looking up at me. I nodded agreeing. "It was rather large, and in the calm lake you could see the fool moon's reflection shimmering across it."

I kissed her cheek, "I'll let you two talk." She nodded and smiled in thanks of me.

"Oh, here's your jacket." She said handing it to me on the way out.

I smirked, "I told you to keep it."

She looked surprised, "You mean, keep it keep it?"

I shrugged, "Why not? You look hot in it."

She rolled her eyes, and kissed my cheek. I decided to head on home for now.

Part 5

Unfazed

Chad's Point of View

I walked in the house, expecting my mom to be up and ready to yell at me for not being home last night. Instead it was eerily quiet.

"Mom? I'm home!"

She came out and appeared in the hallway, "Honey, there's someone here."

I walked to the living room confused as I saw my father sitting on the couch waiting for me.

I scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me. Do you always ruin my day? I just got back from telling Sonny I love her, because we were in a fight because of the fact that I was a jerk, because of _you_."

Honestly, I was a little unfazed by his appearance.

"Chad, I came for another chance." He said sincerely, and suggestively happy.

My mother was looking proud and smiled at the fact of my chance to bond with my father.

I licked my lips and laughed. I sat down on the couch across from him, and looked up at both of their confused expressions.

I brought my hands together to explain, "All my life, I've been waiting for you to come through that front door and say that—"

"I know and I'm sor—"

"No, let me finish." I said. I paused for a second and thought of how to break this slowly. "I've also gone through my whole life without a major father figure…and honestly… I don't mind how I turned out. I have everything I want right now." I told them.

"No I don't have a father figure, and yea, it might be good to have one. But… I'm with Sonny. I'm in contact with my cousin, I'm close with my mom."

"Hey Chad, you left your credit card in the dressing room!" Sonny called out. I stood up, and approached her. She looked around the room and then back at me. "What's going on?"

"This'll only take a second." She stood locked in her place while I put my arm around her waist.

"There was something I learned from someone." I looked at Sonny and she smiled. "I have so much out there for me right now. And frankly, I'm quite thankful for what I have. People walk out. But that doesn't mean I'm the only one who's been through that. I have my own version of a family, and it sounds good to me." I said looking at Sonny again. She smiled wider than before.

My mother looked a little disappointed by my choice, but I think she began to realize how happy I was because she began to smile proudly at me.

My father looked shocked and a little angry at my choice.

I didn't bother though. I led myself and Sonny out before he could say anything to me.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Sonny asked me once we were in the car.

I sighed, "No, I'm not really sure. But it felt right." I smiled at Sonny.

She looked at me in admiration, "I love you." She said taking my hand across the passenger's seat.

I smirked, "I know." Sonny laughed. And I automatically replied, "I love you too."

And then we drove off into the sunrise together.

Just kidding. We went to work together.

* * *

**Hehe. I'm not so sure about the ending, haha. But I hope you liked it!!!! Epilogue chapter???? But before anyone wastes their time asking, NO I WILL NOT MAKE A SEQUEL STORY!!!!!!!!**


	21. Epilogue Chapter

**Author's Thanks: ****Epilogue chapter. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It was my very first Sonny with A Chance Fan fiction and I had a miraculous time writing it, and it made me feel like I've learned more as a writer, and that I've improved my style/tone of writing. It was really great getting everyone's comments as well! And to anyone who is reading In the Music or Run, this means I will be focusing harder on these stories and hopefully improving them as well. **

**Thank you so much to anyone who has enjoyed this as a story!!!! It's been an honor to write it!!!**

**Author's Reply:**** To **#1channyreader **the reason I'm not making a sequel, is because I believe once a story ends…it ends. And it should just stay that way. The whole idea of rewriting the same type of story just several months later or years, seems a little like the spark for ideas wouldn't be there in my mind. And I need to focus on my other stories. **

**Author's Note: ****I think you'll like this chapter. (3****rd**** person) (Giovighn is pronounced Gee-O-vine)**

**And um…. Pun intended when the story's title comes up. ;) No labeled parts, but there are separate timings.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Epilogue Chapter**_

_7 months later_

3rd Person Point of View

It was August 14th, and a beautiful day on the California beach. The sun rays shone on the sand and the guests in the painted white wooden chairs were in content with their murmurs. The white arch was entwined with vines with white orchids occasionally popping out. The guests' food was placed about 500 feet away from the main event under a white tent.

The groom stood prepared and of course nervous for his bride to come. The best man smiled at the groom knowing that he would be living and remembering this day for the rest of his life.

The murmurs begun to stand out now, and you could hear gossiping old grandmas of someone's family whispering to each other.

"Ooh, they are getting married at such a young age!"

"Yes, but they are legal of age…"

"You think they're making a correct decision?" A middle aged woman said joining in on the conversation.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, I just know they've known each other longer than 7 months…or at least that's what I heard…"

Their whispers were interrupted by the annual wedding march played by a group of saxophones and the piano. All heads turned to the other end of the aisle, and searched for sign of the bride anywhere. No one was walking down the aisle, not even the bridesmaids.

The groom, casually freaked out, but tried to play it cool.

Suddenly, out of the small shed that was built precisely for beach weddings, a woman middle aged came out.

Fearing that he'd be getting devastating news, the woman laughed at his wary expression.

"Don't worry!" she said to him and to the guest as well, who were back to their murmuring. "She's not backing out!! We just need five more minutes!" She said with an apologetic smile, whilst returning back to the undersized building.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm getting married." The brunette said in disbelief as her dark curls fell in front of her face while she shook her head.

"Hey, don't worry Katherine, he'll love you and you already know he wants to spend the rest of his life with you." A girl said coming in trying to figure out why they were running late, but assumed it was cold feet.

She smiled at Sonny. "I know, and he finally told me you were the one who got us together in the first place. Thank you, Sonny. I can't wait for the marriage, but that's not the reason that this wedding is put on hold…." She looked frantically around in frustration, "I can't find that damn veil!"

Sonny widened her eyes, and began searching for the veil around the room along with the bridesmaids who were here friends from college.

Michelle came in and asked worriedly, "Did you find it?"

"No!" Katherine exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, while falling into the couch as if she was going to give up.

Sonny turned her head thoughtfully and smiled scarily with joy.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Katherine asked a little creeped out.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

Katherine stared at her while Sonny remained quiet. Finally, Katherine spoke.

"Well…are you going to tell me what it is?!"

"Just use an orchid!!" Sonny left the room in a quick matter only to be back in less than a minute. In her hands, was a white orchid with a stable stem.

Katherine's extremely bouncy dark brown curls with side bangs were a perfect juxtaposition with the flower.

Sonny brushed the hair on the side of Katherine's head that didn't have bangs back, and carefully stuck the flower behind her ear. Sonny left the room to go back to her seat before Katherine could respond. Taking a glance at the mirror, Katherine smiled in excitement, and stood up ready to be tied for life to Mr. Damon Cooper.

….Now the cold feet kicked in.

"Tasha!" she said calling out for her maid of honor. Tasha came by her side, and was slightly plump, but she did do the wedding cake after all, and is a very talented chef. "I'm only 23. Should I be getting married this young? And you heard people out there, they all think me and Damon are rushing…. So are we? Rushing, I mean?" She asked the blonde.

The blonde smiled at her best friend's fears. And simply whispered 3 words, "No, Katherine Cooper." Katherine giggled, while Tasha continued, "You were meant to marry this guy, okay? I've never seen you so happy."

"Bu-"

"No buts, either you marry him or I will." Tasha joked.

Without saying another word, Tasha stepped in front of all of the bridesmaids, and laughed at the glare that Katherine sent her for that statement.

* * *

The only thing that could make this wedding better is if Chad was actually sitting by Sonny. But he had taken the honor of being the Best Man to Damon, and although he was happy for him, he wanted to be with his girlfriend during a wedding.

Sonny sat a little bored at the wedding while fiddling with her nails. Her mom sat next to her, and kept glancing back and forth at Sonny and Chad, as if she didn't notice. Sonny, ignoring her mother's glances, looked at Chad with a 'So…' on her face, showing her boredom. He responded with a roll of the eyes and a smile. She really just wanted to take Chad away and place her next to him in a chair…. And… well her mom could sit somewhere else. But a wedding was a place where your boyfriend sits next to you, and you hold their hand and steal a glance and kiss right after the groom and bride kisses. Yea, it was kind of hard to do that since Sonny herself was not in the actual wedding…just a guest. It's not that Sonny minded that though, she barely knew Katherine except for the few times she met her with Chad.

She straightened her blue simple short strapless dress with a dark tinted silver thin belt around the waist, and then the marching theme began. After seeing the movie 27 Dresses about four times, she decided to test the theory of looking at the groom's face. In Damon's eyes, she could see them shine once Katherine began walking down the aisle and his smile stretched far out and reached his eyes. Just seeing him like that, she could daydream of Chad's face when she walked down the aisle…. Hey, a girl can dream!

"We are gathered here today to join Damon Matthew Cooper and Katherine Anna Giovighn in holy matrimony…"

The 'I do's' were said, and so were the vows, and within each word you could see their love was so real.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, closing his book in completion of the ceremony. Damon cupped Katherine's face, and before Sonny could see the kiss while everyone applauded, she looked directly at Chad who was looking back at her, in…hmm…hunger.

The newlyweds walked hand in hand and walked down the aisle to the party where it would start. Sonny waited behind waiting for the wedding area to clear out, as was Chad.

When there were only two old unimportant ladies sitting in the chairs and most of the people had gone to the party, Chad and Sonny rushed over to each other.

Sonny threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately, while he quickly responded kissing her back…hungrily. Over the months that they've been together, they had gotten more and more physically attached.

Sonny pulled away and laughed throwing her head back, "I take it you missed me too?" She asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh just a tad," Chad reacted playfully.

She smacked his left bicep and scoffed.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me I'm enjoying it a lot…" Chad interrupted himself smiling charmingly at her, but continued on, "I think we need to get back, I have to make a speech about love."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Was I inspiration?"

"Oh no…."

She widened her eyes surprised, and let out a small soft voice, "What?"

"Just kidding, Sonny. You should know by now… when I say no, I mean most definitely."

"Oh really??" She said skeptically.

"No." He said, joking around.

She scoffed again, "Let's go get that speech said, k?"

"No." He said again. She rolled her eyes, and took his hand to walk to the white tent where the tables were set up.

Them being the last ones to go inside, were not expecting all eyes to turn to them. Feeling awkward they shifted in their positions uncomfortable with the glances. It's not like they were late…were they?

Finally Chad spoke, "Are we late?" he said looking directly at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yea, by 10 minutes."

"O-ohh…" Chad stuttered. "We were um…"

Both of their faces turned beat red and Sonny tried to hide her face by looking at the ground and letting her hair fall in front of her eyes. The guests who were seated were either snickering, or didn't find their lateness amusing.

"Psh, you know what…it doesn't really matter." Chad said his voice getting slightly high and pitchy. "So, speeches?" He said looking at all of the guests, and clapping his hands together, suggestively.

The guests nodded in agreement, and Sonny searched and looked for her seat and sat, looking up at her boyfriend, preparing to be amused by her boyfriend's speech.

* * *

"So?" Chad asked taking a seat after his speech, smirking to his girlfriend whose mouth was dropped open.

"That-That was…" Sonny began stuttering.

"Amazing? Yea, just one of the very fine works of CDC." Chad said throwing his head back as if to admire himself.

Sonny tensed, and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Chad, "You had someone write it for you, didn't you?"

Chad faltered in his voice and swallowed loudly. He looked around and then pressed his face closer to Sonny's. "Shh," he whispered. Sonny was about to gasp but he cut her off, "It's not like I don't know what love is, trust me I love you, okay? But, if love is indescribable than how was I supposed to write a whole speech on it?!" He whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "If you just said things along the lines of that, you would've been fine."

He rolled his eyes as well, "Well, maybe you should've told me that."

"Maybe I wanted to hear my boyfriend's objections on love, and if he thinks it's 'indescribable'," she said putting quotation marks around the word, "Then how does he know he loves me?!" She whispered as well.

"Sonny, I may have not written the speech, but the guy who did was right. It's all in the words," he said taking her hand to caress while he spoke in a soft voice.

He pondered for a moment deciding that she was right, love isn't completely indescribable. "Love is strong. I mean, it's gotta be strong because it can cause a wedding…." He smiled at her, " It caused you and me. And you wonder how I know I love you?" He paused and then smiled once more only more sincere, "I know I love you, because when I look at you, everything just seems to get a little better. Whether you're smiling, or being yourself… I know that, whenever we're together, there's just…something in the air that wants to pull me closer to you, hold you…love you more."

She smiled, despite of her glassy eyes and pressed a hand to his cheek so that she could put her lips against his gently.

"I love you, Chad." She laughed. "You have an immense talent with words."

He chuckled. "Why thank you m'lady."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Sonny or Chad?" Michelle asked looking around while the guests were all standing and chatting under the white tent, but the night was beginning to fall down on them.

"I'll look for them, Ms. Cooper. I just came about 10 minutes ago, I needed to talk to Sonny." Tawni said sweetly, putting a hand on Michelle's shoulder in reassurance.

"Thank you, darling. Tell them they're supposed to come in after the bride and groom start their dance." Michelle said frustrated at her son for disappearing.

"Of course." Tawni said, and then managed to walk away.

Tawni had her own personal girl reasons for needing to talk to Sonny, but she wanted to take precautions for her best friend and find the two hormonal teenagers herself. Rather than have Chad's mom see something she wouldn't want to in case.

When she saw that they weren't under the tent at all, she proceeded to the where the wedding was held and saw that it was vacated as well.

"Oh my god." Tawni said in disgust, turning her head away once she opened the shed's doors. Sonny and Chad sprung apart, which was kind of hard to do since her leg was wrapped around his waist. Chad had been shirtless (he still had his tuxedo pants on), and Sonny still had her dress on…thankfully.

"T-Tawni!! Hah, wh-what are you doing here?" Sonny asked stuttering and trying to fix her hair at the same time.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "You are so lucky it was me who found you guys, rather than Ms. Cooper who was looking for you guys in the first place."

At this, Chad breathed out a sigh of relief for the fact that his mom had not found him with Sonny like this.

"Anyways, she said that you guys have to dance or something after the newlyweds." Tawni said remembering his mother's words. "Oh and Sonny, Ian and I broke up…k bye!!" she spun around and tried to rush out of there, without being questioned.

Sonny blinked once, before sprinting after Tawni. Dang… Tawni was a faster runner than she thought. But eventually she reached Tawni over by the beach.

"Tawni…" Sonny started sincerely.

Tawni turned around, and laughed, "What?"

Sonny looked at her full of care.

Tawni's eyes brimmed with tears, and her voice faltered, "What? Sonny, I'm fine…I-I…I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Sonny asked, knowing her best friend wasn't 'fine'.

"I-I just… I thought he was different, you know? I mean, he didn't do anything… it just… it wasn't working out. He didn't really…seem to understand me." Tawni said thinking of how to make this make sense.

"It'll be okay, Tawn. Maybe not right now…but eventually it will be okay." Sonny put an arm around Tawni and sat down with her.

"Why don't you come back with me to the dance or party thing? I've got to do that dance… and who knows….maybe you'll meet someone!" Sonny encouraged.

Tawni smiled, "….oh alright."

Walking back, Sonny learned something. Chad was right. Love is strong. And that may not always be a good thing for some people… But there are different kinds of love. There's family, friendships, and relationships. And Sonny discovered that she had all of those, and for that she was thankful.

"Hey, is Tawni okay?" Chad asked by her side.

Sonny fake-gasped, "Are you caring?"

"Your friends are my friends," Chad protested.

"She'll be okay…" Sonny said. "But first we must dance."

She held her hand out and Chad quirked his eyebrows playfully and put his hand in hers… "Yes… we must."

One more thing.

Love is also silly.


End file.
